To Love-Ru: Chaos Archive Version (Discontinued)
by Jay2Jay
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] The original version of To Love Ru: Chaos. Only read this if you have already read the revised edition or are okay with spoilers and a cliffhanger. See To Love Ru: Chaos Rising for the new story.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Chaos

To Love-Ru: Chaos

**Greetings readers! Tis I, the writer of this story. Welcome to chaos, I will be your guide!**

**This particular story is a possibility based on current canon (for those of you that read this in the future, anything that is released in the fourth season of the anime or the TLR: Darkness manga after January 24th, 2014 does not count) in the TLR and TLR: Darkness universe. If it does not comply or you feel that any of the characters are acting OOC in this stories present (not their past or future) then feel free to tell me, as I strive to keep this as close as possible (fact wise) to the manga and anime. I have both seen all the anime episodes and read all the manga up to this point, so this particular universe takes from both.**

**If you feel as though my OC is taking up too much of the spotlight, or is changing the universe too much, please tell me. I do not want that to happen.**

**This is also my first story, but since I have read so many To Love-Ru fan fictions, I don't mind harsh criticism, but please keep all flaming and death threats to a minimum :).**

**Most of this story is based on some theories I have as to what happened in each characters past, or what each character is planning. This may turn into some epileptic tree theories, but I will try.**

**Uh... That's all I suppose.  
><strong>

"Yuuki Rito, I am here to test your worth," said the black haired boy standing in front of him.  
>Rito gulped, "W-What? Why?" he asked Rito had been on his way home from school with Yami and Momo when the boy, who wore a long, black overcoat that hung down to his ankles and was left untied, revealing his bare and well defined chest, black pants, a large brimmed black hat hiding his eyes, and a pair of black combat boots, had walked in front of them.<p>

"You are a man, are you not?" The boy asked, his hat blocking his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rito answered cautiously.

" I challenged you in front of two girls, what more of a reason do you need other than to defend your honor and pride?" The boy demanded.

Rito thought for a minute before replying, "I-I just don't want to start a fight with someone I don't know for no good reason is all."  
>The boy smiled, "Then you pass the first test." He looked up to reveal his crimson red eyes, then turned around. "It would have been unfortunate to have to kill you when we just met. Until we meet again, Rito-kun." Suddenly, the boy disappeared in a flash of red and black flames.<p>

"I almost had to protect my target again," Yami complained as she began to walk again. As usual, the girl's cold tone brought order to the moment and pulled both Rito and Momo from their stupors.

'That was unexpected,'Rito thought quietly while began following Yami. "What do you think that was about? And who was that guy?" He asked.

"Probably another one of Lala's suitors or fans or something," Momo answered.

"Whoever he was, sounds like he plans on coming back," Yami stated.

Momo shrugged and grabbed Rito's arm tightly. "I just hope he doesn't interrupt anything if he does, " She purred.

Rito shivered slightly and his face turned red, tensing up at her body's touch. "M-Momo, y-y-your _breasts _are-"  
>"Oh, you like them?" She asked seductively.<br>"That's not what I- I mean kind of- But I didn't mean-," Rito's face turned even redder as he fumbled for the words.  
>Momo just pressed in harder, getting a small yelp from Rito in response, "Come on Rito, let's have some f-"<p>

"I do not like ecchi people," Yami seethed, cutting off Momo mid tease.  
>Momo smiled innocently and let go of Rito's arm. "I have no idea what you're talking about Yami-chan," she explained as if the entire incident was a big misunderstanding.<p>

Rito silently thanked Yami as their journey continued.

"Mikan, I'm home," Rito announced loudly as he walked through the familiar door, "And I brought Yami-chan like you asked."

"Rito!" Yelled Lala as she love-tackled him from the shadows. The girl was wearing Peke as a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with pink trim. "Why are you so late?"

Rito's answer as well as his cries for help were muffled by Lala's chest, which was suffocating him.

"Lala-sama, you are currently inhibiting his ability to breathe and may wish to remove yourself if you wish to receive an answer," Peke suggested.

Lala stuck out her tongue and hit her head gently, "You're probably right Peke." She then lifted herself into a sitting position, although she was still straddling Rito. "Why are you so late?" She repeated her earlier question.

Rito gasped for air, 'Why me?' he asked himself quietly. "Haruna-chan was sick, so I filled in for her duties, then I had to look for Yami-chan to ask her to dinner." 'Then this scary guy in black showed up.' He added silently.

Lala beamed her smile at him as she stood up. "Okey-dokey, then."  
>Rito stood up as well, having already caught his breath. Mikan popped out of the living room. "Rito, we have a guest," she told him, gesturing to a boy standing beside her.<p>

The boy smiled pleasantly, "Hi, I'm Yuuma Ichiro, nice to meet you." Yuuma had straight black hair and startling blue eyes, he wore a black button up shirt and khaki shorts.

"I'm Yuuki Rito, it's nice to meet you as well," Rito greeted.  
>"I found him passed out on the side walk in front of the house on the way home from school," Lala stated. "I was about to call Mikado-sensei a few minutes ago when he woke up."<p>

"You're so kind Lala," Rito said absentmindedly.

Lala's face lit up, "Rito! You really think so?!"

"Erm-uh did I say that out loud?" Rito asked as he was once again love-tackled.

"Is it always like this here?" Yuuma asked.

Mikan sighed, "Yep. Oh, before I forget, is there anything you would like for dinner?"

Yuuma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose any more than I already have. I'll just get going."  
>"It's really no trouble, we have plenty of food and I'd rather keep an eye on you since you jsut woke up and all." Mikan grabbed her apron, "By the way, do you know what caused you to pass out?"<br>Yuuma closed his eyes then shook his head, "No, all I remember is walking along the sidewalk then waking up and seeing you and Lala."  
>"Then there's no telling what caused you to fall unconscious so you should really here for a bit until Mikado-sensei arrives."<br>"If you insist..." Yuuma answered.

"Thanks for the meal," Rito, Mikan, Lala, Nana, Momo,Yami, and Yuuma all said in unison before they began eating the steaming food before them.

"This food is amazing, Mikan," Yuuma said in between bites.  
>"Delicious as always," Rito agreed.<p>

Mikan blushed as she always did from the praise, "It's just because I've had to cook so much."

The rest of their dinner went by rapidly. Nana told about one of her pets growing into adulthood, Momo and Lala took turns feeding Rito by hand, and eventually, everything turned to Yuuma.  
>"So, Yuuma-kun, what school are you attending?" Rito asked the boy.<br>"I was supposed to start Sainan High today, but I got lost and... well... passed out in front of your house," he answered.

"That's where Rito, Momo, Nana, and I go," Lala interjected. "maybe we can show you the way tomorrow."  
>Yuuma laughed nervously, "I'm afraid I live on the other side of town, we'd have to get up really early for that."<br>"Not if you stay here," Lala suggested rather emphatically. "We've got a spare futon you could use-"  
>"Thanks, Lala-chan, but I'm afraid I really need to get home soon," Yuuma cut her off as he looked down at his watch. "In fact I should get going n-"<br>Just then, a huge boom of thunder shook the whole house and the lights turned off.

Mikan jumped and yelped as her fear of thunderstorms took over.

Yuuma sighed as he listened to the now prominent sound of rain. "What were you saying about a spare futon?"

**I'm not the best writer in the world, but I know that I could be worse. As short as this first chapter is, I feel like I need to end it here so that I can hear some feedback and get some sleep (It's 1:00 am where I am right now). Also, it's not beyond my capabilities to entirely rewrite the story at this point, so If I hear enough negative feedback (or if I decide that I don't like how I wrote this) then that's what I'll do.**

**One more thing, since the manga is at such a critical point, I probably won't release anything Yami-darkness related (even though that is the main conflict of the story). Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

To Love-Ru: Chaos Chapter 2

**Well it's a new chapter, Chapter 2 nonetheless. I was very tired when I wrote chapter 1 which caused it to be awkward, full of errors, and rather short, so I apologize for that. In theory this chapter should be better since I'm writing this at 5:00pm instead of 1:00am.  
><strong>

**In order to complete this story without avoiding the subject of darkness for three to four months while the next few issues of the manga are released, I'm just going to pretend chapter 39 hasn't happened yet. So just look at this story as a prototype and me seeing what level my writing skills are at. (I ran the basic plot by a few people and they said that it was "very interesting" so in theory that "should" mean that if my story sucks it's because the writing itself is uninteresting and not the actual plot.)**

**Surprisingly, it doesn't take long to write a chapter or two, it just takes a long time to decide what should happen, when it should happen, who should be involved, and how much groping Rito needs to do. I digress.**

**For those of you who are critics, I would like you to pay close attention to my OC. I spent months trying to make him a balanced and three-dimensional character despite a part of his character working against that. I really don't want a continuity warping sociopathic Marty Stu like say... another popular story (I have no idea what the policy is on referring to other author's works) that, although it was popular and well made, I still don't want my story to turn out like. My OC is there for a specific purpose, as a plot device to further the plot, not to twist the To Love-Ru universe into something I want it to be.  
><strong>

**One more thing, I made a mistake with Yuuma Chiro's name, it's his name should be Yuuma Ichiro (for those of you who don't know Yuuma means "permanent truth" and Ichiro means "first son" I think) so I will be changing it in both chapters accordingly.**

**Enjoy the story, and please review! :)**

* * *

><p>The rays of the morning light woke Yuuki Rito from his sleep. He attempted to open his heavy eyelids, but they were uncooperative. Rito yawned as his eyes slowly opened, revealing a blurry world to him. He blinked a few times before attempting to stretch, then. feeling an unfamiliar weight on his chest, he slowly pulled back the covers.<p>

There, clinging to his chest on his right side, was Momo Velia Deviluke, third princess of Deviluke. The only piece of clothing she wore was an unbuttoned dress shirt that he suspected was his. Just as his face turned red and he was about to wake her up, he noticed a far more unusual sight.  
>"Mikan!?" The boy yelled in confusion, "Not you too!"<p>

Mikan was clinging to his left side, wearing yellow pajamas with pink flowers on them. She shifted slightly in her sleep, seemingly undisturbed by Rito's outburst. 'I really hate to say this, but they're so cute when they sleep...' Rito thought as his blush deepened.

"Are you awake Rito?" 'Shit,' Rito thought as he heard Momo's voice. The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, slowly blinking them open.  
>"Moe," Rito said with a bit of awe in his voice. "Wait, Momo, why are you here? Didn't I tell you to stop coming in her while I sleep?"<p>

Momo smiled innocently as she sat up, exposing almost all of her body as she did so. Just as her innocent smile turned sly and she stretched to reveal everything she possibly could to the boy, she saw Mikan. Momo saw her chance at this and acted quickly so that the already flustered boy could be caught even more off guard. She crawled up to his face, sure to not disturb Mikan as she did so, and leaned in until their faces were but an inch away, "You don't seem to mind her sleeping in here. Oh, you naughty boy, don't tell me that you're a," she gasped for added effect ," siscon, are you?"

"What the-, no I'm not a- I don't have a-!" Rito, once again, fumbled for the words that would clear up the "misunderstanding" but alas, they never come. He blushed, his face turned tomato red, he sat up violently, and shook his head emphatically, 'He's so cute when he's flustered' Momo thought as she fed the fire by interjecting a disbelieving "I see" here and a hurt "so that's why" there.  
>This commotion, of course, woke up Mikan, who immediately felt an understandably large amount of embarrassment. She quickly sat up, interrupting Momo's teasing and, seeing where she was, tensed up. Her face turned beat red when she realized that there was not even a stupid excuse that no one would believe to tell her brother. She swallowed as Rito's eyes met hers, and she could feel her desperation and embarrassment growing by the second. "I-I-I..." she stammered. "...have to go make breakfast!" She exclaimed and in one fluid motion grabbed her pillow and hurriedly exited the room.<p>

With Momo interrupted, Rito took action, quickly slipping out of her clutches. "I gotta go too," he explained as he grabbed his neatly folded uniform and bolted out of his room.

Momo sighed, "I suppose that's enough teasing for one morning," she said to herself with a tone full of regret.

* * *

><p>The walk to school was silent. Only Rito, Lala, and Ichiro were walking to school, making an odd trio of a tired bronze-haired boy in deep thought, a beaming pink-haired girl, and a sullen black-haired boy hanging in the back.<br>"I-I think I'll go on ahead. I'm pretty sure that I can find my way from here." Ichiro broke the silence nervously as he began to quicken his pace.

"Are you sure Yuuma-kun?" Lala asked with only a hint of concern in her voice.

Ichiro smiled nervously, "Yeah, oh and Yuuki-kun."  
>"Hm?" Rito asked.<br>"Congratulations on passing the second test," he replied, waving back as he did so.  
>Rito stopped and his jaw opened slightly as Ichiro ran ahead.<p>

Lala looked at Rito and tilted her head to the side, her smile gone and a curious look in her eyes. "What's wrong Rito."  
>'That boy...' Rito though, 'How could Ichiro know about that...' "It's nothing Lala, I just spaced out." He lied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he continued forward. "Hurry up or we'll be late."<br>Lala's smile returned. "Okay!" She answered as she grabbed Rito's hand and hummed a happy tune. 'He's not telling me something,' she thought, 'It must be about what Ichiro said, but whatever it is, Rito has his reasons and I trust him.'

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk was a blur of blue skies, pink-hair, and bland houses to Rito. Before, he was thinking about his sister being in his bed. Although he knew Mikan was scared of thunder and couldn't sleep during a thunderstorm, she was always awake and gone before he even noticed. But after Ichiro ran ahead, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had said about passing 'the second test' as the only one he could think of that knew about that was him, Momo, and, of course, the strangely familiar boy who gave him his 'first test' yesterday. Little did he know that he was walking out of the frying pan, through the fire, and straight into hell.<p>

"Class," Honekawa directed their attention, "We have new students today."  
>'huh?' Rito was jarred from his daydream. 'Wait, wasn't I just walking to school a few seconds a-' The door opened, stopping Rito from questioning the continuity of the story as it revealed the boy from yesterday, dressed in the same all-black clothing.<p>

"Class this is..." Honekawa squinted at the name on the list, leaning a bit closer and shifting his glasses, "this is... Yuuma... Ichiro."  
>The boy walked forward and did a slight bow, "Please take care of me." He said in a slightly humble tone. At this the female population of the class got hearts in their eyes and screamed "He's so hot!" all at once. Ichiro smiled pleasantly as he walked forwards down the row to Rito's left.<p>

"Sit beside me?" One girl asked, "No he's mine!" A more dominant one demanded.

He made eye contact with each of the girls and even blushed slightly a the attention, but his unwavering confidence still dominated the room. He sat in the chair behind Rito, causing the two girls beside him to sigh contentedly and the rest to look down at their seats sullenly.

"Are you ready for your next test Rito-kun?" The boy whispered, causing a shiver of uncertainty to go down Rito's spine.

Kotegawa, unaffected by Ichiro's apparent charms, stood up angrily. "That uniform is not complaint with school regulations! As the head of the Sainan High School Disciplinary Committee, I must request-no I demand that you change immediately!"

Ichiro stood up as well, meeting Kotegawa's intimidating stare with kind, yet confident eyes. "Very well then. If someone with such a position, especially a girl so beautiful, requests this of me, then I cannot very well refuse."  
>Kotegawa blushed at his compliment, caught off guard as she had never received one after a scolding such as this, then the rest of the girls screamed in anticipation. "He's going to change right here! Kotegawa-san you're so forward" They screamed in unison.<p>

Kotegawa's face turned red from embarrassment, "N-n-o that's not why I-!"

Much to the female portion of the class's disappointment, Ichiro simply snapped his fingers causing his hat and clothes to disappear and a school uniform replace them immediately. "Are you satisfied?" He asked.

Kotegawa, still red-faced at the others accusations, simply nodded and sat down.

Rito had finally gotten a good look at the guy. 'He looks the same as yesterday, tan skin, lean, muscular build, tall, black spiky hair, and a sole patch of hair on his chin, but... something's different from yesterday,' Rito thought.  
>"Now class," Honkawa began after the chaos had subsided, "here is our other new student."<p>

'Nothing's different except... oh wait...' he finally caught the difference, 'Yesterday his eyes were glowing crimson red, but today they're a dull, reddish-brown.'

The door opened, again revealing a shocking sight. Honekawa squinted at the name once more, this time drawing back when he saw it. "It says your name is Master Nemesis?"  
>This caught Rito's attention, jarring him from his thoughts. He looked to the door and saw Honekawa giving a questioning glance to the black-haired girl. Nemesis had changed from her usual childlike appearance to seem slightly older, about fourteen or so, although, she had taken liberties when it had come to her measurements. The male portion of the class, which had been seething with rage at Ichiro, then took their turn to, once again, be dumbstruck at the beauty of their new classmate.<br>"I was supposed to be listed under Lilith Nightshade, but I suppose the principal forgot," the girl answered.

She walked down the row to Rito's left, her catlike eyes staring at him intently. The boys at first drooled, then saw her target, and became angry once more.

'Shit,' Rito thought as he looked into Nemesis' eyes. He then saw the jealous stares of the other guys, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT they're gonna kill me!'  
>Nemesis dragged the boy to Rito's left from his seat and sat down in the desk, moving it over as far as she could to Rito's side and clinging to his arm tightly.<br>Kotegawa, now recovered from the embarrassment of Ichiro's entrance, then intervened. She angrily stood up and stared Nemesis down.  
>'Oh no,' Rito sighed on the inside as he knew what would happen.<br>"SHAMELESS!" She yelled as she pointed at the girl with prejudice in her eyes. "Shameless things like this are against school policy and will not be tolerated! As the head of the Sainan High School Disciplinary Committee, I hereby order you to stop this shameless illicit behavior this instant!"  
>Nemesis rolled her eyes and snuggled up even closer to Rito in defiance. "Is it really that you are in protest of my 'illicit behavior' or is it that you are jealous because of who my behavior is targeted at?"<br>Kotegawa blushed, and her face grew red from even more embarrassment, "O-of course not! T-that's _ridiculous._" Kotegawa overemphasized the last word.

Nemesis smiled deviously, "Then why are you," she brought up her fingers and counted, "So angry at me, blushing, embarrassed, and stuttering nervously when you denied it?"

Kotegawa's blush deepened, her entire body turned red, and she started shivering. "That's it! I'm reprimanding you for-"  
>"Telling the truth and exposing your hypocritical motives?" Nemesis interrupted. "maybe it's not just that your jealous that I'm being so 'shameless' to your crush, but also because he's enjoying it." Nemesis stated matter-of-factly, planting a kiss on Rito's cheek and causing him to yelp. ", even better than that, maybe it's because you don't have the courage to do these kinds of things?"<br>Kotegawa gulped involuntarily as her guilt-ridden conscience made her panic.

Nemesis smiled, "So that's it. You secretly desire to do things like this but you can't bring yourself to because you are afraid of what people think. Then when someone like myself comes along and actually does something 'shameless', you become jealous of their courage and wish to stop them so that you won't have to feel lacking." Nemesis smile grew into a sadistic grin as she thought of the fear that was running through Kotegawa at the moment, "Am I right?"  
>Kotegawa's entire body shook, her mind clouded by anxiety and fear as Nemesis' all too true guesses caused her to panic. "YOU'RE EXPELLED!" She screamed.<p>

Nemesis laughed, "I'm afraid you don't have that kind of authority, you're just a hypocritical disciplinary officer that tries to enforce her rules on the school to feel better about her own shortcomings."

Kotegawa's knees became weak. 'I can't... she won't... I CAN'T TAKE THIS!' her mind screamed as she once again panicked, this time fleeing the room and crying.

Nemesis just laid her head on her desk, removing her body from Rito's. "Servant, your master is in need of a massage."

"No," came Rito's defiant answer, causing the class to gasp.

"What did you say?" Nemesis asked as she glanced over her shoulder, a look of disbelief not anger in her eyes.

"I said, 'no'," Rito repeated, the anger in his voice clear. He then stood up and headed for the open door. "Honekawa-sensei, I'm going to make sure Kotegawa's okay."

"Make sure she's all right, but be here tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I believe that it's better than chapter one, but I have no idea since I'm just a silly writer. It is longer though!<strong>

**Again, I tried to focus less on my OC, and I know that all the girls were fawning over him, but I swear to god that there is a good reason! If you have any complaints please tell me.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: He Cries For You

To Love-Ru: Chaos Chapter 3

**Woah, a new chapter already? I am on a role! But seriously, I write these things as they come to me, so you won't always just have a delay of a day or two before a new chapter. I labeled the story chaos for a reason.**

**Also, a new review caught something in the second chapter. Yeah the whole 'gay thoughts' thing. I did not mean to do that, honestly I just wasn't thinking when I wrote it, so I just recently rewrote it. For all of you that want some sort of yaoi fiction, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. I just don't see Rito as being that indiscriminate.**

**So, new chapter. Wow, wonder how I'm gonna start this one out huh? I intentionally left a cliff hanger for two reasons. 1: I like f****** with people, 2: I have trouble starting off my chapters, and 3: I had no clue on how I was going to portray a crying Kotegawa that was in a severely ridiculed state or a comforting yet uncomfortable Rito. Writing people who are in a deeply emotional state is very difficult, especially when you don't see those emotions in the manga. **

**I really should have gotten a beta reader before I started, as being the author puts me into a destructive observation viewpoint. I know everything that will happen, who my characters are, where they will be, what they are thinking, and exactly what they are doing and will do, meaning the way I see my OC is different than the way you see him. While I see (for example) an all-powerful badass, you may (or may not) see him as a godboy jerkass, which is why I stress the importance of criticism in his case.**

**I have no idea where this story is going though. I have a map, a destination, and a few landmarks, but I have no route. For instance, I made up the entire 'Test your worth' thing **_**as I was writing it**_**, and it will have a major effect on the plot. I had to change my plans for the entire first part of the story and even change around my OC's character a bit to do it. I also made up the confrontation between Kotegawa and Nemesis. I didn't plan for it to happen, I just kinda wrote it because, for all intents and purposes, it happened and I wanted to tell you about it. That includes Kotegawa running off and crying. I'm just as much along for the ride as you are, I just happen to be telling you what happens next in my own little version of the To Love-Ru universe.**

**Enjoy the story, and please review! (Or I'll have Nemesis ridicule you in front of your crush) :)**

* * *

><p>Kotegawa didn't know why she felt the way she did. Was it because the things that Nemesis had said were true? Was it because Rito was there to see it? Was it because the girl had viewed her as less than a fly? Why, she didn't know, but she did know that the tears wouldn't stop falling, that the pain in her chest that constricted her breathing and made her choke wouldn't go away.<p>

The girl's tears blurred her vision to the point that she could barely see, but she couldn't stop running either. And run she did. Through the lonely hallways lined with dated lockers and filled with the gray light of the cloudy day, past each class full of students absentmindedly daydreaming as their teacher droned on. She first turned left, then right as the West Wing began to end. She still ran, now past ugly, blank walls, and unused classrooms, then she hit the wall that signified the west wing's dead-end.

She yelped and crashed to the ground on her butt hard, not knowing whether to welcome distraction from her hurting heart and stinging eyes, or to curse source of yet another type of pain.

"Kotegawa-san!" Kotegawa gasped as she heard Rito's voice calling down the hallway. "Kotegawa-san, wait up!"  
>'No,' she thought desperately as she frantically sat up, 'No one can see me like this! Especially not-', she interrupted her thoughts before she could finish, a twinge of uncertainty running through her mind, 'him'.<p>

Kotegawa looked around desperately, 'There has to be _somewhere_ I can hide, somewhere I can run.' Before she could act, Rito appeared before her, panting havily with sweat dripping off of his forehead.

"Finally, *pant* you stopped," Rito bent and put his hands on his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Are you *pant* okay *pant* Kotegawa-san?"  
>Kotegawa sniffed, placing her hands over her eyes. The shock from Rito's arrival had stopped her from crying for the moment, but she soon resumed sobbing.<p>

Rito cringed, 'Now what am I supposed to do?' He asked himself. 'Damn my impulsiveness, running after her and not even thinking of what to do.' He walked over to the crying girl and sat down beside her. "Uh... Kotegawa-san?"  
>Kotegawa looked up momentarily, tears still in her eyes. 'Why am I crying?' She asked herself, 'Why did what that girl say make me feel this way? Is it because I-' she struggled with her thoughts. 'Is it because I love h-'<br>"I know that you're hurting right now," Rito nervously told her as he averted his eyes from hers. "And I know that what Nemesis is what's causing you to feel hurt... but..." Rito sighed. "You have to understand, that Nemesis was messing with you. It's not that what she did wasn't wrong it's just that... how should I put this. She doesn't understand how much she can hurt people."

Kotegawa gasped, 'Is he... defending her?'.

Rito looked at Kotegawa with concern in his eyes, "All I'm saying, is that Nemesis has led a very secluded life, so you shouldn't take it personally. I know from experience, that she can be very mean, but that she also doesn't understand everything that she's doing."

Kotegawa had stopped crying. Her face had changed from an expression of sadness, to shock, and now to a type of calm anger. "I see what you're saying." Kotegawa bent her face down, shielding her eyes as a few more tears ran down her face. "Nemesis doesn't know what she's doing so I shouldn't take it personally." Kotegawa stood up and turned her back to Rito.  
>'Aw shit, I pissed her off,' Rito groaned in his mind. 'Now she's gonna kill me, then the guys are gonna kill me, then Nemesis will...' Rito shivered in fear,' Punish me.' He bent over and rubbed his hair viciously as a few tears began to form, "I try to help and I just end up making things worse!"<p>

Kotegawa turned around again, shocked to see Rito crying. 'What?'

"I'm sorry Kotegawa, I really am. I just don't want you to end up hating Nemesis, I have no idea what she would do to you!" Rito yelled. The boy stood up suddenly, his fists clenched tightly.

"I know it hurts Kotegawa, when you're ridiculed in front of your friends. How much it hurts to feel powerless. How much you hate feeling like it's your fault for standing up for something you believe in!" Rito was practically screaming. "Kotegawa, I don't want you to end up Nemesis' enemy, because that is a bad place to be and- and-"  
>'Why are you crying?' Her mind raced, 'Why are you crying for me! You have no right!' "Either make me feel like this and take responsibility or stop playing with me like this!" She yelled.<p>

Rito's eyes went wide and he jumped back. "W-what? What did you- WHAT?!"  
>Kotegawa turned around. "Baka," she told him before running away again.<p>

"Wait, Kotegawa-san! What did you mean by 'take responsibility?'"Rito stumbled forwards, but didn't chase after her again. 'I think I've already done enough damage...'

* * *

><p>"Interesting," Ichiro muttered as he sat in class, "You pass the third test, Rito-kun."<p>

He leaned forwards and tapped Nemesis on the shoulder.  
>"Hmm?" Nemesis asked, interrupted from her thought process.<br>"Excuse me, Miss Nightshade, I was wondering if we could... talk alone." He asked.  
>"Of course, Yuuma-kun," She replied with a hint of seduction in her voice. She stared into his eyes briefly. 'Wait, his eyes are... glowing?'<p>

"Hmmmmmm," Honegawa stood with a few papers in his hands. "The students on duty today are Yuuki Rito, and Kotegawa Yui, but since they're not here I suppose I'll have La-" Honegawa's eyes flickered briefly as he cut himself off short, "I mean, the new students fill in for them. Yuuma, Miss Nightshade, do you mind taking these papers to the office for me?"  
>Nemesis turned around and narrowed her eyes. 'That was a little... convenient,' she though with suspicion.<p>

"Of course not, Honegawa-sensei, do we, Lilith-chan?" Ichiro's tone turned slightly poisonous and his satisfied smirk, which both went unnoticed to the rest of the class, further convinced Nemesis that something was up.

"Of course not," Nemesis agreed.  
>Ichiro stood up and took the papers from Honegawa and smiled devious as he headed out the door. 'This should be fun...'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Cliffhanger, surprise! I'm running out of time right now, so I had to end this quicker than I thought I would. Short chapter, running low on time, late at night... I hope this turns out okay... Oh well I guess I'll find out tomorrow!<strong>

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Last Test

**Well hello there dear reader! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Chaos, a real accomplishment to update so fast if I do say so myself. I'm not exactly sure if people actually like my story though, I only have five reviews and one of those was mine. That really does discourage me, but it could be that the story is just new and that new stories don't get that many reviews. Oh well, review if you want me to continue my story or not.**

**So I believe that the characters have acted in character, especially since I have not read a single complaint about OOC characters. But, if you feel that they are acting OOC then please tell me as, like I said before, I want this to be like a spin-off not a complete change in universe.**

**I really have been mysterious haven't I! I know that many stories love to tell you everything about the characters and their abilities all at once, but I'm just keeping you guessing! If you don't think I am telling you ****_enough _****about what's going on, then please tell me, as I write not for myself alone, but also to entertain you guys! It is a basic human need, pathetic as it is, to want to meet the approval of others, *shrugs* nothing I can do about it.**

**A Review makes me holla Jay2Jay chile! :)**

* * *

><p>Rito slowly walked down the hallway back to class. He was looking at the ground with downcast eyes, and was deep in thought. "Kotegawa," he muttered worriedly.<p>

"Rito, my boy," came a poisonous male voice, "Is this the bitch that you're looking for?"

Rito jerked his eyes up and gasped. Ichiro stood in front of him wearing his black hat and clothes, a sadistic grin that revealed sharp, pointed teeth was on his face, and his glowing crimson eyes were filled with sick enjoyment. But, what had surprised Rito was that Ichiro held an unconscious Kotegawa in his right arm, his right hand grabbing her left breast, while his left hand held her face by the chin.

"BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Rito yelled, his face twisted in anger as he brought his fist up threateningly.

Ichiro shook his head slowly. "Come and get her, Rito-chan," he taunted.

Rito rushed forwards, his thoughts turned red by Ichiro's actions. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" He screamed as his feet hit the ground.

Ichiro laughed and stepped aside as Rito lunged forwards. "Too slow!"

Rito spun around and crouched, then leapt forward to punch Ichiro in the face.

"Pathetic," Ichiro taunted as he sidestepped easily and kicked Rito in the back, sending him into the ground with a loud thump. Ichiro lifted his boot from Rito's back, and slowly put his weight on the boy's face. "You're failing the test, Rito-chan," Ichiro taunted. "Maybe this isn't enough to motivated you, maybe I need to do more." Ichiro giggled giddily as he brought his hand to Kotegawa's face.

"NO!" Rito protested before having his face ground further into the floor. "S-STOP!"

Ichiro grabbed Kotegawa by the chin again and squeezed open her mouth. "She should really be awake for this," he said matter-of-fact-ly as his eyes shimmered.

"Wha-Where? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kotegawa screamed and began to struggle.

"Now, now, Yui-chan. You've been a very _naughty _girl, what with this _shameless_ body of yours," he mused as he groped her left breast. "You really shouldn't struggle, what with your boyfriend watching and all."

Kotegawa moved her eyes to see Rito on the floor. "Y-Yuuki-kun!"

"Kotegawa-san," Rito responded, "Hold on!"

Ichiro laughed sadistically, "Yeah, hold on Yui-chan," He taunted as he began to lower his face towards hers. Kotegawa, seeing what Ichiro was about to do, struggled even harder, clamping her mouth shut as she did so. But Ichiro simply squeezed the area around her mouth tightly, forcing it to open slightly before he smashed his lips against hers.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rito screamed once again, tears running down his face. He looked around rapidly for a way to escape, then saw his chance. He grabbed Ichiro's other leg, dragging it out from under the boy and causing him to break off the forced kiss and yell in surprise. Rito got up quickly taking Kotegawa's hand and dragging her up. "Run," he told her.

Kotegawa paused in shock, then nodded. Then she ran, stumbling once then fleeing down the empty hallway, her footsteps ringing out loudly then fading to tell Rito she was safely away.

Rito tackled Ichiro on the ground, raising up and pounding him with first one fist, then another. "YOU BASTARD I'LL K- huh?" Rito opened his eyes, and blinked in confusion. "What? Where did he-?" His anger had disappeared, along with the pain in his face and body and Ichiro. He sat up, noticing that he had been laying down in the fetal position on the hallway floor. "Was I asleep?"

"Sort of," came a familiar male voice.

Rito turned around to see Ichiro in his school uniform looking down at him with kind, reddish-brown eyes. Ichiro bent down and smiled pleasantly, reaching forward to help Rito up.

"I just had the strangest dream..." Rito trailed off as he grabbed Ichiro's hand and helped himself up.

"I know," Ichiro told him, "That was the final test."

Rito stood in shock, so surprised at Ichiro's statement that all he could manage was a simple"What?"

"It's difficult to explain the science behind it, but I caused you to have a dream so that I could test you without actually having to harm anyone." Ichiro explained, then rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that."

Rito looked up at the boy, "I'm confused, why are you testing me anyways?" 'So that was a test? I'm so confused.' Rito thought.

Ichiro held up a single finger and waved it side to side. "Uh-uh, I'm afraid that I can't tell you the 'why' right now. But what I can tell you, , is that Nemesis is currently making a mess of the classroom, and you should really stop her before it's too late."

A chill of fear ran down Rito's spine, "What the hell does that mean?"

"You should really go and find out shouldn't you?" Ichiro asked before doing a small laugh.

Rito immediately bolted past Ichiro. 'Damn that guy is annoying.' The world was a blur to him as he ran as fast as he could down the hall to class 2-A.'What the hell does he mean?' Rito wondered. Rito neared the doorquickly, 'Almost there!' he thought.

"Is everybody alright?" Rito yelled as the door slammed open. Nemesis was laughing and sitting on her desk in the center of a group of guys that were all drooling and on one knee. She stopped as soon as she saw her favorite servant enter the room.

"Yuuki-kun, come here. Your master still requires a massage!" She ordered. The rest of the class however, or should I say, the rest of the free souls except Lala ,gave odd stares at the boy's entrance.

Rito's sweat dropped, "But Ichiro told me that-"

"My boy, there are many ways to make a mess and many types of messes to make," said a laughing Ichiro as he appeared behind Rito and patted him on the back, then walked on into the class, smiling.

"Servant! Massage! Now!" Nemesis demanded.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Rito cried as he rushed forwards, pulled by an unknown force to do his 'masters' bidding. 'Where the hell is Honekawa-sensei in all of this?' Rito wondered.

* * *

><p>"You did well, Neme-chan," Ichiro told the raven-haired girl in front of him. "I'm proud."<p>

Ichiro and Nemesis were standing in the empty school hallway outside of class 2-A.

"Thank you," Nemesis replied. "Is there anything else you require of me?" She looked into the boy's eyes and smiled. "Onii-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. That was... damn that was surprising. I just about had a heart attack! This entire chapter has been one big plot twist and mindf*** rolled into one, huh?<strong>

**Until next time... dear readers. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Flame

**That last chapter was woah am I right? So this guy is Nemesis' big bro, which makes him Yami and Mea's big bro as well (for all of you that either didn't have time to figure it out, or just haven't thought about it) and, for some reason, she's doing what he says. Wonder why? I guess you'lljust have to review to make sure I finish the story...**

* * *

><p>Ichiro smirked. "It feels good to here you say that, Neme-chan. After being gone for so long, it's nice to feel needed again."<p>

Nemesis frowned. "Don't fool yourself. I call you that out of respect for your power, not because I feel obligation from our relation."

Ichiro laughed. "You know what they say about tsunderes and strangely specific denial," he teased.

"Whatever," Nemesis waved it off, "Back to the matter at hand. You want something, what is it?" She stated the question without a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Why, imouto. All I want is to say hello to my cute little sisters, is all." Ichiro replied and patted her on the head affectionately.

Nemesis' frown deepened. "Just tell me what you want already!"

"Fine, fine," Ichiro concede. "I want what I've always wanted, Eve's safety." He explained. "And for that I need you to put pressure on Rito-chan." He growled slightly as his eyes glowed crimson and a sadistic, shark-tooth smile spread across his face.

"Gah," Nemesis recoiled as she lost her nerve for a second, "I see that you still know how to creep people the fuck out."

Ichiro smiled pleasantly again, his teeth human and his eyes back to their usual rusted brown color. "Intimidation is an art form, you should know that, little miss manipulative."

'The way he switches from insanity to pleasant is especially disturbing,' Nemesis thought. "Alright then," Nemesis folded her arms and smiled, trying to regain some sense of composure and authority, "How much pressure we talking?"

"I want him to crack like an egg," Ichiro replied. "Make sure you use expendables and that he doesn't know that it's you," Ichiro ordered. "You wouldn't want someone important to end up as the room's new color scheme."

"What do you plan on doing, Onii-san?" Nemesis asked.

"That's for me to know and for everyone else to find out." He answered forcefully. His eyes began to glow again and his teeth turned sharp, "Any more questions?"

Nemesis shivered inwardly. "N-No, Onii-ch- I mean, Onii-sama." She bowed apologetically.

"Good. I wouldn't want a repeat of the Assualt on the Organization. I forget, what was your personal best on holding back a scream?"

Nemesis jumped. "S-six seconds, Onii-sama."

"If you don't want to try to replace that record, then you had better not disobey me again. Failure, I can forgive, but betrayal will not be tolerated." He reminded her. "Take your time with this, I want him to crack slowly, not all at once or he ends up insane like the rest."

"H-how is Kurosaki-sensei?" Nemesis asked.

Ichiro, who was back to his more friendly appearance, raised one eyebrow. "Still trying to claw his own eyes out, last I heard." He told her.

"One more thing," Ichiro said as he put his hand on the classroom's door. "Make sure that you don't kill anyone he loves, last thing I need is a martyr."

* * *

><p>Rito sat in his desk resting his chin on one hand. With the other hand he rolled a pencil back and forth on his desk. To anyone, but the most oblivious, he was obviously deep in thought. The bell rang, signifying the end change of classes, but Rito still didn't look up. Even if did then his vision would be almost immediately blocked by Nemesis, who was waiting for her chance to tease him again.<p>

"Alright class, for those of you that don't know me. I am Tearju Lunatique, and I will be substituting for Hitomi-sensei today," said the blonde woman who was writing her name on the chalkboard.

"U-um, T- Lunatique-sensei?" Richiro raised his hand and asked nervously, his eyes wide.

"Yes um..." She looked at the roll, "Yuuma-san?" She said tentatively.

"I-I w-would like to be excused," He asked nervously.

"What for?" Tearju asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Rito turned around. The once calm boy was clearly panicking, sweat dripping down his forehead, shifting nervously in his seat. Rito thought he saw the glint of metal, then the boy held up a deep cut on his hand which was bleeding profusely. "I-I have to go to the nurse's office." The boy answered with a pained expression.

"Oh my god!" Tearju and the rest of the class gasped. "Here I'll escort you myself."

"N-No need," the boy waved his hand in front of himself defensively, inadvertently slinging blood everywhere. "I-I can do it myself."

Risa stood up, "I'll take him!" She volunteered with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"O-okay Momioka-san, just hurry!" Tearju replied.

Risa smiled and grabbed Ichiro's non-bloody hand, "Come on, cutie. We have to be somewhere."

Ichiro nodded and followed her out, the door slamming shut behind them.

"That was... interesting." Nemesis muttered.

"A-Anyway class," Tearju clasped her hands together, "Let's move on with the lesson."

* * *

><p>"So how did this happen?" Mikado asked the black-haired boy whose bloody hand she held. "Oh I uh, tried using a knife and fork for my lunch instead of chopsticks and my hand... slipped." He laughed, "Clumsy me huh?"<p>

Ichiro was sitting on the edge of one of Mikado's cots while she sat sat in her doctors chair and bandaged his hand. Risa was sitting beside Ichiro, clinging to his free arm tightly.

"So, Risa," Mikado asked the girl without looking up, "Are you planning on using my secret room without my permission again? Perhaps with this," She leaned in to Ichiro,"Cute boy here."

Ichiro shivered and blushed slightly as he looked down.

Risa laughed. "Don't worry Yuuma-kun, Mikado-sensei's just messing with you," She paused and then whispered directly in his hear, "I would never use that room without permission."

"Risa, I'm afraid I need to talk to Yuuma-kun here alone, this was a serious injury. So why don't you go on back to class?" Mikado interrupted the girl's seductive attempts.

Risa pouted and was about to protest, but, seeing the serious look in Mikado's friendly eyes changed her mind. "Okay," She conceded as she sulked out of the room.

Mikado sighed and closed the door, then removed the bloody bandage to reveal Ichiro's perfectly healed hand. "You haven't lost your touch with the girls, have you 'Yuuma-kun'?" She asked the boy, sarcastically quoting the boy's name.

"Hey! I need that bandage for my story!" Ichiro protested as he snatched the bloody fabric away and wrapped it around his hand again. "I see you haven't lost your touch with men either, Ryoko."

"What do you want?" She asked in a tired tone. "I'm very busy you know." 'Why is he here?' She asked herself as she turned around and began to sort some papers on her desk.

"Busy doing what? Kissing people's boo-boos?" Ichiro mused.

"Yeah. At least the people that don't recover after you shove a nuke halfway up their ass." Mikado countered. "Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello to my old love is all..." he trailed off, "But I suppose I shouldn't try to rekindle such a long-dead flame."

"I didn't know you back then. I didn't know who you were, _what _you were.." She sighed, "Or what you were capable of doing."

Ichiro stretched out on the cot. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for my decisions."

'He's in Risa's class... 2-A...' Mikado gasped. 'Tearju's teaching that class today.'

"Hmm? What is it?" The boy asked.

"So why did you want to get out of class?" She asked.

Ichiro sighed. "Like I said, I wanted to say hi."

"You could have waited until after school." She countered.

"I was desperate?" He offered tentatively.

"If you were that desperate, why didn't you just walk out? No one could have stopped you.." She turned around and questioned him.

"Was it because of Tearju?" She asked.

Ichiro smirked, "You've always been good at figuring stuff like that out."

Mikado turned around again. "Using me for your own purposes. Just like old times, isn't it?"

Ichiro stood up. "I really did want to say hello." He told her as he walked out.

* * *

><p>The rest of Rito's day passed uneventfully. At least, as far as he was concerned. He had been in deep thought the entire day, oblivious to the world passing by around him. Once the final bell rang, Nemesis had sped off as fast as she could manage, saying something about a prior engagement, while Lala was on after-school duty, leaving Rito to walk home alone.<p>

'These past two days have been so confusing,' Rito thought. 'Ichiro appearing, him ranting about tests, Nemesis showing up as a new student...' He paused. 'Wait. Why did she enroll here?' He asked himself before shaking his head and moving on. 'Then Kotegawa crying and telling me to..' he blushed, 'This day seems to have gone on forever. It's like time slowed down to make sure it was all recorded somewhere. I wonder what happens next?'

**"I'm glad you asked,"** Came a deep voice from within Rito's mind.

Rito looked around, 'What was that?' He wondered.

**"That was me," **the voice answered.

'Me, who?' Rito asked, 'A-Am I imagining things?'

**"I am Chaos, and I am here to offer you a deal..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Time to see why the story is called To Love-Ru Chaos! Now we get into the really good part. Mysterious voices, Mikado formerly shagging Ichiro, my OC almost cutting his hand off to get away from Tearju... It's getting interesting! This makes me wonder... how old do you think Mikado is anyway? If she's as old as Tearju, then we could work from there. Yami is 24 (anime) and Tearju had to be at least in her 20s (She at least graduated high school and had to get involved with a shadow organization). So... food for thought huh? Oh, then how old is my OC you ask? Older than he looks...<strong>

**Until next time dear readers... Mwahahahahahahahahaha! O_O**


	6. Chapter 6: Deal With the Devil

**Neeeeeeeeewwwwww Chaaaaaaaaaaaapteeeeeeerrrrrr!**

**It's been a while, longer than usual. But not as long as it could have been I suppose.**

**That is not the point, what is the point is that I couldn't think of anything else to add into this chapter except "well so the important stuff happens then this other boring shit happens and now blah blah blah". Then I talked to the voices in my head for a while, and they told me that the best thing to do is to add in- ****_[Redacted by the voices in Jay2Jay's head] _****-so that should turn out well.**

**I am thinking about rewriting Chapter 1, cause seriously, I think that it sucks. The wording is awkward, the grammar is off in some places, and the rest of it presents all the characters in a weird, slightly OOC way. That being said, I was up until 1:00 am in the morning making that, so I expected that to a certain extent.**

**If you have any ideas or want to voice your opinion on my story, please review. You guys don't know how much it motivates a writer to here something as simple as "Good job" or "Keep up the good work" (And since I have a problem with anxiety and depression that goes double for me). So seriously, am I doing a good job?**

**So, in conclusion, I hope you enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hearing voices, being tied down, and hot alien babes with wings are freaking awesome<p>

Rito ran down the street as fast as he could, each of his feet hitting the pavement hard with a loud thwack. '**"I am here to offer you a deal, Yuuki Rito,"**' The Chaos' words echoed through his mind, '**"In reality, its more of a gift. You are weak compared to most of the species in this galaxy, weak and unable to protect those that you love."**' Rito closed his eyes when he felt them begin to burn.

'I know that,' he thought, 'I'm worthless.'

'**"Do not mistake my words, boy"'** the voice reprimanded, '**"You are very determined and ready to give your life to save someone. Even for those that would call you their enemy. That is far greater than any physical strength."**'

At that time, Rito was astonished at Chaos' seeming admiration. 'But that doesn't change the fact that I am unable to protect them,' Rito had answered, thinking back to all the times that his friends had protected him.

'**"True, but my gift can change that fact."**' Chaos had replied, making Rito gasp. '**"When you truly need this power, I will be there to give it to you. But understand this, even though it is just fraction of my power, you will be forever changed. But that is the price you must pay for the power of chaos. Until we meet again, Rito-san."**'

Rito stopped abruptly, putting his hands on his knees and panting. Slowly, he felt the sting of his tears begin to recede and his pounding heart began to slow. 'So now I'm hearing voices huh? Not only am I unable to protect my friends, but I am going insane asl-' Rito's thoughts were cut off as he hit the ground. Hard.

"Ouch! Sorry I didn't mean to-", came an unfamiliar female voice.

Rito forcefully opened his eyes, aware that he had most likely fallen in some sort of ecchi position. He looked up into the light grey eyes of a beautiful girl. She had light blue hair with yellow highlighted tips that fell down to her shoulders, and her expression was that of innocence and wonder. Her body had penned his down, and their faces were just inches away. "I-I-I," Rito stuttered nervously, his cheeks turning red at the feeling of her rather large chest pressed against his.

The girl blushed and jerked up, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I d-didn't mean to-" She gasped and turned around. She was wearing a dark blue suit top over a white, long sleeve blouse, a tie, navy stockings that came up to her thighs, and a large, blue, frilly skirt.

"What is it?" Rito asked as he stood up himself, "Is something wrong?"

The girl nodded, "I've got to go, I' sorry about falling on you though." She tried to run past the boy.

Rito grabbed her wrist, "M-Maybe I can help you. I've been in these kinds of situations before."

The girl looked at Rito and her cheeks turned pink as he let go, "T-thank you, but I'm afraid that an Earthling can't-"

Rito shook his head, "Yes I can. What are you running from?"

The girl's blush deepened, "T-There's a b-big m-monster." She told him.

Just then, a huge beast crashed through a house to their left. It had bare, grey skin and was about the size of a small living room. The creature had four legs, two longer, thinner legs at the front that had clawed hands, and two huge legs at the back similar to a frogs. It roared, showing off its triple rows of huge serrated teeth, and then looked directly at the pair with its four black, beady eyes.

"Damn, that is big," Rito muttered his agreement as he took off and grabbed her wrist once again, pulling her behind him as he ran.

'This boy,' the girl thought as her blush deepened, yet again, 'He's helping me even though he doesn't even know my name.' The girl shook her head and started to run faster, astonishing Rito as she did so. "Hold on, mister,"she said as she dashed forwards at a blinding speed.

Rito's legs didn't even touch the ground as the girl pulled him forwards. 'She's so fast,' he thought in amazement, 'And cute.' Rito blushed slightly at his thoughts then looked behind them to see that the creature was also moving at an incredible speed. "It's still following us," he told her.

The girl nodded, "Hold on, I'm gonna jump." She sprang into the air effortlessly, dragging poor Rito twenty meters into the air (~seventy feet for my American brethren). 'What's this feeling?' She asked herself, 'Well, he's the best one I've found.'

The jump landed them on top of a large building with the creature no where in sight. Rito looked up to see the girl's panting form. 'I must be weighing her down,' he realized, 'I guess I can't help her after all.'

The girl turned around and leaned on Rito's chest. "You're such an amazing person... would you please... allow me to..." She said nervously.

Rito's face turned red, "A-allow you to w-w-w-what?"

The girl blushed cutely, "I-It's embarrassing!" She yelled, "But, I want to- to reward you."

Rito's entire body turned red at this. 'Reward me how?' He asked himself.

She leaned forwards slowly, until their faces were inches away. "Please... please mark me..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and closed the gap between their lips.

Rito was in heaven. 'Her lips are so- they're so soft.' He thought.

The girl moaned softly and ripped away from the kiss. She jumped back and opened her eyes wide, then she yelled.

"Wh-What's wrong? Did I hurt you? A-Are you okay?" Rito asked.

The girl's wide, grey eyes glowed, then turned a dark blue. She held her stomach and bent over, two light blue wings bloodlessly bursting from her back. "N-No I'm fine, it's just-" She blushed, "Y-you just, 'marked' me, and..." her blush deepened and her face turned beet red, "I-It feels... so good."

Before Rito could ask anymore questions, the creature that had chased them jumped on top of the building, causing it to shake and cracks to appear in the concrete. Rito jumped up, "Come on, l-let's go, If we can get far enough away I can-" he winced, 'I can call my friends.' His mind finished. 'Chaos, I-I think that I'm ready for that-'

His thoughts were interupted by the sight of the girl kicking the creature in the face. "Away from here, Hunter!" She yelled "I-I have been marked by this one!" She pointed to Rito.

The Hunter sniffed the air and growled. It took a moment to decide what to do, then jumped from the building and disappeared.

Rito's jaw dropped, "How did you? What did you? What do you mean by 'marked'?" He asked finally.

The girl flinched, laughed nervously, and blushed. "I-I'm Tori Valyrian, w-what's your name?"

"Yuuki Rito," Rito answered, "But that doesn't answer my question-"

"Wait," Tori interjected. The girl looked at him with her jaw slightly open, "_You're_ Yuuki Rito? Fiance to Lala Satalin Deviluke and the next ruler of this universe?"

Rito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Y-Yeah. That's me, alright." He answered.

Tori took a knee, "I-I'm sorry Yuuki-sama, I-I did not mean to- I-I-I-," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

Rito laughed, "What for? You haven't done anything wrong, have you? And besides, I'm not the King of the Universe yet am I? Come on, stand up, call me 'Rito', okay?"

Tori looked up at the smiling boy standing in front of her. 'So this... this is the next in line to the throne? I can't believe it was _the _Yuuki-sama who marked me.' Tori stood up and smiled,"T-thank y-you Yuuki-sama," She gasped and stepped back, then bowed, "P-Please, forgive me. I meant Rito."

Rito smiled, 'I have no idea what I'm doing,' he thought. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not going to get mad over something like _that._"

The girl blushed and looked up again. "I-I suppose I should tell you who I am..."

* * *

><p>The flight to Rito's house had been short, but Rito had learned much about the girl that he had 'marked'. Tori was an alien known as a Valyrian, what's more she was a princess of the Valyrian household. "Of course," she had said, "Since the Devilukean's are in control of most of the known universe, I am a princess in title only." Then, the girl had told him about how her mother had tried to marry her off. "I came here to meet you," she said,"I thought that, since Lala's really nice, if she had found a husband then he must be nice too. So I came here to ask for your help in getting my mother off of my back. If there is anyone in this universe she would listen to, it would be the next ruler of our universe." She sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rito asked.

"Nothing," Tori answered. She then pointed down to Rito's house, "Is that it?"

"Yep," Rito answered, "I-It's bigger on the inside." He promised.

Tori set them down gently next to Rito's front door, her huge, shimmering wings disappearing when she did. "I-I suppose that I'll see you late-"

"Tori!" Yelled a happy Lala as she ran to the blue-haired girl. Lala looked into Tori's eyes and gasped, "You've been marked..."

Tori's face went red and she smiled nervously, "Yeah, Lala. I-I was marked rather recently too."

Lala beamed a smile. "So, who marked you? When's the cerimon-"

"I-It was Rito," she answered in a small voice."

Rito blushed as he thought back to the kiss. "Yeah, I-I did didn't I..."

Lala looked at Rito and pouted, a hurt look in her eyes. "You..." She turned around and ran, crying loudly.

"L-Lala?!" He asked/yelled in shock. 'What was that about?' He asked himself as he ran forwards, then tripped and fell to his hands and knees. He turned around to see a visible chain running from his hand to a metal choker on Tori's neck. She had staggered forwards from the pull. The chain shimmered and turned invisible, but he could still feel the pull. "Wh-WHAT?!" He yelled.

"P-Please don't be mad," she begged, tears rolling down her face, "Master."

* * *

><p><strong>So now that Rito has a hot girl on a chain calling him master and Lala is crying, what do you think is gonna happen? If you thought of something lemony, then you are completely wrong (at least in this story, maybe as a Oneshot in a different story I might...) since I said "no lemons". Also, the reason I put that is so that if I change this story to be rated M no one will get any funny ideas. <strong>

**What would you guys like to see happen? Hmmmmmmm? I have plans, yes. But this entire chapter was me writing by the seat of my pants. The only part I knew was gonna be in it was the part about Chaos in Rito's head. Then I was gonna have Rito smash into Run in her Blue Metalica Costume, then I though, "Blue. I can do something with that." And thus, Tori was born... from my weird fantasies, way too much anime, and the color blue. Just like the powerpuff girls!**

**Until next time, dear readers. PEACE OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chained to an Angel

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen of the To Love-Ru fan fiction fandom, and welcome to the show. (So hard not to put the lyrics to Saliva's "Ladies and Gentlemen")**

**Yeah I couldn't wait to see what happens. Like I said before, I come up with almost everything on the fly, so It's more like I'm telling you about a show than me planning out and writing a story. I just chill and go with the flow bro, ya' know?**

**So that last chapter was a doozy in my book. Hell, they're all doozies to me. Every single chapter there's a new plot twist. Someone acts OOC, a new person appears, a shocking secret is revealed, etc etc. I don't know, however, if that is how YOU guys feel. So if you think its a doozy, please review and tell me about it! In fact, I might just set up a poll...**

**Here's a question, can an OC in a fan fiction have a fandom? Just wondering because that would be the most awesome thing... I am working on my manga drawing skills, and although I am not nearly as good as most mangaka's I am better than most of the people that I have met... Oh well, if you would like for me to draw Ichiro or Tori and put up the artwork... somewhere then link it here, please tell me in the reviews! ****_You're digressing again Jay2Jay._**

**Last thing, if the constant "please review thing" is getting on to you, then please tell me about it... in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>'What?" Rito asked in disbelief as he looked at the once again visible chain. "What is this?"<p>

"It's the symbol of our bond," Tori explained as tear rolled down her face. "That chain can never be broken, but after a while it will lengthen."

"How far?" Rito asked in shock.

"It can lengthen infinitely, but it takes time." She looked up at him, "It will be at least a year before we can be fifteen kilometers from each other..." She explained. "But the chain won't even begin to lengthen for two weeks..." She got on her hands and knees, "I'm so sorry I did this to you. I-If I had known who you were then-"

"Why did you do it?" Rito stood up and looked away from the girl, "Why did you kiss me?"

Tori, looked at Rito, "B-Because I- Because I-," She cshut her eyes tightly, "You were *sniff* so nice to me and- and I was scared, and- and I din't know what else to do-" She gasped as she felt Rito's arms around her.

"It's okay," Rito reassured her. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll protect you." He felt a twinge of sadness at the last part, knowing that he never could. He looked into her eyes, "I'm not mad. Never was mad. I was just kind of confused." He patted her on the head and smiled, "Now come on. I would like you to meet my friends." 'Since when did I get so good with girls?' He asked himself as he helped Tori up. 'Why am I not nervous?' He opened the door, 'Why?'

* * *

><p>"It's working," Ichiro said to himself as he watched Rito comfort the girl. 'It's interesting just how sensitive these beings are to my power,' he thought. He dropped down from the tree he was hiding in to the street below and walked away without a sound. 'Let's see how well he handles my next test.'<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU BEAST!" Nana yelled as Rito walked in the door with a tearful Tori (alliteration y'all).<p>

"I'm sor-" Rito tried to apologize but was cut off by Nana's foot, "OUCH!" He yelled in pain as he grabbed his face, "That hurt," he pouted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT GIRL AND MY SISTER!?" Nanan demanded loudly.

"He broke my heart!" Lala yelled from her room.

'Sh-' Rito didn't even get enough time to curse as Nana punched him repeatedly, then tackled him and began choking him.

"S-Stop! You'll kill him!" Tori pleaded. "He didn't do anything! It was my fault!"

Nana stopped choking the boy and looked up to Tori with a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

"You're so sexist, Nana," said Ichiro as he calmly walked through the open door. "Or are you giving Rito a hard time because you're crushing on hi- OOF" Nana's fist met Ichiro's stomach and he fell down to his knees. "I see. You're so indiscriminate," he stated before getting kicked in the stomach again. "T-That hurt," he whimpered along with Rito.

Nana stood up and dusted off her hands, "What were you saying?"

Tori stared at Nana wide eyed, "P-Please don't kill me..." she begged.

"Relax, you're not a beast like him," she pointed at Rito, "Or trying to insult me." She glared at Ichiro, "Now, what was it you said about it not being the beast's fault?"

"W-Well, Rito saved me from this monster that was hunting me and I kissed him so... I kind of forced it on him." She explained.

"Oh," Nana stated in uderstanding, "Lala! That beast Rito wasn't being disloyal!" She called up.

Almost immediately Lala appeared at the top of the stairs with a hopeful smile on her face."Really?" She asked as she ran, then tripped down the stairs. "Ouch," both she and Rito said at the same time.

"YOU BEAST!" Nana yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!"

Rito opened his eyes, "Why is it so dark in here?" He tried to ask, but failed due to an unkown 'thing' in his mouth. Just as he did, he heard Lala moan slightly. "R-Rito! L-Let g-g-go of m-my t-tail!" She pleaded.

'I hate my life,' he complained as he felt Nana rip him out from under Lala. "N-Now Nana, Lala fell on _me._" He reasoned.

"He's right," Ichiro said, leaning against the wall behind them, "If you hurt him now you will only show that you are jealous." Nana reached back with her fist. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Its in poor taste to kill the messenger'?" He asked, "And if you punch _me _then It serves the same purpose, showing that you were embarrassed because I was right. In either case you only prove my point and show how childish you really are." Ichiro explained. "It's a win for me and only for me."

Nana ground her teeth and lowered her fist, "You're always doing stuff like that Ch-"

"Ichiro," the boy corrected her, "It's Ichiro now."

"Y-You guys know each other?" Rito asked, eager to change the subject.

Lala smiled, "Yep. Unfortunately, I didn't recognize him until he told me who he was..." She stuck out her tongue and hit her head gently. "Whoopsie."

Ichiro sttarted laughing. After a full minute of being out of breath he looked back up. "You're still cute as ever Lala-chi."

Rito furrowed his brow. "How long have you guys known each other?"

"I used to work with their father about nine years ago," Ichiro answered. "I've known them since they were born."

"We didn't see Ch- I mean, Ichiro often," Lala interjected. "Gin-san didn't really like us being around his secret weapon."

"That's enough about the past," Ichiro suggested. "What I'm interested in, is why girls seem to be dropping out of the sky and wanting to marry you, Rito." He scratched his head, "You're a good enough guy, but damn."

Tori looked at her hands and pushed two of her fingers together repeatedly. "Well... he did save me..."

Ichiro laughed, "I've saved... some people," he told her, "They didn't immediately try to marry me."

Tori blushed, "W-W-W-Well I-I guess th-that I-"

Rito put a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder, "If you don't want to talk about you don't have to, Tori." Rito inwardly questioned his confidence.

Ichiro smiled, "I see how it is. Rito charmed his way into your heart, taking advantage of your fearful state. He then used that to make himself out to be your savior, so you decided to reward your savior in the best way you knew how." He laughed in a less than pleasant way. "Ouch!" He yelped as Lala smacked the back of his head.

"Stop that, Ichiro-kun!" She lectured, "You're my Onii-san, so behave!"

Rito and Mikan blinked. "What just happened?" They both asked at once in disbelief.

Nana volunteered to explain. "When it comes to uh... Ichiro, Lala tends to behave more sisterly-"

"He's not really our Onii-san though." Momo interjected.

Nana grabbed Momo's tail, "I was going to say that! Let me finish next time!"

Momo moaned and sank to her knees, "L-Let g-go!"

"Are you going to take that from her Momo?" Ichiro taunted, "Letting Nana bully you around like that! Show her who's bos- OUCH!" He yelled the last part as Lala slapped the back of his head again, this time staggering him forwards from her super strength.

Both Rito and Mikan sweat-dropped as they watched Ichiro nurse his head, Lala lecture Ichiro, and the twins rolling on top of each other in an erotic sibling rivalry. "'Not really our Onii-san', my ass," Mikan deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food!" Nana, Momo, Rito, Mikan, Ichiro, and Tori all said to the heavens before unanimously saying, "Let's eat!"<p>

Tori shoveled food into her mouth like she could dislocate her jaw. "This is AMAZING!" She yelled in between bites, tears welling up in her eyes as she ate. "The food wasn't even this good at the palace!"

"It's delicious as always," Rito complimented.

Mikan, like always, blushed at his compliment. "It's only because I have to cook so much."

Ichiro smiled. "What's this? Mikan, my dear girl, are you perhaps a," He paused for dramatic effect, "Brocon?"

Mikan's face turned red (as did Rito's), "N-N-NO o-of COURSE not!" She denied.

Ichiro laughed, "The blushing! The nervous stuttering! I'm afraid you can't hide your incestua-AH that HURT!" Ichiro yelled when Lala hit him with her spoon.

"Don't tease the hostess like that!" Lala scolded.

"Yes, Lala-hime," he consented.

"So, Ichiro," Momo asked, "Where do you live?"

"I'm afraid that I don't have a home currently," he answered with a sigh.

Rito rubbed his forehead, 'He's gonna live here isn't he?' He asked himself.

"You can stay with us!" Lala offered, "You are my Onii-san after all!"

'Called it,' Rito thought.

"It's Rito's house," Ichiro declined. "It's not yours to give away."

Lala turned towards Rito and gave him a set of her best puppy dog eyes, complete with a quivering lip. "Rito-kun, can Ichiro please stay here?" She asked.

Rito sighed, "I don't know, Lala. Considering the fact that Tori has to sleep within three meters of me and that girls are living in the rest of the rooms, I don't think that-"

"Please?" She begged. "He's my Onii-san, he can sleep in my room. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Alright!" Rito conceded, "He can stay, just..." he sighed, "Just NEVER do that again."

Lala's smile threatened to split her head in half. "Yay!" She celebrated, pumping a fist in the air. She then turned to Ichiro. "We're gonna have so much fun, Onii-chan! We can stay up and tinker on my inventions, just like we used to!"

Ichiro smiled, "You mean you can tinker while I try not to break anything until you need to test something out on me?" He asked sarcastically. "Sure, I love getting eviscerated and blown up."

Rito looked at his Mikan, "I feel like a father allowing his daughter to have a sleepover."

Mikan laughed, "You sounded like it too!"

"M-master?" Tori asked.

"Tori, I told you to call me Rito," the boy gently scolded. 'Master is a bit too much excitement.' He thought to himself.

"Y-yes mas- I mean, R-Rito," Tori blushed, "I was just wondering... If we could bathe now?"

Rito froze. "You mean... like... together?" He asked her.

Tori's blush deepened as she looked down to her empty plate, "Well... you are my master now, so... isn't skin ship acceptable?"

Rito turned bright red, "Well uh, t-t-technically y-yeah, but I just uh-"

"Of course he will!" Ichiro interjected. "After all, rejecting would be an insult. A sign that he rejects you as both a woman and a servant! A sign that he dislikes you and everything about you!" Ichiro patted Rito on the back and looked into the boys eyes. "Because of course you like her! Right?"

'You son of a bitch,' Rito thought angrily at the boy who had forced him into a situation to where he could not refuse. Rito glared daggers at Ichiro, his hands clenched into fists, and his body shook with anger. "O-Of c-course I like her," Rito answered through clenched teeth. He then turned to Tori and managed the most sincere smile he could. "O-of c-course."

**This is when you should be going _"Oh so that's why Ichiro is living with them!" _and yeah, I'm making Ichiro live there to cause more trouble (plus its all in his master plan that he won't tell me about) and to generally get Rito to spend more alone time with the other girls. The role of the trickster and the instigator is perfect for a manipulator like Ichiro that loves to cause chaos.**

**Until next time, dear readers ;P**


	8. Chapter 8: Bath Time

**Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? Bath time! I think that I have successfully predicted how each character would respond during this scenario. So without further aido, I present to you, CHAPTER 8! WARNING: It's a bit short.**

*Tori walks in*

**Wait, what the hell are you doing here?**

*Tori walks over to the computer and turns on the camera*

"P-Please review." Tori blushes. "I-If you do, th-then I'll- I'll-" The girl's face turns beet red as she reaches for the edge of her skirt, "I-I-I-I'll let you see..."

The author rips Tori away from the camera. "Tori! What the hell! What would Rito say about this!"

Tori closes her eyes and brings her hands close to her *ahem* rather large chest protectively. "I-I-I-..." She bolts away crying. "I just don't want the story to end!"

The author sighs. "Damn those girls."

**Um... Yeah, so that happened. I guess she already asked you to review, but just know that you aren't going to see a thing, you perverts! (Unless I write a lemon oneshot down the road *perverted laugh*)**

**Enjoy the story!**

'How did it come to this?' Rito asked himself as he sat red-faced in the steam-filled bathroom. He was facing away from the rest of the occupants, but that didn't stop him from shaking. 'I'm nervous again,' he thought to himself, 'I guess it was just the adrenaline talking before...'

"Rito!" Yelled a familiarly upbeat female voice behind the boy, "Will you wash my back?"

Rito gulped and his face turned a darker shade of red. "I-I th-think th-that I'll just s-stay over h-here, Lala." He replied nervously, closing his eyes as he did so.

"M-Master?" Tori asked, "S-should I wash yourback?"

Rito shook his head and blushed, but was soon startled by the feel of a girl's arms around him and her chest pressed against his back. "Then allow me..." Momo whispered sensually in his ear.

Rito's body shook, 'I-I-I... I don't... I can't'-' he thought. All of the blood in the boy's body rushed to his head, and he felt the world go dark.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wake up," <strong>ordered the ominous voice, **"It's time to wake up, my dear boy. Wake UP!"** The voiced yelled angrily, echoing around in Rito's mind.

Rito gasped and sat up quickly, his eyes opening wide. "What? Where-" He looked around frantically, only to see that he was lying in his bed, his body covered in sweat. Rito sighed and collapsed, "It was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?"

Rito's eyes widened in shock and he yelled in surprise, flinging back the covers that were confining his overheating body.

"Master?" Tori asked, as she sat up and gazed into the boy's eyes.

"Ah!" Rito screamed as he saw her current choice of clothing. Just like Momo, she was wearing an unbuttoned dress shirt about his size that he could swear never remembering having owned before, the only difference was that she wore plain light blue panties apposed to Momo's light green. He looked down and screamed again as he realized that he was only in his boxers. The boy grabbed a pillow to shield himself and looked back up, only gaining a nose bleed before diverting his now shut eyes.

"T-T-T-T-Tori! What the HELL are you doing?" Rito yelled.

Tori rubbed her eyes cutely before blushing and looking down to her hands which were pulling down her shirt to maximize coverage. "W-Well, you fainted and Mikado-sensei said that if someone won't wake up that-" Her blush deepened, "T-That you should warm them with your body heat." She finished in a small voice.

'That- that- oh that woman!' Rito's mind screamed in anger. "So she put you up to this?"

Tori yelped and brought her hands up to her face, biting her nails, "Oh no! Did I do something I shouldn't have?" She asked fearfully.

"Well- yeah, I mean- No- Look it wasn't your- just don't do it again-" Rito fumbled with his words before standing up. "All I'm saying is that- WOAH!" The boy yelled in shock as he tripped on the blanket. 'I know how this goes.' Rito thought to himself as he lifted his face up from the girl's now fully exposed bosom. He was on all fours, his knees on either side of her stomach and his hands pinning down her shoulders. 'Dammit.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Ichiro leaned back against the wall separating the hallway from Rito's room.

"_What the hell are you doing here_?" The boy heard the Rito yell. Ichiro smirked. 'All according to plan,' he thought. Just then, Mikan came up the stairs holding a load of dirty clothes in a basket.

"Mikan!" Ichiro smiled pleasantly as he walked over to the girl. "How about I do this, huh? You go on and check on your brother." He grabbed the laundry basket before Mikan could reply, "I know just how _much _you worry about him!" He walked down the hall, glancing over his shoulder to see Mikan's reaction.

The girl stepped forward, her hand extended and mouth open as if to defend herself, then she decided against it and sighed. "Asshole," she whispered to herself as she turned the nob on Rito's door. 'I guess I really should check on him...' She thought.

* * *

><p>"Uh... S-sorry!" The boy apologized frantically.<p>

Tori blushed again, and smiled slightly. "It's okay. As my master, I will do..." she gulped, "A-Anything if it p-pleases you."

"Uh..." Came a shocked voice.

Rito and Tori both looked up to see a stunned Mikan standing in the open doorway, her jaw looking like it was about to fall off. "Oh my gosh... Onii-chan..." The girl blushed and began to sweat. "I-I-I-" she stuttered. "I have something to do!" She screamed in embarrassment as she ran out of her brother's room, the shine of a tear falling from her face.

Rito extended an arm as if to stop her, "Mikan! What's wrong!?" He yelled. "Dammit." Rito looked down to Tori and calmly removed himself from his position. "I have to go..." he told her. 'What just happened to my sister? Why am I so goddamned calm right now? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'

* * *

><p>Ichiro was leaning against the same wall as before, on the side furthest from the staircase. Suddenly, a crying Mikan bolted from the room. He smirked. 'This is going better than I thought,' he said to himself as Rito ran out of the room after her, trying to clothe himself as he did so.<p>

"Mikan! Wait up!" The boy yelled, "I can explain!"

'No you can't,' Ichiro thought as he calmly made his way for the other set of stairs to Lala, Nana, and Momo's rooms. 'You can't even explain what's going on inside your head right now.' His smirk disappeared as he began to whistle a tune. 'Soon, you'll find out exactly why they call me Chaos...'

**You guys thought you were going to see something happen in that bathtub didn't you! If you are confused about why Momo and Lala where in there to, that will be revealed next chapter.**

**Until next time... my dear perverted readers! ;P**


	9. Chapter 9: How to Train Your Princess

**New chapter is new!**

**Greetings dear readers! *Readers give death glare to author* *Author gets on his knees* I'm SORRY, please forgive my laziness in writing a new chapter!**

***Sighs* I didn't even get a "can't wait for the new chapter" or a "Hurry up with the next chapter" kind of review. T_T I WAS just going to wait until someone said something along those lines but...**

**Just kidding, I see you lurking! Though if I don't get any reviews then I may get discouraged and quit. I'm so sorry, but damn ****it's ****demotivating!**

**I HAVE been busy during my oh so brief absence. I drew Tori. Now, I'm not the best artist in the world (although I am a better artist than writer) and it's not the final product, but I like how it's turned out. If any of you guys wanna see Tori, then I will upload it somewhere. Not sure where though. Let me know if I should upload it and where I should upload it to in the reviews.****  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Last night...<em>

"Rito, you naughty boy," Momo purred sensually at his agreement to Tori's proposal.

Lala turned to him with the same hurt look in her eyes as before and started to cry. "Why do you HATE ME!?"

Ichiro's smile turned into a psychotic smirk as he looked into the eyes of his prey. Ichiro then looked to Lala and took on a comforting tone. "Now Lala-chi, why would you think that Rito hates you?"

Lala brought her hands up to her eyes and tried to wipe away the tears. "I-It's just *sniff* he never *sniff* does that *sniff* with me and- and- *sniff* he's even *sniff* kicked me out of *sniff* the bathroom." She chocked out before continuing her sobbing.

Ichiro wrapped Lala in a hug, then looked back to Rito. "Come on man. Don't make my poor imouto- no, your fiance, cry!" He pleaded. Ichiro then used a finger to lift up Lala's tearful face. "Look at this face. Do you like seeing her cry?" Lala attempted to stop crying for a minute, but could barely manage. Her entire face seemed to be ready to collapse back into despair at a moments notice.

Rito ground his teeth. "Of course not! I would do anything for Lala!" Rito yelled angrily, standing up suddenly as he did so. Just as Rito's face fell, Ichiro's smirk reached new levels of 'I've got you now bitch.'

"Of course not," Ichiro repeated, setting in stone the words that the boy had loosed. Ichiro then looked back to Lala and smiled pleasantly, "Did you hear that, lala? Rito is going to let you bathe with him!"

Lala's face immediately perked up, her smile seemingly about to split her face in half. "Really?" She asked Rito gleefully, her eyes looking at him expectantly.

Rito fell back into his chair with a sigh, his head pointed towards the ceiling as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Yep."

Ichiro took this chance to raise an eyebrow at Momo. The young princess smiled brightly and nodded emphatically, then sunk into her chair with a depressed look. The black-haired boy then spoke. "And what about the others?" He asked, gesturing to Mikan, Momo, and Nana. "Do you hate them equally or are you going to pick a favorite."

"Dammit man, I don't hate anybody! I love them all the same!" Rito screamed. 'Shit, I did it again didn't I?'

Mikan, Momo, and Nana all blushed at the same time.

'O-Onii-chan?' The foreign thought, laced with a strange mixture of embarrassment and hope invaded Mikan's mind.

Momo almost burst with joy. 'I love you Onii-chan.' Momo thought with admiration.

"BEAST!" Nana accused. "Y-Y-YOU BEAST!" She screamed, this time running out of the room, her face as red as a tomato.

Rito turned to his sister with a nervous smile on his face. "Mikan, you know I didn't mean-"

"I understand," the girl accepted her brother's implied apology with a nod, her slight blush disappearing. "Baka," she muttered.

Ichiro clasped his hands together, "Since it's been settled that Rito doesn't hate anyone, why don't you three get ready for a bath eh?" He then turned around and his voice turned slightly more serious. "I'll take care of Nana-chan."

* * *

><p>Nana lied on her bed with the door to her room closed. The girl's outstretched arms and legs felt slightly numb as she lay staring at the ceiling. 'I feel so strange' she thought to herself. 'When Rito said that...' she thought to the boy's words and held her heart, 'It's beating... so fast.' She turned over and screamed into her pillow, "THAT BEAST!"<p>

Hiss, went Nana's door as it slid open. The familiar feel of the air changing due to soemone's presence shocked the girl. She bolted up, curious as to the identity of the intruder.

"How are you doing, Nana-chi?" Asked Ichiro as he layed down on the girl's bed.

"What are you doing here, Chaos?" Nana demanded.

The boy smiled. "No one's called me that for a long time," he told her. "I've left that life behind, so please call me Ichiro from now on."

Nana sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Be specific." He told her.

"On Earth," she explained. "Why have you returned to us after all this time? You disappear for eight years then suddenly reappear now, why?"

Ichiro shrugged. "I have several reasons to be here. One of them I'm talking to, another three are downstairs, and then their's her..."

"Eve," Nana said in realization, "The girl you told us about, she's here on Earth?"

"Yep," Ichiro agreed. "She's finally stopped moving around. I think she's even falling in love."

"Why haven't you talked to her yet?" Nana sat up as she asked. "If I remember correctly, she was why you left in the first place." Nana pointed out.

Ichiro shrugged. "Haven't found her until now."

"I don't believe it took you eight years to find her," Nana dismissed the idea. "I can still remember the time that father sent you on that mission to find 'The Phantom'. He was a terrorist that had eluded capture for years." She stared at him intently, "That day you came home with his head tucked under one arm and takeout from Garin under the other."

Ichiro laughed, "I actually found that guy by chance. He was eating at the same place that I got the takeout from."

Nana returned to her former position and sighed. "So you say."

They both laid there for a minute in silence, a feeling of awkward companionship floating around in the air.

"Will you do something for me, Nana-chi?" Ichiro asked.

Nana sat up once again and looked at the boy, "What?"

"I want you to stop getting so mad at Rito," the boy told her. "It's hurting Lala-chi."

Nana gasped as she shot up from the bed, taking an aggressive stance over the boy. "What? How is getting mad at that- that BEAST hurting Onee-chan?"

"Lala-chi doesn't like seeing anyone fighting," Ichiro explained. "Doubly so for her most loved little sister and her fiancé. She cares about both of you, and seeing you lose control like that is eating her away from the inside."

Nana fell back down to the bed with a sigh, "I can't really argue with that. Especially considering how well you can read people."

'You have no idea,' Ichiro thought. "All I'm asking is that you stop exploding like a crazed lunatic." He looked at the girl, "For Lala's sake." Before Nana could answer, Ichiro's watch began beeping. "Shit, I'm late." He cursed as he jumped from Nana's bed.

"Late for what?" Nana inquired.

"To prepare Rito's bed," he explained as he quickly left the room.

_Thump._ _"M-Master! What's wrong?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Momo-chi, may I come in?" Ichiro questioned the girl through her room's closed door. The boy waited for a minute, then, hearing nothing, he opened the door.<p>

Momo, third princess of Deviluke, was sitting in her computer chair with headphones on while massaging her tail and watching a video of Rito's 'night habits'. Ichiro laughed evily. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought as he snuck up behind her.

Momo's face was flushed, several beads of sweat dripping down her forehead, her purple shirt was wet, and she writhed slowly in pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips as she indulged herself. 'Rito,' she thought, 'Please... Rito...' Suddenly, the video of the boy was replaced with an image of Ichiro.

"Momo! What have I told you about playing with your tail!" Ichiro scolded onscreen.

"AH!" Momo screamed before clamping a hand over her mouth. "O-Onii-chan! Uh... How long were you-"

"Just now." The boy interrupted her. "But, if you're going to do something like this, you had better lock the door." He disappeared from the computer screen and tapped on the girl's shoulder, startling her as she turned around. "What if Rito had walked in. huh? Do you know how much that would damage your relationship?" He sat down on the edge of her bed.

Momo slowly took of the headphones and blushed. "Wouldn't that improve our relationship? After all, he is a man-"

"Unlike any other," Ichiro finished for her. "You need to connect with him on an emotional level before you can even _begin_ to connect with him physically." Ichiro sighed. "Do you know what type of chance I gave you tonight? And you just threw it away as well! I was hoping for something better, imouto."

Momo gave the boy a curious look. "What do you mean? I've been _trying_ to connect with him, he just won't- I can't get him to release that carnivore that I know he hides inside." She got a determined look on her face, "One day, I know he'll crack."

"No he won't," Ichiro denied as he leaned back against the bed. "You'll try it, over and over," the boy gave her a matter-of-fact glance, "And fail, over and over. Rito has caged up his desire in a way that ensures it will never escape. Even _if _you manage to make him a bit horny, he'll just feint before you can get within a mile of this 'carnivore'." Ichiro explained. "It's a perfect defense mechanism."

Momo gave him a disbelieving stare. "N-No, that's not... I-I know I can- this can work!" She stuttered as tears came to her eyes.

"Calm down," Ichiro scolded. "I said that your current plan wouldn't work the way it is, it just needs a bit of..." he trailed off as he tried to find the right word, "Pruning." he finished with a snicker. The boy sat up and looked the eagerly waiting girl in the eyes. "Here's what you need to do..."

* * *

><p>"Lala-chi!" Ichiro called after the girl as she walked down the second story hallway.<p>

The girl whipped around with her normal enthusiasm, "What is it, Onii-chan?"

Ichiro smiled. 'Time to be blunt,' he told himself. "Lala-chi, I want to tell you how to make Rito fall in love with you."

Lala's smile broke records for width. She flew at the boy excitedly, "I LOVE YOU ONII-CHAN!" She screamed as tried to tackle him.

Ichiro stepped aside and caught Lala expertly, wrapping one arm around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "Calm down, imouto. You don't want to kill me before I can tell you my secrets do you?" He scolded lightly. A pouting Lala in hand, he walked forwards to the room which concealed the three sister's alien extension. "The main thing you need to work on is how he sees you... You're too child-like at times Lala-chi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I feel good about this chapter! I noticed that Ichiro is still pretty mysterious, so I let loose a chapter that was all about him (Note that I will most likely never release a chapter solely about directly explaining his motives). If you can't tell, I've tried to write Ichiro as a Magnificent Bastard type (although he should appear to be leaning towards the 'Jerkass' type right now) so I have to give him a lot more screen time than I'm comfortable with.<strong>

**If you have ANY thoughts AT ALL on my story, please review.**

**Until next time... dear readers.**


	10. Chapter 10: Promises and a massage

**Another day another chapter!**

**I really appreciate the fact that I got a review from you Miknel-san, and I just realized that I have never thanked Whitebeaner properly. Whoops.**

**So today's chapter is more about Rito than Ichiro (Imma still call him that since he prefers it) as I don't want to end up changing the characters involved from Rito, Yami, and OC, to just OC and Yami. Also, don't get any set ideas about the characters. The reason I've been having characters question themselves while they run off crying is to lampshade the fact that they are acting way OOC. Mikan does NOT run and cry when she sees Rito in bed with another girl, especially not while calling him "Onii-chan" (she never calls him this, I think she did it once, maybe twice in the manga), Lala never gets sad period, Nana would usually just try to kill Rito, and Rito would never have the confidence to comfort Tori. I know I said that I wanted them to remain as close to the originals as possible, but you will see why even though they are ****_acting _****OOC they are ****_not _****OOC. The same way when Lala got the reversal flu and (in the anime) tried to take over the world or when Rito got a whiff of that flower (in the manga) and started going around looking at girl's naked bodies using Lala's glasses. They hadn't changed character at all, it was the effects of a disease or an outside force (foreshadowing). So now lets see how much chaos I can cause... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy the story!**

'How did it come to this?' Rito asked himself for the third time as he toiled away endlessly at the task before him.

"Rito you are amazing," Lala praised the boy, then let out a soft moan.

Rito blushed, "I-I-I'm not really that good..."

Lala shook her head. "Not even the servants at the palace were this good."

Rito face turned red as his hands worked her bare back. "I-I'm just h-happy to help."

Lala was lying on her chest in her bed, a towel wrapped around her lower abdomen. Good thing too or Rito would have had a nosebleed from her being shirtless. Rito himself was awkwardly massaging her back, his face trying to match a tomato's signature red. Rito's adverted eyes wandered around the room. Pink wallpaper with white diamond patters, several white shelves filled with stuffed animals, and a queen sized bed with pink covers, pink pillows, and a white frame all pointed to the fact that a young girl took residence, however the large desk in the corner was filled with small machine parts, complicated diagrams, and unfinished inventions, along with this gave the room a weird feeling of genius and fantasy.

"Rito?" Lala asked.

The boy gulped nervously, "Y-Y-Yes?"

"Can you go a bit lower?"

Rito froze, his face turning an even deeper shade of red as the armor piercing question ripped through his mind like a chainsaw through butter. 'I can't do that!' Rito's mind protested. 'But I promised Lala...' he regretfully refuted as he thought back to said promise...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, afternoon, yesterday...<em>

Rito solemnly walked down the hallway. His sister had inexplicably run from his room with tears in her eyes, something that had never happened before. Rito had immediately run after her, forgetting about the chain connected to Tori in the process. After hearing a loud yelp and thump, he had fallen face down on the floor. Once he had checked on Tori to make sure she hadn't cracked her skull from hitting the wall at 10kph, he caught up with Mikan. She had denied any crying and blamed the outburst on stress, but he was still suspicious. Suddenly, he noticed a horrible sound, the sound of another girl crying. Rito looked down the the end of the hallway and listened closely. 'It's coming from Nana, Momo, and Lala's extension but...' Rito shook his head and rand down the hallway, quickly jerking open the door and running inside.

The atrium that connected the three rooms and Lala's laboratory was a sterile white and had a bright glow to it. Rito's eyes darted around until he found the source of the noise. 'Lala?' He wondered when he saw the name on the door. Rito sighed and waked forwards, opening the door to the girl's room.

The pink haired Devilukean was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her face and her hands locked together around them. She was wearing her familiar 'Magical Lala' clothes, but her usual cheer was replaced with sobbing.

"L-Lala? What's wrong?" Rito questioned, wondering exactly what could make Lala of all people cry.

Lala jerked up her head in shock, revealing her red eyes and tear stained cheeks to the boy. "Ah!" She yelled and blushed, turning around and burying her face back into her knees. "Rito! I-I uh..." It was her turn to stutter as she fumbled for an excuse. After a minute of stuttering she stooped and sighed. "P-Please leave." She pleaded. "I-I don't want you to see me like this."

Rito, filled with concern, stepped forwards and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Lala, what's the matter?" He asked again.

Lala slowly turned around and looked into the boy's kind eyes. 'Oh Rito... you really do care don't you...' "I just... i-it's just... I-I'M JEALOUS OKAY!" She screamed it out and began crying again.

Rito stared at the girl dumbfounded. "Lala, that makes no sense. You've never been jealous before... why now?"

"I-It's Tori," she replied. "I-I've loved you *sniff* for so- *sob* long and- and even broke off our engagement, then you- *sob* you marry HER even though you just- *sniff* met her?!" She gave the boy a hurt look. "Then you even took a bath- *Sob* with her and she sleeps- *sob* with you, and you- and you KICK ME OUT!" She yelled.

Rito mentally killed himself. 'Dammit she's right... about the bathing, about the sleeping (even though I was passed out), and even about the marriag-' He froze mid thought. "MARRIAGE?!" He yelled in confusion, "WHEN DID I MARRY HER!?"

Lala gave him a confused look. "Didn't you-*sniff* mark her?"

Rito's eyes shot wide open. He then face palmed and slid down into the floor, his back pressed against Lala's bed. "Y-You're telling me that I married her?" He asked in a small voice.

"Y-Yes," Lala replied as she shifted her position to sit cross legged, "I thought you knew that..."

'No wonder she's upset,' he thought to himself. Rito sat for a moment, then the realization ran him over like a bullet train runs over Zastin. He jumped up, "YOU MEAN I'M MARRIED?"

"Well..." Lala looked down at two fingers that she was nervously pushing together and relaxing rapidly. "Kind of..."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" He demanded.

"Well, legally *sniff* you're not married, at least not on Earth. But to the rest of the galaxy, all you need is to preform the collaring ceremony and it will be official..."

Rito sighed. "I am so sorry Lala, I-I didn't know that-"

Lala put her hand over the boys mouth, some of her usual cheer returning. "If you really are sorry, then promise to do whatever I say all day tomorrow."

Rito's eyes shot open and he jerked her hand away, "I-I can't do THAT-"

But his protests were interrupted as he saw her eyes tearing up and her lip once again beginning to quiver. "So, *sniff* you're not really sorry?"

Rito sighed. "Of course I'm sorry I just-" he looked back at her face. "Dammit, OKAY I promise!" He yelled.

Lala clasped her hands and jumped up, giving the boy a love squeeze that made his ribs threaten to break. "Yay!" She yelled in happiness.

'I see. So you are Ichiro's sister after all...' Rito thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the future...<em>

'I did promise...' Rito thought. "O-okay," he consented, reluctantly moving his hands to the small of her back.

"Why are you leaving the towel on?" Lala asked him in a confused tone. "It won't feel the same through the towel.

Rito gulped. "Y-Y-Y-Yes m-m-m-ma'am." He replied as he closed his eyes and slowly removed the towel.

Lala yelped as she felt the boy's hands touch her. "R-R-Rito m-m-my t-t-t-tail!" She protested.

Rito ripped his hands away. "S-S-Sorry." 'Looks like I have to open my eyes.' He thought. 'I can't believe that this is happening.'

'I love you Onii-chan,' Lala thought to herself. 'You always did know how to bring out the best in people.'

Rito opened his eyes slowly, seeing everything through a fuzzy, narrow slit at first. 'I-I still c-can't see.' The boy wrenched open his eyes, only to tightly shut them again as he got the briefest look at Lala's entirely nude body. 'I-I-I c-c-can't d-d-do this.' He thought to himself. **"I thought you were a man of your word. Perhaps I was wrong to offer you my power..."**The familiar voice echoed ominously through his mind. **"You, that are afraid of a simple girl's body, are not worthy. You deserve to see them die." **

'N-No! I don't want them t-to die!' His mind screamed in protest. Rito opened his eyes as wide as possible. "I WILL PROTECT YOU ALL!" He screamed.

Lala heard a loud thump. "Rito?" She asked as she sat up and turned around, only to see him passed out in the floor with blood running from his nose. Lala sighed, "Perhaps I took it too far..." She muttered. "Onii-chan!" She called.

The door immediately opened to reveal Ichiro clad in his familiar black clothes. "Lala-chi? You called?"

Lala smiled, "Could you please take Rito to his room and tell everyone that he passed out again? I need to find Peke."

The boy bowed, "Of course, Lala-chi. Right away."

**How did you guys like the chapter? Several of the new chapters will be about how Ichiro's advice gets Rito closer to the girls so... **

**Until next time... dear readers :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Morning Rituals

**Wow, Chapter 11! I didn't even realize until after I posted Chapter 10 that I had just posted CHAPTER 10. Also, more than 1000 views for TLR: Chaos *claps* Congrats to myself and a thanks to the readers! **

**Thanks for the new reviews! Finally getting some, must have just been the story being new. Embarrassed and paranoid author says he's sorry.**

**Just in case you guys were wondering, Chapter 1 took place on Thursday (day one), then from Chapter 2 all the way to the first part of Chapter 8 (and Chapter 9) is Friday (Day Two) That means Chapter 10 occurs on Saturday(day three) and Rito is Lala's servant for all of Sunday (Day Four) meaning Chapter 11 occurs on Monday (Day Five) and maybe has some shit happening in a flashback to some other day, I don't know I haven't written it yet.**

**As my skillz as a writer get better, I will most likely revise or even entirely rewrite prior chapters and I may even slow down on how many chapters I release (that's why I've been taking longer, to 'pace myself').**

**I've been trying to take my own advice, and describe the surroundings more. I also am going to try to include extra senses to increase the submersion.**

**Enjoy the story...**

* * *

><p>The light of dawn slowly brushed Rito's face as he lie sleeping in his bed. The boy's face contorted for a secound, then a perverted smile spread across his face and twin trails of blood leaked from his nose.<p>

"Sairenji-chan," Rito muttered.

"M-Master," Tori squeaked out, "You're crushing me."

Rito had wrapped his arms around Tori's back, her face pressed to his chest, while he dreamed of author only knows what happening to Haruna. If the boy had woken though, he would have certainly gotten a nosebleed at the situation. Tori was wearing nothing but a navy lingerie, while Rito himself was just in his boxers.

Tori sat there for a minute, unsure of what to do. 'The bond shortening ritual is working well,' she thought, 'But I still haven't gotten him to use me yet.' She sighed, 'I suppose it's time for the direct approach.' The girl struggled silently for a moment, but found that she was unable to simultaneously escape her predicament and keep Rito asleep. 'Okay then, nap time is over.' Tori's thoughts turned nervous, 'I hope this doesn't leave a mark.' The girl opened her mouth slightly, then bit down on the boy's flesh. She held the bite for a minute, until she felt the boy's grip loosen.

Rito's eyes fluttered open. Like always, the entire world was a blur to him. The boy stretched his arms and yawned, then smacked his lips together. Feeling something wet running down his face, Rito brought his free arm up to his nose and brought it away red. 'Blood?' He asked himself, then shrugged, 'Must have been that dream.' At the thought of the dream, the boy blushed. 'That was a weird dream though. I barely ever dream of girls, let alone so many at the same time...' He then frowned as he squeezed Tori's butt with his hand. 'My pillow seems a little off this morning...'

"M-Master..." Tori moaned, "Feel free to- to use my body to entertain yourself."

Time seemed to slow down to Rito as several things went wrong. Number one: he was holding on to, and groping Tori. Number Two: Tori was in her underwear. Number Three: Mikan, Lala, and Yami were all watching from the open door. Number Five: Last and certainly most disturbing, he was enjoying it all. Then time decided that it was tired of being slowed and the whole thing went to shit.

"Onii-chan, you BAKA!" Mikan screamed, her face tamato red as she ran away.

"Why do you hate me?!" Lala cried, soon following Mikan downstairs.

Yami stood with her jaw slightly open and her cheeks turning pink, "I was not just watching my target while he slept." She muttered.

'RAVISH ME DAMMIT!' Tori screamed in her mind.

Rito, however, was stuck in his own mind, going through an all too familiar, but still disturbing interrogation. 'Why do I not feel a need to explain myself?' He questioned, 'Why do I feel so unusually calm?' Just then, he saw Ichiro leaning against the wall in the hallway, smiling pleasantly as he observed the situation. Rito squinted a the boy suspiciously. 'What's with him...' Rito asked himself.

Yami, her eyes hidden by the bangs of her hair, appeared silently next to the boy. "I don't like ecchi people," she spoke her implied threat in her infamous monotone as her hand turned into a blade.

Ichiro patted Yami on the back, gleaning a startled gasp. "Of course you don't. But first tell me this, what defines an 'ecchi person', as you put it?"

Yami turned around, holding her blade against Ichiro's throat. "How did you sneak up on me?" She demanded.

Ichiro simply smiled. "Luck, I suppose," he mused. The boy then looked down at the sharp object near his larynx. "Do you mind?"

The blonde assassin gave Ichiro a last suspicious glare before lowering the bade.

"But that still doesn't answer my question," Ichiro stated as he turned around and began pacing the room. "What defines an 'ecchi person'?"

Yami stared at him seriously for a moment before answering. "Someone who willfully indulges in perverted behavior."

'That was easier than I thought it would be,' Ichiro thought. "Then how can Yuuki-kun be an ecchi person? You know very well that he feinted last night and was brought to his bed by yours truly. And it is rather obvious that Tori-chan slept with him without his permission."

Yami looked away. "That still doesn't justify the groping," she pointed out.

Ichiro stood in place and looked back to the girl. "Are you telling me that you have not experienced any of his involuntary sleeping habits?"

Yami jumped at the statement, then looked down at her feet and blushed furiously. "N-No I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about," her monotone cracked as she stuttered.

"The night that you were magnetically attached was educational for you on more than just an emotional and psychological level wasn't it?" Ichiro's armor-piercing question ripped through the girl's mind.

The normally cool assassin felt the unfamiliar emotions of embarrassment and panic. She gulped, "H-How did you know about that night?"

'Yeah, how the hell did he know about that anyway?' Rito asked himself.

Ichiro smiled. "I have my sources."

"Momo," Rito and Yami both accused the girl at the same time.

Ichiro laughed, "Surprisingly, It wasn't her." He then turned around and strolled out of the room. "So, Yami-chan. Perhaps you should punish yourself for being such an ecchi person." He looked back and smiled. "While you're at it, why don't you tell him about your... 'hobby'."

Yami froze again. 'How does he know about that?'

"What hobby?" Rito asked the girl.

Yami growled. "N-None of your business!" She denied as she ran from the room.

Rito sat cross-legged, 'I suppose I should thank him for stopping my murder.'

"M-Master?" Tori asked innocently. Rito turned his head slowly. The boy practically jumped out of his skin when he saw Tori's state. The girl was sitting on her legs and her face looking up at him doe-eyed. "We're along now so..." she looked down and shut her eyes tightly. "Would you like to continue where we left off?" She blurted out.

Rito sat wide eyed, staring at her in a torrent of emotion. Slowly, a trickle of blood ran out of his nose as his mind picked up where _it _had left off. Two sides of his mind battled for dominance. 'Of course I do! She's so damn cute! AND she's my wife-slave for Christ's sake I have every right!' 'NO!' THe other side countered, 'She obviously doesn't want this! Besides, what would Sairenji-san think?' A thought ran through Rito's mind of Sairenji in her underwear and cuffed to a wall. _"I-I am yours M-Master," _the fantasy version of Haruna said submissively. Rito's jaw dropped and blood exploded from his nose. In an attempt to staunch the flow, he held his hands up to his face.

"Yuuki-sama!" Tori screamed as she lurched forward onto him.

The look on Momo, Lala, Nana, Kotegawa, Yami, and Mikan's face's when they walked in: Priceless.

"SHAMELESSBEASTWHYDON'TYOULOVEMEBAKABAKABAKAONII-CHAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo... Tori is a closet BDSM girl. Who knew? Oh yeah, that's right, I did.<strong>

**Anyway, but this chapter was interesting. Took me a while to decide what I wanted to happen. I went through nine other versions! NINE!**

**I hope you don't hate me for making Tori a pervert, but it was needed to further along the plot. Notice how strange Rito's reactions are, totally OOC.**

**I don't actually think that Yami acted _that_****OOC, Ichiro was touching some sensitive points in order to get his point across. BUT I would like to point out how he was in no way rude about, contrasting to how Nemesis completely tore Kotegawa apart. This was to show their differences. Then again, Nemesis' goal was to demoralize and destroy Kotegawa emotionally, while Ichiro was simply making a point in order to save Rito a beating (I get kinda tired of male abuse, so Ichiro will be doing this a bunch).**

**Until next time... dear readers!**


	12. Chapter 12: Price of Power

**Gotta move fast. I just saw Chapter 40 and it literally aligned EXACTLY with my plans for darkness, meaning that as of now, this story is based in an AU reality before darkness is unleashed. I really really really really really wish that I had released this story sooner. It would have made it so much easier. I have been out of school for the past two days, and I will be out tomorrow. With nothing else to do AT ALL you may get several chapters tomorrow.**

**I had no idea that TLRD and TLRC would align so perfectly. Chapter 40 was literally planned out in my head for this story (although it was going to happen at a beach instead of the pool.) I predicted that 'Darkness' would be the manifistation of [redacted] unlocked by a state of total chaos aka peace. Why is peace perfect chaos? If peace was the absence of chaos, you would feel nothing. But you do feel something, and all emotion is an extension of chaos itself (like life), meaning that an emotion that makes no sense whatsoever (aka an emotion you experience when nothing is happening and you feel as though everything is fine) is the perfect personification of this!**

**I also wrote a chapter (by hand) where Yami's feelings got out of control and her own hair molested herself.**

**One last thing: Based on current canon (from chapter 40) Mea does exist. Just not physically. She simply exists as a personality. You don't need to exist physically to exist. Think of it like this. This story exists right? It exists in the sense that it takes up virtual space and you can see it, but you cannot touch it. It cannot be physically measured in any way (virtual and physical are two different things), however it does exist in that you can see it, read it, and think about it. I know this because I have done the exact same thing. I make a new personality, give it a past and a set of emotional reactions to situations, then release it into the wild while I watch what happens. It's pretty fun. Ultimately you have to kill it, which is why I stopped doing personality experiments. Technically it's simultaneously murder and not murder because I just killed another sentient being, but then again murder is defined as a physical action.**

**As you can tell I think abstractly and am probably not sane (except the fact that someone who is insane believes that they are sane, putting me in the technical clear).**

**EDIT: In my excitement, I forgot to implement Tori being tied to Rito and how the class would respond (that was actually my main reason for tying them together in the first place too!)**

**Enjoy the revised story!**

* * *

><p>Rito did not feel well. Right after eating breakfast he noticed that he felt... different. Unwilling to bother the rest of his friends with what he felt was a trivial matter, he had gritted his teeth and steamed ahead. Throughout the morning he began to feel worse. He felt his thoughts slipping away from him and began to feel rather angry at everything. Especially Ichiro. 'What's with that guy? Why did he show up all of a sudden? Why won't he tell me anything about his past? Why does he keep on messing with my life?' Rito asked himself over and over again, each time with a little more anger.<p>

The fact that a girl was tied to him and called him 'Master' in public didn't help. He had stayed silent the entire walk to school, instead asking himself over and over again about the boy who had popped up in his life. As the day drug on, it got worse. He began to sweat profusely, and he felt his thoughts lashing out against everyone around him.

* * *

><p><em>In the hallway at school.<em>

Rito glared at the ground. 'Why the hell m I so angry?' He asked himself as he walked down the busy hallway. Unfortunately for Rito, Risa happened to be waiting for him down the hallway with Mio, and his obvious obliviousness to the world around him was her chance.

"Mio," she whispered to her friend before darting her eyes to Rito. The other girl giggled and nodded as Risa walked into Rito's path.

The poor boy continued walking forwards and in an instant, collided into the girl. Rito fell forwards in slow motion, barely suppressing a sneer. He landed on his hands and knees, both his arms on either side of Risa's face and his legs straddling her hips. Half Rito's mind screamed, 'WHY CAN'T THIS DUMB BITCH WATCH WHERE SHE'S GOING?!' while the other half was more concerned with her safety. "Momioka-san," he asked with concern, "Are you okay?" He asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

Risa gasped. 'This can't be Rito...' she told herself as she took his hand and helped herself up. 'He's not even blushing a little.' She stood for a minute in silence, then shook her head. "Y-Yes, Rito-kun," she blushed, "Sorry." The girl looked around nervously as she saw everyone staring at her. Risa flinched, then ran down the hallway to her class.

Tori, wearing Momo's spare Sainan uniform, gave a curious look at Rito. "Master, what was that about?"

Rito forced out a nervous laugh and brushed the back of his head sheepishly, "I have no idea."

Tori looked down the hallway. 'What's wrong with Master today I wonder?'

Rito gulped. 'This is going to be a bad day.' He thought as he walked down the busy hallway. He looked over his shoulder to confirm what he already knew. A large portion of the male class, lead by Saruyama, was seething a dark aura and angrily glaring at Rito. 'Yep,' Rito thought as he looked forwards with an expression between anger and fear. 'This is going to be a really, really bad day.'

* * *

><p><em>Outside Rito's class.<em>

Rito quickly peaked into the classroom throw the window in the closed door, then turned back to looking at the girl before him. "Okay Tori," he began seriously, "Usually the new student waits out in the hall for the teacher to introduce them, but the distance between the door and where I sit is greater than the length of the chain." He explained. "So we are going to wait out here together and just pretend that I happen to be walking in."

"R-Rito-sama doesn't want to be associated with me?" Tori asked him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rito jumped. "N-No it's not that it's just-" 'I don't want to have to deal with the other guys...' his mind finished for him. 'Why do I need to worry about those idiots?' The more aggressive side interjected. 'They should be mad as hell! I have a goddamn sex slave tied to me! Well fuck them, they can get their own!'

Rito looked at the girl and smiled aggressively. "Ya know what? Let's walk in together why don't we? And from now on..." He trailed off, "Call me Rito-Kamisama." **A/N: Kamisama means God in Japanese I think.**

Tori gasped. 'Yes! It's a bit over the top, but he's finally treating me as his servant!' She felt herself shiver. 'Damn that feels good.' "O-Of course, Mast-"

Rito growled and slapped Tori, leaving a red mark on her face. "I SAID CALL ME RITO-KAMISAMA!" He yelled.'

A tear ran down Tori's face, however she felt something inside of her stir. 'YES! MORE! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!' "Y-Yes Rito-Kamisama, I-I 'm sorry for displeasing you."

_"And now class," _came Tearju's muffled voice from inside the classroom. _"We have yet another new student."_

Rito grinned sadistically. "That's our cue," he asserted before slamming open the door and yanking the girl in by the chain. This caused many of the students (and Tearju) to scream in surprise. "Is this the girl you're talking about?"

Lala sat up in horror and put her hand over her mouth. 'Rito... what...'

Nemesis gave a the boy an unamused glance before looking over her shoulder. She gulped when she saw a sadistic shark-toothed grin on Ichiro's face and his eyes glowing a violent crimson. 'What are you doing to my servant?' She wondered.

"Uh- Uh, class this is Tori Gabri Valyrian," Tearju began, "She's yet another transfer student-" Tear

"-And as of Friday she is MINE," Rito interjected, "So don't get any ideas."

Saruyama jumped up and slammed his fist on his desk. "Rito you bastard! Why can't you leave a few girls for us!"

"BECAUSE FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!" Rito yelled back, causing everyone to jerk back in their seats. "Now sit down!" Rito ordered before making his way to his seat and jerking Tori along by her chain. He sat down angrily and sneered, then folded his arms.

"Nice to meet you Tearju-sensei!" Ichiro jumped up with his pleasant smile and greeted the teacher with a bow, attempting to distract the class from Rito's outburst. "I apologize for Friday, I really should have used chopsticks instead of a knife and fork."

Tearju looked at the boy and smiled. "As long as you are okay, safety is what matters most." She then furrowed her brow, "By the way, how did you heal so quickly?"

Ichiro laughed. "I'm an alien."

Tearju nodded with an 'oh so that explains it' expression on her face. "Well then, take your seat, its time for class to start."

Ichiro walked back to his seat behind Rito, passing sighing girls with hearts in their eyes.

Rito, however, was too preoccupied with Nemesis to notice. She was clinging onto him like a teddy bear, rubbing his chest gently with her hand. "What's wrong servant?" Nemesis asked the boy, "Why don't you tell Master Nemesis all about it okay?". 'I hope I can cool him off before he looses it,' she thought hopefully.

Rito was about to scream back at her, but found himself relaxing instead. "I don't know, I just..." he felt his eyes begin to close as his voice faded away into calm. "Wait," he jumped back suddenly, eyeing her nervously, "C-Cut that out!"

'Dammit,' she cursed, 'I need to touch him if I'm going to calm him down.' "Cut what out?" She asked, a single lock of hair turning into a wicked looking scalpel.

Rito gulped. "N-Never mind," he stuttered as he allowed her to resume clinging to him.

"Ms. Nightshade, Yuuki-kun." Tearju scolded. "Stop fraternizing during class time."

"Yes ma'am," Rito conceded immediately.

"It's nice to meet you Tearju-sensei!" Nemesis exclaimed playfully, "But I'm afraid that you are not my master."

Tearju looked back to Nemsis, unamused. "I don't enjoy punishing students, I don't believe I have yet. But I will send you to the principal if I must!"

Nemesis seemed to instantly appear behind Tearju, a knife made of her hair pressed against the woman's throat. "Too bad. I do enjoy punishing others, and I will kill you if I feel like it let alone need to.

"Neme-chan. Touch Tearju and you'll be working on breaking your record in no time." Ichiro warned eerily, although his pleasant smile and kind eyes never wavered.

Nemesis jumped at the sound of Ichiro's voice, and sulked back to her chair. "Yes Onii-san," she muttered, causing the whole class to gasp.

"You're Lilith's Onii-chan?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you a siscon?"

The questions flooded in.

"Settle down. Yes I am Neme-chan's Onii-chan, I am way too old for you, and no, I am not a siscon. Right, Lala-chi?" Ichiro raised more hell than he calmed down with the last question. It was an uproar.

"You're Lala's Onii-chan too?"

"How is that possible?"

"How are you related to both of them?"

More and more questions came.

Ichiro smiled, "No I'm not related to any of them! I just knew them when they were young and they became like little sisters to me!'

Rito stared at Ichiro in shock as he calmly handled each question without so much as batting an eye. 'He's Nemesis' Onii-chan too? I thought that he was just Lala's... WHAT THE HELL!?' He looked around to Lala who was fending off almost as many questions. "Dammit Lala!" Rito leaped up and shouted as he grabbed the girl's wrist. "Come on, we gotta talk!" He looked to Tearju who was desperately trying to calm down the class, as he dragged Lala to the door. "We'll be back in a minute," he told Tearju as he ripped open the door and walked through, slamming it shut behind him.

Rito looked at Lala, who had a confused, hurt, surprised, fearful expression on her face. "What the hell! I thought he was YOUR brother!"

Lala sighed. "I had no idea he was related to Nemesis!" Lala defended, "He never mentioned her or anything!"

Rito turned around and began to pace. After a few seconds he looked back to Lala with a serious look. "Who is he?" Rito asked. "He worked for your father, what did he do?"

Lala looked torn. She looked around frantically, then made a pained expression. "He told me not to tell you, or anybody else."

"I don't care," Rito asserted. "I don't care what he told you," Rito explained. "Just tell me, who he is. WHAT he is."

lala looked with concern into the boy's eyes. "R-Rito, are you okay?" She asked. "You're not acting like yourself," the girl explained, feeling of his forehead with her hand. "Oh my gods, you're burning up! And you're sweating!"

"Don't avoid the question!" Rito said angrily, grabbing Lala's wrist.

"Ow! Rito, you're hurting me!" Lala yelped. "Rito, you need to go to Mikado-sens- OW!"

"WHAT IS HE?" Rito demanded, squeezing ever harder on Lala's wrist. The boy didn't understand why he was so angry, only that he was and that knowing what Ichiro was would make him feel better. "TELL ME N-" The boy was cut off as he felt a sharp prick in his back.

Lala looked on in abject fear as Rito let go of her wrist and slumped down to the floor. "That should help," Mikado-sensei stated as she watched the boy's unconscious body. "I had a feeling that this would happen," she muttered.

Lala panted heavily, a look of shock on her face, "W-what just happened? What's wrong with Rito?"

Mikado gave Lala a solemn look as she opened the door to class 2-A. "Rito is being consumed by chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter! It was a necessary evil though, I had to leave you with a cliff hanger.<strong>

**So what happens now to Rito? What's with Ichiro knowing everyone before hand? And what exactly does Nemesis get punished with? Find out all this and more, next time on To Love-Ru: Chaos!**

**Until next time... dear readers.**


	13. Chapter 13: Love is in the Air

**I thought that it would be kind of cool to expose some more about Ichiro in unlucky chapter 13, so wish me luck.**

***facepalm* I completely forgot to tell you guys that my birthday was Monday.**

**I wanna give a nice big thank you to the people who have reviewed thus far. I have 11 reviews and 5 of em are from WhiteBeaner. Why 5/11 from one guy? I dunno. Maybe he pities me (jk). In any case, thanks dude, you da man! **

**Over 1100 views so far!**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Mikado opened the door to classroom 2-A, revealing the exact scene she expected. Ichiro was surrounded by people, most of them girls, all asking him questions. She looked to the shy, blonde woman trying to calm everyone down to no avail. "Tear? I'd like to have a word with you in private."<p>

Tearju Lunatique looked at Mikado, then nodded. "O-Of course," she conceded, giving one last longing look at the class before following her friend out.

"Lala, I need you to carry Rito to my house." Mikado told the princess.

The pink-haired devil nodded frantically and, with a concerned look, threw Rito over her shoulder and ran to Mikado's place at a blinding speed.

"What did you want to talk about Ryoko?" Tearju asked the doctor.

Mikado sighed, then turned around to face Tearju with a pained expression on her face. "I know that this is hard to hear, but please believe me," the woman pleaded. "Chaos is here."

Tearju's confused expression melted into one of disbelief. "HERE?" She yelled and pointed down at the ground emphatically.

Mikado gulped. "He's taken the identity of Yuuma Ichiro."

Tearju turned around and peeked in the window to the class, before hopping back. "Why now? What does he want from me..."

Mikado shook her head. "He doesn't want anything from you. I found that out when Rito started showing symptoms of Chaos Poisoning." Mikado gave a worried look out the window in the direction of her home. "I found out from Oshizu-chan that Chaos is living with Rito, that's probably why he's showing signs so soon." Mikado sighed again. "Still, whatever Chaos wants he hasn't actually hurt anyone yet. Plus, he seems to be using that seal you made for him..."

Tearju started shivering, tears running down her face. "I know it was an accident but... I can't help remembering that day..."

Mikado put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know. Don't worry though Tear, he's using the seal. He hasn't killed anyone yet, so I don't think he will." The woman then began walking down the same path as Lala. "I'm going to try explaining some stuff to Rito. You should come with me... take a little time to digest this."

Tearju gave a nervous glance to Mikado, then nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."

* * *

><p>The clinic reeked of strong antiseptics and cheap air fresheners. Rito could feel the fan blowing the cool air on his head. He stared up at the ceiling from his position lying down on the cot. He could hear Mikado typing something into an Earth computer, then periodically jotting something down, along with the occasional spin of her chair's wheels.<p>

Lala, in her 'Magical Lala' uniform, looked down with concern at the boy and squeezed his hand. Although she was happy that he was awake, the empty stare in his eyes and the fact that he didn't squeeze her hand back disturbed her. 'Oh Rito...'

Mikado put her hand on Lala's shoulder. "I need to speak with Rito alone, would you mind...?"

Lala looked up at Mikado, then back down to Rito. The girl gave a regretful sigh and stood up, not taking her eyes of of Rito until their hands had separated at the last moment. She gave him one last longing glance, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Mikado gave the boy a solemn look. "Rito, I know you feel terrible right now. You probably hate yourself for hurting Lala, and under any other circumstances, you should. But these aren't any other circumstances." She brought up her clipboard. "Now, can you tell me how you've been feeling the past few days?"

Rito, completely unfazed by her words of comfort and her question, sat motionless except for the periodic blinking of his eyes and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Mikado sighed, rolling back to her desk and laying down the clipboard. "I am under the belief, that you have not been in control of your own actions for the past few days. All the symptoms are there. Mood swings, fever, unusual personality changes, panic attacks during periods of high stress..." She trailed off, "It all points to poisoning."

Rito sighed.

"It's a very particular type of poisoning know as Chaos Poisoning," she continued.

Rito jumped. "What does this have to do with chaos?"

"When people are exposed to a chaotic field, it causes changes on an emotional and mental level. This is known as Chaos Poisoning." Mikado explained. "The symptoms start out as subtle personality changes, emotional instability, and unusual thought patterns, but it eventually progresses into violent emotional outbursts, schizophrenia, and eventually, outright insanity."

"Who would do such a thing?" Rito asked.

Mikado turned around. "The correct question is who _could _do such a thing. The only being alive capable of producing such a field is Chaos himself."

Rito looked at Mikado in disbelief. "N-No way." Rito switched from lying down to sitting up. "So that means that... Lala and Tori..."

Mikado smiled, "Yep. You were suffering an emotional outburst due to the effects of Chaos Poisoning. You're lucky that all you did was bruise her wrist..."

Rito looked down for a moment, "Who is this guy? Chaos I mean. Is he a danger to us?"

Mikado threw her head back and laughed. "Chaos is a living weapon of mass destruction. He causes people to go bat shit insane just by being within a few kilometers of him, commits genocide on a regular basis, and controls the very fabric of time and space itself, of course he's a danger to you, he's a danger to us all." The woman then stared seriously at the boy, "If he wanted you dead, I wouldn't be talking to you right now though, so you shouldn't be in any danger."

The boy shook his head. "Is this guy... on Earth?"

Mikado sat thinking about her conversation with Ichiro earlier. "Yeah, he's here. He's probably taken some sick interest in you," she kicked back her chair to her desk, "But, there's nothing I, nor anyone else can do about it. We just have to hope that he's not trying to kill, maime, torture, or do some other unsavory, god-awful thing to you." She looked up from her work. "Lala? You can come in now!"

The princess slammed open the door and ran in. Her arms draw close to her chest, she looked to Mikado as if to ask a question. The unspoken question was answered as the woman gave a sly smile, and a single nod to the girl before standing up and wordlessly leaving the room. The boy was taken by surprise as Lala love-tackled the boy emphatically. Laying face down on top of him, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Rito, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!"

The boy took a moment before slowly lowering his raised arms onto the girl and patting her head gently. "Thanks, Lala, but you shouldn't be worried so much about me..." He trailed off as he thought back to his outburst. He looked at the girl with downcast eyes. "Lala, I'm... I'm so sorry abou-"

"No!" Lala sat up and straddled the boy's hips, causing him to blush slightly. She looked straight at him as tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't you dare apologize! Mikado-sensei told me all about how you were sick, so don't you DARE apologize!" She fell back down and hugged him again. "Any time you feel bad *sniff* you tell ME okay!" Her loud voice was muffled slightly. "And I'll *sniff* I'll take you right to Mikado-sensei!" She sat up a final time and looked into the boy's eyes. "Don't _ever _make me worry like that again, okay?"

Rito swallowed. 'I feel so warm right now. I feel so... happy. Is it because she loves me so much?' He asked himself. 'No,' the boy denied.'This time, It's me who's on fire.' "Okay," Rito agreed. "I promise." Then, for the first time, Lala was the one caught off guard as Rito wrapped his arms around her in a tight, protective embrace.

Lala stared out into to space for a moment, her jaw slack. 'Rito- Rito hugged me...' The thought raced through her mind, with a flood of emotion following. Tears of joy ran down her face as she hugged the boy back.

Rito thought for a minute. 'Now I know... I really am in love with her after all.' "Lala?"

The sound of Rito's voice startled Lala slightly, "Rito..."

"I love you."

Lala smiled and cried some more. "I love you too..."

Rito flinched. "No I mean..." He pushed the girl back and stared into her green eyes. "I mean, I'm _in _love with you. For the first time, I know for sure that I love you and that..." He trailed off again and turned red. "I want... I want to be with you..." After a minute, he gathered his resolve. "Lala, will you... will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! HEADSHOT!<strong>

**EDIT: Thank you Triple Threat for finding that mistake. I forgot that Lala and her sisters have different color eyes. (Should have double checked the facts whoopsies). He also pointed out that Tori was missing _again. _****This is why I love reviews!**** I already planned to answer that in chapter 14 where I reveal that she was being kept _[redacted]_ after _[redacted]._ ALSO! I need a beta reader! Preferably one that is good at checking plot holes and asking questions that 'ought to be asked. The beta reader would be privy to all sorts of info (not enough to ruin the whole story for you, but enough to ruin most of it). One more thing, not everyone tells the truth in my story. Even those that you would think are honest. Speculate in the reviews. *climbs on a griffin* AWAY! **

**Until next time... dear readers ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Love is Chaos

**Wow. It's been a while hasn't it? *Readers give the author a death glare* P-Please don't kill me? I rewrote part of chapter 12 so I counted that as my release. **

**I want to thank you all for those reviews, amazingly, last chapter got six reviews. Six! That's twice as much as the runner up, chapter 1! Kool.**

**I thank you all for the support and want to officially announce that I gave all of the chapter's names and fixed some old stuff that's been bugging me (no line where the chapter starts and no line to end it).**

**If you have any suggestions/comments/questions please feel free to post them in a review or pm me (I won't reveal anything that will spoil it though)**

**Also, speculation is fine as well. I want to see community interaction in this thing so... speculate!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Lala gazed back at the boy in disbelief. "Wh-what?" She stuttered.<p>

"P-Please, Lala?" Rito asked again fervently. "I-I love you and- and I-I," he gulped, "I need you."

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. She quickly put her free hand on Rito's forehead. "A-Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Rito gently grabbed Lala's hand and held it. "I-I-I'm not sick, I just-" He thought for a minute, then looked at her mouth briefly before suddenly leaning in and kissing the girl on the lips. 'Her lips are so soft... and warm,' he thought to himself. In an instant, Rito could feel warmth spreading throughout his body.

Lala felt the boy's lips pressed firmly against her own. 'Rito... What's gotten in to you?' She asked herself as she began to melt into the kiss. Slowly, her tense body relaxed as the surprise and shock faded away. The girl stopped her brief struggle and allowed herself to be taken in. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and leaned further in, letting out a soft moan as she felt Rito's tongue brush against her lips. Eventually, the piece of heaven that they had both briefly entered had to end. They both broke away, their lips connected by a thin trail of saliva.

"Yes, Rito." Lala nodded her head emphatically, more tears of happiness running down her face, "O-Of course I'll marry you."

The boy smiled and they both leaned in again for another kiss. Just as their lips came together for a second time, Rito heard the smack of something hitting the floor. His eyes darted to reveal the intruder, a young girl with short, straight dark blue hair and shocked blue eyes staring back at him.

The girl closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. "Rito..." She muttered longfully before running out of the door. "I'm sorry that I *sniff* interrupted you!" She screamed.

Rito ripped away from the kiss and lept towards the door, hitting the floor face down. He attempted to push himself up, but his arms shook and gave way under the pressure. He looked longingly in front of him before seeing something on the floor. He grabbed the package just as Lala rushed to his side.

"Rito!" Lala yelled. "You shouldn't be trying to stand up! You've been out for over a week..."

Rito looked up at the girl as she bent over to help him. "A WEEK!?" He asked rather loudly in disbelief.

Lala picked up the boy and put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed slightly, "Mikado-sensei didn't have time to go measure the dose properly, so it knocked you out for twelve days..."

Rito sighed as he looked at the object in his hand. 'Damn it Haruna-chan. And today of all days...' He thought as he eyed the package. It was a red, heart shaped box with a purple lace ribbon tied delicately around it. A card was tied to the ribbon by a small string that read "Happy Valentine's Day! From: Haruna To: Rito" The boy face-palmed as he sat down on the bed. He sighed yet again and opened the card.

The inside was embroidered with little, pink hearts and it smelled of lilacs. In delicately written Kanji it read: "Rito, I hope you get to read this soon. I heard what happened while I was sick and I know that you didn't mean it. Lala-chan knows it too, and I'm sure she will forgive you. I know I would. Signed: Sairenji Haruna (but you can just call me Haruna from now on)"

Rito gritted his teeth and hit the side of the bed. "Damn it!" He cursed.

Lala recoiled slightly, but quickly leaned in and held his arm. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

Rito shook his head. "Sairenji-san saw us kiss... maybe even saw me propose." He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair aggressively. "She probably hates me now!"

* * *

><p>Haruna ran. She ran as fast as she could, as if she was attempting to outrun the truth. She could barely see as she made her way down the twisting, dark hallways of Mikado's large home. Her eyes burned as salty tears ran down her face. 'Rito, why! Why does she get to have you! After all this time...' She questioned herself, knowing that her usually kind thoughts were filled with jealousy and hate. But she didn't care. All she cared about had just been smashed.<p>

'I wanted a long life with him. A peaceful life. One where I could be his wife and we could have children.' She bemoaned. It was selfish, she knew, but the black pit of despair had swallowed her soul and wouldn't let go. It was as if her mind had been poisoned with stygian sorrow, and her heart had been pierced by a frozen knife.

First one turn, then another, and another. Never looking where she was going although she knew she could easily get lost in the labyrinth that was Mikado's house. Her feet landed with dull thuds on the thick carpeting a she flew down the random path she had chosen. The tears wouldn't stop. Over and over, she wiped her eyes only to have the salty liquid appear once more. Her cries echoed down the long hallway, her sadness swallowed by the darkness.

"Rito *sniff* it hurts..." She fell to her knees and grasped her heart, "So *sniff* much... please... please, I don't *sniff* want to hurt *sniff* like this *sniff* anymore..."

"I can help." Came a voice from the darkness.

Haruna looked up and blinked her eyes open, wiping away her tears once more.

Ichiro stepped from the shadows in his black longcoat, the darkness receding from him seemingly in fear. He smiled pleasantly at the girl, his reddish brown eyes filled with sympathy and pity. "I can ease your pain."

Haruna gasped as when she saw the boy, his body radiated power, and his eyes stared deep into her soul. She looked down, 'This guy... he can... he can help me?'

"I can give you peace, I can help you." He stepped forwards, then bent down on one knee inches from her face and lifted her head up witha single finger. "I can give you what you desire. You just have to ask..."

Haruna stared into the boy's eyes with fear. 'I- I can't...' she argued with herself. Eventually, she felt her desperation win. "O-okay. Just... *sniff* make it stop."

Ichiro's pleasant smile grew into a poisonous, shark-toothed grin, his eyes glowed crimson, and the curved edge of his pupils turned into a jagged line. "**Your wish is my command...**"

* * *

><p>Mikado gasped as she looked up from the clipboard in her hand when she heard the loud smack of something hitting the ground.<p>

_"Rito... I'm sorry that I *sniff* interrupted you!"_

Haruna then burst out of the room in tears, running down the hallway as fast as she could.

Mikado blinked. 'What the hell was that about?' She asked herself, then looked back into the room while hiding herself behind the wall. Rito was lying down on his back and Lala was pinning him down on all fours. 'So it was another one of Rito's famed misunderstandings-'

"Don't you ever say that again! Haruna would never hate you!" Lala cried interrupting the woman's deduction. The Devilukean princess then leaned down and the two kissed passionately, shocking Mikado. Lala let herself down on the boy's chest and came up for air, now staring up into his eyes. "Besides, today is a happy day! We're getting married! And this time you _actually _proposed!"

Mikado felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to gasp in shock and turn around nervously. She sighed in relief when she saw Tearju's confused eyes looking back at her. "What's wrong Ryoko?" Tearju asked, peering around her friend into the room, "Is Rito-kun awake yet?"

"Y-Yes" Mikado assured the other woman, "But you shouldn't disturb him, he's making _amends_ with Lala."

Tearju nodded, oblivious to the implications her friend had made. Tearju smiled, "So what about Tori-chan? Did her Onee-chan come by yet?"

"What's with the third-degree, Tearju?" Mikado asked sarcastically as she laughed nervously.

"You always were a curious thing, Tear." Came an all-too familiar voice.

Tearju jumped, then gulped and turned around nervously. "C-Chaos-kun. H-How have you been?"

The boy walked forwards, holding two crimson roses and two boxes of chocolates in each hand. "I'm doing good, Tear. How about you?"

The woman smiled nervously. "I-I'm doing fine."

"So, Chaos, what brings you here?" Mikado asked.

The boy sighed. "First off, please don't call me Chaos. I have left that life behind me, call me Ichiro, " He leaned in and handed her the chocolates and the rose. "I came here to see if Rito was awake yet. I was afraid that the amount of tranquilizer you gave him would kill him, but you do know your stuff."

Mikado peered back into the room to see Rito asleep with Lala lying on his chest, then closed the door. She looked back at Ichiro angrily. "You have no right to be worried about him!" She said through gritted teeth, "This is _your_ fault!"

Ichiro smiled, then stepped back. "Are you not even going to thank me for the presents?" He asked sarcastically. "I didn't do this on purpose, I misjudged his resistance to my power." The boy explained. "Besides, I have a _very_ good reason for counteracting Nemesis' changes."

Mikado squinted at him, "What does this have to do with her? What do you mean, 'changes'?"

"Nemesis has been keeping the boy docile, crushing his self-confidence and destroying all his emotional progress. " Ichiro sneered, "Makes him easier to control."

Tearju sighed in relief. "I knew you wouldn't do anything harmful to Rito on purpose. Especially since Yami has taken such a liking to him."

Ichiro stepped forwards and grasped her chin firmly, piercing her green eyes with his own crimson ones. He stood there for a moment before stepping back. "I see that you have as well," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He turned around, "I guess it was too much to hope that..." The boy sighed longingly, then began walking forwards away from the two women. "Happy Valentine's day, Tear, and you too Mikado."

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Rito is letting Lala sleep with him, Haruna has made a deal with the devil, and Ichiro reveals (or lies about) his motives in causing Rito's outburst. There's more too, Tori has an Onee-chan, and Ichiro just "sighed longingly" and said something with "a hint of sadness in his voice". Stay tuned to see how Ichiro ends up 'helping' Haruna, and what happens when Rito realizes what the f*** he just did.<strong>

**Until next time, dear readers.**


	15. Chapter 15: BAM! You're Married!

**Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter 15. I have no freaking idea of how this will work, seriously, my idea tank has run out of brain juice, so I'm just flinging story at the wall to see what sticks. In reality, that's what I do for every chapter, but I usually have an idea of what should happen where as now I'm just going with it.**

**Oh, I know what I can do! That last chapter set this up nicely actually, stalling by Author's Note really does work!**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>His eyes still closed, Rito yawned and stretched his arms in the air. He smacked his lips a few times before attempting to move. As he let out a deep breath, he felt an unusually large weight pressing down on his chest. The boy sighed and rubbed open his eyes. 'Probably Momo or Tori again...' He thought, 'Maybe Lala.' Rito's vision was blurred for a minute once he had wrenched open those crusted lids. He blinked a few times before turning his attention to his lap. Lala was the first thing he saw, wearing pink, plaid underwear. To his left was Momo, in plain green lingerie. Finally, on his right was...<p>

Rito's mind screamed. Rito panicked, his irises shrunk to tiny dots as his eyes grew wide and bulged out of his head. His jaw dropping nearly tore open his cheek muscles with force. "H-H-Haruna-chan?" He asked the sleeping girl, who was currently in nothing but a pair of black lace underwear and holding on to his chest like there was no tomorrow.

**A/N: Forgot to turn off swag, wakes up covered in bitches.**

"Rito-kun," The blue-haired girl sighed in her sleep, and snuggled even more into the boy, placing her leg around the boy's torso and rubbing her body on him like a cat.

The boy was redder than Rudolf's nose if Rudolf was a tomato and had a cold after being stung by a bee. He could feel his ears burning as if someone had lit them on fire with a flame thrower. "S-S-So c-c-cute!" He stuttered. The boy felt a warm feeling spread throughout his boy from... well from his pants. 'DAMN IT NOT NOW!' He screamed in his mind. He attempted to get the thoughts out of his head by looking around at anything other than the bed. He noticed that he was still in Mikado's home, but now he was in a full-blown bed, a king sized bed with purple sheets and gold trim. The bed had a large mahogany head board and posts that supported a canopy which had several veils drawn back. The wallpaper had the same dull purple back ground with a red pattern, but the room was much larger than anything he was used to. A mahogany dresser was to his left, along with a large full-body mirror. And the carpet was a lush, dark purple.

Lala chose that moment to wake up. She yawned cutely and opened her eyes halfway before using her hand to rub them open. She beamed a smile and exclaimed a rather sleepy, "Rito!" Excitedly before laying back down and closing her eyes again.

The boy covered his face with his hand as he felt the familiar twin trails of blood leaking down his face. "S-So m-moe." He muttered.

"Oh you think that was cute?" Momo asked the boy seductively.

Rito jerked his head to the left, his eyes widening once more. The girl was pouting and giving him an innocent, puppy-dog face. She was sitting on her legs and brought up a hand to grasp her shirt at the top, using the other to pull her shirt down defensively. "Come on Rito, is this not cute?"

Rito could feel the nosebleed redouble its efforts when he saw the princess. But nothing prepared him for what she did next.

Momo smiled slyly before crawling up closer to his head and pushing him down. She then laid down beside him, her face inches from his head. "You are finally going to be a king, the king of everything in fact. You will have to conquer many lands, so why not start with me?"

Rito gulped. "A-A-A-A King?" He asked nervously, "I thought the engagement with Lala was off..." He ended the sentence with uncertainty, suddenly thinking back to yesterday. His already large eyes grew to the size of saucers. "I-I-I-I p-p-proposed again?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Momo affirmed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That engagement is far more bonding than your last, you did seal it with a kiss after all." She licked her lips, "A kiss is very powerful, Rito. Technically speaking, sealing a proposal with a kiss is a time-honored way on Deviluke of eloping."

Rito jerked his head to look into Momo's eyes. "D-D-D-Do you m-m-m-mean that-"

Momo nodded. "Yes, I do. You are now a Devilukean prince, the most powerful and influential being this side of the 'verse, save for Gid Deviluke himself." She snuggled next to him. "Earth laws no longer apply, unless of course, you want to get a divorce."

"J-J-Just wondering, h-h-h-h-how would I do that?" Rito asked the girl.

"You would have to kill Lala." Momo explained, "So unless you are really a heartless bastard who is willing to piss off two men who could both destroy your planet with ease, I'm pretty sure you're not getting a divorce."

Rito face-palmed, 'Why does marriage on Deviluke seem so easy to get into but so hard to get out of.' He thought. The boy's eyes blinked open, "Wait a minute... I-I-I didn't touch Lala's- I didn't touch her-"

"You didn't touch her breasts so how are you engaged let alone married?" Momo asked. "Easy. You're prior engagement was never officially anulled, only put on hold. Father thought you might want to propose again, plus it would have thrown the galaxy into chaos, so he decided to wait for a few years before officially anulling the engagement to let things cool down a bit." She smiled giddily. "His foresight was impeccable."

The boy relaxed then sighed, "My chance of a normal life just got set on fire, thrown out the window, and run over by a semi." He chuckled, "I guess I always new I would marry Lala..." He looked down at Haruna before blushing and covering his gushing nose with his hand. "What about Sairenji-san?" He asked in a more nasal voice. "Why is she... well why is she here and in her underwear?"

Momo shook her head. "No idea. Looks like the news that you're a taken man drove her wild." She loked into Rito's eyes seductively, "You tend to have that effect on women, Rito-ouji."

Rito winced. "Please don't call me that."

Lala rolled off of the boy in her sleep, giving a small, cute smile and blushing slightly. "Rito..." she muttered.

The aforementioned boy blushed. "S-She's so cute when she sleeps..."

"Don't ignore me!" Momo pouted.

Rito sat up, then reached over and patted the girl on the head. "You're cute too, Momo-chan." While the girl giggled and blushed, the boy questioned himself. 'Here's that strange sense of peace again. I wonder what the hell is causing it...' He then remembered what Mikado had told him. 'He sounds like a monster but, so far he's just made me very angry and given me more confidence. So confusing...'

"Riiiiitooooo-kuuuun."

Rito froze when he heard Haruna's voice.

The girl got on her hands and knees, then crawled to the boy seductively before pressing her chest into his back. "How are you today, Riiiitooo?" She purred in his ear.

Rito's eyes grew wide again. 'H-H-Haruna-chan's breasts are- they're-'

"You've been a naughty boy, Rito," she whispered in his ear while reaching her hands around his waist and touching his... well, his pants. "Marrying Lala like that, and no doubt honey mooning in this huge bed." She sighed, "The thought makes me wet..."

Rito shook violently. 'What the hell, why is she so- so bold?'

"Come on Riiiitoooo," she purred once more, grabbing his hand and bringing it closer to her. "Don't you want to feel it? Just how much I want you?"

The boy shivered as the young girl turned his head towards hers and kissed him. 'I'm in heaven!' The boy thought excitedly. 'Her lips are softer than Lala's...' he thought. The boy gasped as he felt the warm feeling spreading through his body, giving Haruna's tongue the access she needed. She quickly sent her tongue into his mouth and explored to her heart's desire. He slowly put his hands on her cheeks. They separated for air, both their tongues still hanging slightly out and connected by a much thicker trail of saliva than in Rito's last encounter.

Momo sprang into action, ripping Rito away from the girl. Her bangs hid her eyes. "Although I want nothing more than for Rito to unleash his inner carnivore and have a harem, its easy to see that you're not really in your right mind." She looked into Haruna's eyes, her own filled with concern. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know that Haruna would never act that way. Even I have limits..."

Rito shook, 'She kissed me.' He thought in shock. 'She actually kissed me!'

Momo studied Haruna for a minute, 'Something's different about her, what is it?"

Haruna just smiled. 'Momo-hime, I would have never thought you the jealous type. Then again, I suppose you're just jealous of the fact that _I'm_ able to get this far without choking..."

Momo froze. 'H-How did she know about that?' Momo's face turned red. "What are you talking about?"

Haruna hopped down from the bed and walking to the door. "I'll see you later Rito-kun. Make sure that you're _better prepared_ the next time we meet, if you know what I mean." She then giggled and twisted the gilded, golden handle on the large mahogany door, walking through and disappearing into the darkness.

Momo frowned, "That's not good." The girl gasped then turned around to see the boy behind her. The sheets close to his face had a large blood stain on them, and his eyes were nothing but swirls. "Rito-kun!" Momo exclaimed, flipping the boy over and shaking him lightly. "Snap out of it, Rito-kun!"

"Momo?" Lala asked as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and propped herself up with the other. "What's going on? What's wrong with Rito?"

Momo lifted the now conscious boy to a sitting position, "Oh nothing, he just got a little excited when he found out that what he did was considered eloping is all." The girl lied.

"So THIS is the boy that my imouto is crazy about!" Came a female voice.

The trio turned their heads to the door seeing a rather tall female looking back at them. The girl was standing with her hands on her hips and a huge smile that rivaled Lala's on her face. She had long, straight, light blue hair that reached down to her waist, pale skin, and seemed to be half a head taller than Lala. She was wearing a large white cap on her head, a white uniform with black trim, white shoulder pads, and black stockings. But the most startling thing though, was the eye patch that covered her left eye. Her uncovered right eye, however was a light blue color.

"I'm Tsubasa Raph Valyrian, Tori's nee-chan," the young woman proclaimed proudly. She then jumped excitedly onto the bed. She was on her stomach, propping up her face by putting both her hands under her chin and moving her legs in the air slightly. She was inches from Rito and stared at him excitedly. "You must be Rito-dono. Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" She asked him.

Lala took a moment before clapping her hands excitedly. "Tsu-chan! It's so nice to see you!"

Rito leaned backwards away from Tsubasa, who was eyeing him with her exposed eye. "S-S-So what brings brings you here, Tsubasa-san?"

"I'm here to make sure my imouto stays in line." Tsubasa explained before changing her position to sitting on her haunches. "I wanted to capture her before she got to you, Rito-dono. Unfortunately the Hunter didn't do it's job well enough."

Rito's eyes went wide. "YOU sent that thing that tried to kill us?"

"Kill you?" Tsubasa made a 'are you kidding me' face. "It was trying to capture my dear imouto and make sure she didn't rape you!"

"R-R-R-Rape?" Rito stuttered out in a small voice.

Tsubasa smiled again. "Yep! As soon as she heard about you, she was madly in love with you. Posters all over her room, pictures from those fan girl sites, she's even got a clip of your hair sealed in a vault somewhere."

Rito's face was twisted into abject horror. "S-So T-T-Tori is my- is a stalker?"

Tsubasa laughed. "'Stalker' doesn't even begin to describe it. She ordered a droid that was built to look like you and to have your _exact_ measurements." She looked down to his pants. "I wonder if they're correct..." she muttered while cocking her head to the side and reaching down.

Rito smacked her hand away, causing her to yelp. She pouted back at the boy and gave him puppy-dog eyes. "What was that for?" She asked in an innocent and slightly hurt voice.

Rito blushed. "I-It's just that... well-"

"On Earth, genitalia are not to be touched without direct consent!" Lala exclaimed happily.

"Oh," Tsubasa exclaimed while nodding her head. She then shrugged, "Culture is culture." The girl then smiled back at the boy. "Can I-"

"No!" Rito shouted in disbelief.

"But I asked this time..." Tsubasa asked in a confused voice, looking back to Lala.

The pink-haired princess shook her head and threw her hands in the air. "Earthlings are weird," Lala explained.

Rito face palmed. 'Why me?' He glanced at the girl who was sitting before him. 'She's so cute...' he glanced towards her chest briefly, 'Damn, they're bigger than Lala's...' He shook his head. 'What am I THINKING?' He demanded from himself.

"Rito! Time for breakfast!"

Rito kicked himself mentally when he saw who was standing at the door. 'This is gonna be a bad day, isn't it?' He asked himself as Mikan stared at him. The girl gave a "Hmph," and walked away. "At least close the door next time, baka!'

Rito fell back down on the bed, 'Phew. She's back to good old Mikan.'

"Are you going to lay there all day, or are we going to go eat?" Momo asked the boy.

Rito sighed. "Fine," he told her as he hopped down from the bed.

"Didn't know you were the type to show your boxers off, but to each their own, stud." Momo said sarcastically as she pulled on a green t-shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans.**  
><strong>

'Yep. Gonna be a real bad day.' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This may be the longest chapter I have written so far. Chapter 2 wasis the longest chapter at 2,648 words, while Chapter 12 comes in second as 2,574. At least it used to be second. By the time I've explained all this to you, this chapter will be longer so... anyway.**

**Haruna is acting VERY different, wouldn't you say? Also, this chapter may be the most sexual yet, as it talks about boners and what not. Never said it wouldn't get sexy (or even that I wouldn't go into VERY specific detail about the nudity) just no lemons (although I took that out of the description some time ago so that might be a hint that I've changed my mind. I don't know. Maybe I have, what do you think? Have I changed my mind?). I decided to change the rating to M some time ago so... tread carefully! The main reason i changed the rating to M is because there will be lots of blood and violence in some chapters. Like, so much blood and gore that the walls will be painted with it.**

**On the topic of Haruna, I think a nymphomaniac version of her would be quite interesting, as she is the one girl that I don't believe Rito will deny if he believes her to be in the right mind. Why you ask? It's because that she's not as innocent as Lala, never teases him, and he's in head over heels love with her. Also, I went over several revised additions of Haruna before settling for something that she is totally not. Why? Because OOC is serious business... Also it means I can force Rito and Haruna to share some emotionally bonding moments. Also, she won't be this way forever. This is a temporary change obviously due to her deal with Ichiro. And as we all know from Mikado, he can alter your mental state.**

**Rito is now married to Lala, why? I don't know. This chapter is just one really big ass pull. I went in not knowing what I was doing and came out not knowing where I had ended up. I think that the excuse I gave was good enough. Why? Because holding a girl's tits and saying that you love her at some other time is a proposal on Deviluke, so why should a kiss not be eloping? **

**Technically, sealing your love with a kiss originates from earth, and it wasn't even originally a kiss, you had to have sex with the bride right there at the preachers feet. Then after that they threw a small child into the air or some garlic and other foul-smelling herbs and you were married (the throwing the bouquet into the air thing originates from that) Not to mention that the bride's veil was supposed to be _on fire_ and the whole 'taking the garter belt' thing actually comes from guests rushing in and ripping off pieces of the bride's dress for good luck. Weird.**

**Until next time, dear readers.**


	16. Chapter 16: Have Sex or She Dies

**Hello peoples of the interwebs! Tis I... *checks username* Jay2Jay! Welcome to Chapter 16 of Chaos. Last chapter was Chapter 15 which was groundbreaking for four reasons. 1: I revealed that Rito accidentally eloped with Lala. 2: I revealed ****_yet another_**** OC, again made as a love interest for Rito. 3: I made haruna act WAY OOC for some reason that I am not yet fully aware of other than the only thing better than moar tits is moar tits and tits that were always there but are now being rubbed in your face. 4: I did not mention Ichiro at all in the story. He simply wasn't there, and I didn't do that on purpose. **

**I want to make this chapter exciting, but I can't come up with anything so I'm just going to start writing and hope that I can keep pulling gold out of my ass.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"This is great Mikan!" Rito exclaimed as he stuffed his face with another mouth full of steamed rice. "Are you using a new recipe? It tastes even better than usual!"<p>

The girl looked down and pouted, just as Momo gave Rito a frantic shake of her head. "I didn't cook today," Mikan sighed. The girl looked into the kitchen. "Ichiro did." 'Motherfucker's better than me!' Mikan complained angrily in her mind.

"I'm actually a terrible cook. I've just been cooking for a lot longer." Ichiro explained as he walked out of the kitchen with another two plates, setting one down at the empty chair beside Lala and the other one at the head of the table. He wiped his hands and sat down beside Lala. "Mikan's natural talent dwarfs mine."

The boy was sitting at the large dining room table in Mikado's house. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with orange trim, brought to him by Mikan on one of her many visits to the boy while he was unconscious. He was sitting between Lala, who was wearing a pink sundress, and Momo, who was still in her cut-off jeans and green t-shirt. Across the table sat Mikan, in yellow shorts and an orange tank top with a brown undershirt on underneath, Tearju, and Tsubasa.**  
><strong>

Rito winced. 'Shit, I don't there's anything I can do to get out of this.'

"So Rito-ouji, why did you pick now to elope?" Ichiro asked the boy, steering the conversation well clear of Rito's mistake.

Rito shook his head. "I can barely remember yesterday, much less why I proposed again." He sighed. "I thought I would have a girlfriend before I got married. Hell, I was beyond sure that I was going to lose my virginity before then, consensual or not." He glared at Momo.

Lala pouted, a hurt look in her eyes. "You mean you didn't mean to propose again? You don't love me?"

Rito brought his hands up defensively, "N-No that's not what I meant- O-Of course I love you-" 'DAMN MY MOUTH!'

Lala's face became more smile than face. She grabbed the boy's arm and squeezed tightly, causing Rito to yelp and most of his ribs to threaten failure. 'He loves me! He said it in front of everybody this time, so it must be true!' The thoughts ran through Lala's head.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Ichiro asked.

Rito froze. "W-Well actually once I proposed I fell back asleep... I'm not even sure how I got into that bed with Lala and the others..."

Lala furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? You woke up and took me there yourself. In fact, you invited Momo along with us..."

Rito's jaw dropped, then glanced at everyone quickly. "W-W-What are you saying, Lala? I-I don't remember-"

"It must be a side-effect from you're little problem." Said a familiar female voice.

Rito's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Haruna sauntered in, still wearing nothing but her black lace underwear. She smirked and looked at Rito seductively, touching his cheek as she walked past.

Ichiro smiled. "Haruna-chan, glad to see you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

The girl leaned in, centimeters away from Rito's shivering, red face. "Not at all."

Rito gulped. 'What did I do last night?'

Ichiro frowned, then put his hand on Haruna's shoulder, drawing her back. "When I explained that you were being too shy around Rito, I wasn't telling you to go THIS far." He cocked his head to the side slightly and turned her towards him, looking into her eyes and making a 'hmmmm' sound. The girl was staring in space, her body swaying slightly.

Rito abruptly stood up. "N-N-Now d-don't tell me that YOU are why she's been acting like- like THIS?"

Ichiro smiled. "Yesterday I found her crying in the hallway, wishing that all the pain of the day would go away. You no doubt being the source of her 'pain' I decided to intervene."

Rito looked down solemnly. "That doesn't explain why-"

"She's in love with you Rito," Ichiro interrupted him with a tone that said 'isn't it obvious'. "Isn't that enough? I was able to accelerate her emotional healing by giving her 'pleasant dreams', but unfortunately it seems to have condensed her reactions...

Haruna blinked several times, then smiled as she leaned and hung her arms around Ichiro's neck. "Hello there handsome..."

Ichiro sighed. "This is what I'm talking about." He explained as he pushed the girl away.

"Her hormone levels are skyrocketing," Mikado said sleepily as she appeared from the hallway. The woman was wearing only a white lingerie with a gaterbelt and stockings. She unceremoniously yawned. "I made sure to run a blood test after Ichiro told me what he had done. The only thing on this girl's mind is sex, and it doesn't matter who it's with."

Rito jumped as the aforementioned girl clung to him. "Can you guess what I'm thinking about, Rito-kun?"

Lala frowned, grabbing the boy away from Haruna and shoving him protectively into her chest. "After yesterday, he's mine! I told you that you could have him too, but I want to consecrate the marriage before you do!"

As Rito suffocated, he also felt his nose bleeding from the thoughts that his new wife had put into his mind.

Haruna pouted briefly, then leaned into Ichiro, putting her cheek on his chest and wrapping her arms around his mid section. "It's okay, this one will do."

"I have my doubts about your willingness, Haruna-san..." Ichiro reluctantly denied.

Rito pushed his way out of Lala's iron grip and turned to Mikado. "HOW DO WE STOP HER?"

Mikado thought for a moment. "The fastest way is to simply give her what she wants. The appearance of semen would cause her body to release a chemical that will stabilize her hormone levels."

Rito shook his head. "Anything else?"

"I wou;d suggest simply waiting, but after about a week she would resort to rape, and there is a good chance that after that she would die any later than that." Mikado explained. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything on me that would even come close to stabilizing her." She sighed longingly. "Sex is the only way."

Ichiro shrugged, then looked to Rito. "If you're not willing then I will gladly-"

"NOT A CHANCE, ONII-CHAN!" Lala screamed, hitting the boy on the head with a rather large frying pan.

"OW THAT HURTS!" Ichiro yelled as he grabbed his head. The boy sat on his haunches and nursed his wound.

Rito sighed as he stood in the middle of a battleground. A battleground not in the world, but in his mind. He felt himself being torn into by the opposing sides. 'She's hot, horny, and will die if you don't fuck her right now! Be a man for once in your life!' One side screamed. 'It's not really her though, its her hormones. She can't help it, it's like when she was drunk on that Devilukean sport's drink. What would she think of you afterwords?' The other argued valiantly. Rito sighed and looked down, only to see Haruna humping his leg like a dog. 'That's actually more disgusting than cute,' both the sides agreed.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Ichiro glared at Lala, who pouted inoccently. "I would gladly make her dream's come true-" He spun around as Lala crept up behind him with the frying pan. "In her HEAD!' He crossed his arms defensively as Lala rose the frying pan over her head, then slowly lowered it back down.

Rito gave the boy a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

Ichiro smiled. "Dreams are very powerful things, and if her body _believes _that it has receive that special chemical, then it will react as such." He glanced to Tearju. "That's how biology works, right Tear?"

The blonde looked around nervously, then shifted in her seat and her face turned red. "Y-Yes. If her body believes that she has a-achieved fertilization then it would most likely react as such."

Ichiro glared at Lala. "Wait until I'm finished next time, okay Lala-chi?"

The girl whistled and tried to hide the large pan behind her back.

"T-Thanks," Rito said. "That sounds reasonable-"

"Don't agree just yet, Rito-kun." Mikado warned him. "Ichiro never offers a deal without a catch."

Ichiro smiled. "You would think that we know each other from how familiar you just acted with me..." He said with some annoyance.

"You two know each other?" Tsubasa asked the obvious question.

"As a matter of fact, we used to date," Mikado explained.

Ichiro's eye twitched, but his tone and smile remained pleasant. "I wouldn't call it dating-"

"Well then what would you call two people sleeping together for two months?" Mikado asked.

Rito looked from Ichiro to Mikado, then back to Ichiro with a shocked look. "How old are you, dude?"

Ichiro laughed. "Old enough that it's not weird."

"Back to the matter at hand. What's this 'catch'?" Mikan demanded.

The boy smirked. "Unfortunately, I can not cause this type of 'stimulation' with as much accuracy as is required of this situation without a male participant."

Rito shook his head. "What does that mean exactly?"

"You still have to have sex with Haruna, just in her dreams not in the real world." Ichiro explained.

Rito groaned and sank into his chair, immediately regretting his decision as Haruna straddled the boy's lap. "Of course you want to feel the real thing though don't you?" Haruna asked him. "The thought of doing it with you in this world is far more appealing than in a simple dream."

"I'm sure we could find some other willing participant." Ichiro suggested. "There are about three billion other dudes on this planet that would jump at the opportunity..."

Rito briefly thought of his principal in all his naked glory chasing Haruna, or even worse Haruna consenting... "O-O-Okay!" Rito conceded frantically. "I-I'll do it..."

Haruna smiled and threw her hands into the air. "YES! I'm gettin' laid tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there dear reader! I wrote the starting author's note Saturday of last week, and this end note today (for all you future people, this is Saturday as well, but a Saturday a week down the road), so that's why I'm greeting you again. I started out this chapter with the intent of exposing Ichiro's identity and explaining where exactly Tori has disappeared to, but instead I ended up setting up a maybe lemon. Why do I call it a maybe lemon? Because maybe there will be a lemon in chapter 17 or maybe not. I removed the 'no lemons' note so that could be a sign. Or perhaps I'll cop out like with Chapter 8.<strong>

**Note: I wrote this entire chapter while listening to "Fuck Machine" By Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**Until next time dear readers!**


	17. Chapter 17: Rub Her Tits or Suffer!

**Hello again! Chapter 17 now! The one you've been waiting for all of an hour or so! I made this one immediately after Chapter 16 because I wanted to see what else I could come up with!**

**Enjoy the story (and please review)!**

* * *

><p>Rito was sitting on a folding chair in the middle of the same bedroom he woke up in, only this time Haruna was facing him and sitting on his lap while Ichiro pursed his lips and rubbed his chin as if he were looking at fine art. Rito was shivering and looking around nervously, however Haruna stared into his eyes longingly.<p>

"Okay, Haruna-chan." Ichiro consented. "Begin."

Haruan clapped her hands giddily before reaching behind her back and deftly unhooking her bra, ripping it off violently and tossing it to the side. Rito's eyes grew wide, he turned tomato red, his jaw dropped, blood burst from his nose, and he felt a strange sensation in his pants. The boy shut his eyes tightly and tried to staunch the flow of blood with his hands.

"Dammit, Rito!" Ichiro yelled angrily. "If this is how you act when she takes off her top, I don't know how I'm going to keep you in dream land when you have to _have sex_ with her!" He groaned. "You've _fondled_ breasts easily three times that size, it's not that big a deal!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Rito yelled apologetically. "I'll try harder!"

"Then open your eyes." Ichiro ordered. "You might not have the balls to confess to her in order to fall in love, but at least have the balls to look at her tits in order to save her life!"

Rito cringed. 'He's right, I'm a wuss!' The boy wrenched open his eyes until he could see Haruna's smiling face through a narrow slit. "Okay! Their open!"

Ichiro sighed. "You can't even see her breasts can you? Fine then, let's see how you like this!"

'Now what?' Rito asked himself. Suddenly, he saw a white dot. 'What's happening n- GOOD GOD!' His mind screamed as he saw Lala and Haruna, both stark naked, writhing on each other in the bed. "I-I can't close my eyes!"

"Relax," Ichiro rolled his eyes, "You can't close your eyes because they are already closed. As long as you have your eyes closed you'll see this image, and if _this_ doesn''t open your eyes, I'll make you see something outright _nasty._" He threatened.

Rito saw both the girls fondling each other and kissing passionately, letting out moan after moan. 'Oh my god,' Rito thought as he attempted to close his eyes. Blood burst through his nose like a dam had broken. He suddenly felt blackness sink in as he began to feint.

Ichiro snapped his fingers. "Naughty Rito, trying to render yourself unconscious."

Rito felt a bolt of energy burst through him. "Shit!" He cried out as his eyes shot open. He looked up at Haruna's exposed chest, causing his nose to bleed. He then shut his eyes, causing his nose to bleed even further. "DAMMIT!" The boy opened his eyes, then focused on the wall directly to his left and away from Haruna.

Ichiro smiled. "Finally, I was afraid that I might have to force you to see Nyarlathotep's 264th form."

Looked at Ichiro. "Nyagawhatatep?" He asked.

Ichiro smiled. "Just an old friend of mine that looks horrible in a mini skirt."

Rito nodded his head. "Oh."

"I digress. Now, I want you to touch Haruna's breasts." Ichiro ordered.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Rito screamed.

Haruna leaned forwards and grabbed the boy's hand, then pressed it firmly on to her left breast. "Rito, you don't mean to tell me that you'd rather touch Lala's?"

Rito's eyes widened, blood burst from his nose, and he shook violently. He attempted to shut his eyes, before promptly opening them again as even more blood gushed from his nose. He felt dizzy for a moment, then felt himself begin to pass out, before feeling a jolt of energy and pain run through his body. He cycled through this several times before hanging his head in defeat. The boy panted loudly as he focused on not panicking.

"Good. Now I want you to rub them." Ichiro demanded

Rito looked at the boy with fearful eyes. "Rub them?"

Ichiro sighed. "YES rub them!"

Rito looked into Haruna's eyes. 'I've wanted to do this for so long, now why can't I bring myself to do it?'

"Fine then." Ichiro smiled evilly and snapped his fingers.

'Every time he snaps his finger, something horrible- OH SHIT MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!' Rito's minds screamed at he looked at his visually not-on-fire palms with a pained expression. His palms were burning as if he had suddenly grabbed hot coals. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Rub her tits, or you feel pain." Ichiro shrugged. "Your choice."

"AH!" Haruna cried out in pain. "Hurry! It hurts!"

Rito glared at Ichiro. "What's happening to her!"

"She's got serious boob-pain." Ichiro explained. "And only you can massage it away!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Rito and Haruna doing in there?" Mikan asked worriedly.<p>

"They'll be fine," Lala assured her. "They are in very capable hands. Onii-chan is good at making people do things that they never thought that they would do."

Momo was sitting by Mikan on a lush couch, along with Lala and Mikado.

"Do you really think Rito will be able to... you know?" Mikan asked again.

"Of course!" Momo said enthusiastically. "If there is anyone in this galaxy that can release Rito's inner carnivore, then it's Onii-chan!"

"I hope so..." Mikan trailed off. "For Haruna-chan's sake."

* * *

><p>"OKAY I'M RUBBING THEM, I'M RUBBING THEM!" Rito screamed. He slowly felt the fire in his palms fade as he massaged Haruna's breasts.<p>

Ichiro nodded. "I see." He rubbed his chin. "Now for the big one. Rito, lose your clothes. Haruna, panties, off!"

* * *

><p>'I wonder just what methods of torture Onii-chan is using...' Momo thought to herself.<p>

"What are you thinking about, Momo-hime?" Yami asked as she walked into the room, flanked by Mea and Nana.

Momo blushed. "Nothing."

Yami was wearing her assassin clothes, as was Mea, while Nana was wearing her school uniform. "Was it something ecchi!?" Mea cried excitedly.

Momo shook her head. "No. Not this time."

Nana "hmpfed," and walked past her sister into the hallway. "Mikado-sensei, do you have a bathroom I could use?"

"I can take her." Yami offered in her classic monotone.

Mikado nodded. "Go on, then."

Yami walked into the darkness, followed by Nana. Mea raised her hand. "Can I come too?"

"Sure." Nana and Yami both consented at the same time. The trio shortly disappeared into the hallway.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikan pipped in. "Did we tell them about what Rito and Haruna were doing?"

* * *

><p>Rito's head slammed to the floor, a stark naked Haruna using her foot to keep it there while trying to rip off his underwear. His eyes burned, he couldn't feel his toes, and when he asked her to stop, he sounded like a frog having sex with a monkey, which, incidentally is how he felt.<p>

"Rito! Just let me take off your pants!" Haruna demanded.

"Lignar!" Rito protested. "Ing'sot elfhiem suntoe!"

"What's he saying?" Haruna asked Ichiro, who fighting back laughter.

"He says: 'No! It's too embarrassing!'"Ichiro translated.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear that?" Yami asked as they walked down the hallway.<p>

The trio listened carefully for a second.

"Yeah, I did." Nana exclaimed. She pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "It's coming from the master suite!"

The three girls ran forwards, Nana with an expression of determination, Yami stoic as always, and Mea with a smile and starry eyes. Their feet pounded the floor and they drew in shallow breaths. Nana slammed open the door, revealing a naked Rito and naked Haruna fighting over a pair of boxers, while Ichiro laughed uncontrollably in the floor. All three of the girls stared in shock with their jaws open, then slowly, Haruna and Rito turned their heads.

Rito immediately tried to cover himself. "It's not what you think!"

Haruna smiled, holding the boxers above her head. "Yes it is!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, I enjoyed that, how about you? Was that a cop-out? No. Why? Because they're still naked and trying.<strong>

**Survey time! On a scale of 1-10 how good is this fan fic compared to other To Love-Ru fan fiction?**

**Will Rito and Haruna do it? What will be Yami, Nana, and Mea's reactions? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out next time on: To Lov-Ru:Chaos!**

**Until next time dear readers!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mikado's a Dirty Liar!

**Chapter 18 people! Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with some stuffs. First off, I have two big surprises! What are they you ask? Well if I told you, then they wouldn't be surprises!**

**I plan on reducing the pace of the story. I feel like if I am going to release a chapter about every week (which I've kinda started doing) then I had might as well slow shit down and make the chapters longer. Plus, I've grown tired of the fast paced scene, since I have to cut out details of the environment.**

**Note: What you are reading is basically the rough draft of my story. Once I'm done, I may/may not release the polished version separately since the the story will probably deviate heavily from the original plot.**

**Oh, and I'm not even close to 1/4th of the way done with the intro for this arc. This is the "Chaos Rising" Arc, and will be one of the fastest paced arcs as I am still introducing characters and laying the ground work for the plot. At the rate that I'm going, the manga will be done before I am. So don't think for a second that you know whats truth and whats lie.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>In the dining room before the events of chapter 17, directly after chapter 16.<em>

Mikado's house was an enormous thing, huge ornate windows dotting its surface, walls with purple wallpaper and light red, gilded crown moldings. The deep cherry carpets in parts of the house and the mahogany wooden floors in others devoured the light like the rest of the dark hallways. Rito sat on Mikado's lush, deep purple couch, his body slowly being claimed by the soft fabric. He was constantly pushing back on the thing, fighting to sit up.

He was sitting next to Haruna who, thankfully, had on her school uniform instead of just black underwear. She smiled slyly as she grasped the boy's arm and leaned on him suggestively, occasionally whispering temptations into his steaming red ears. Mikan sat lazily on the opposite side of the couch, periodically rolling her eyes and shifting away.

Lala sat on Rito's left side, holding his hand worriedly as if she was afraid he would feint on the spot. She too expressed her displeasure of Haruna's new-found sultry side by giving the girl dark glances.

Mikado herself sat with her head propped up with a relaxed hand beside Tearju in a smaller couch to Mikan's right, a square table filling the corner. The brunette would smile, yawn, then close her eyes and dose off now and then, only to be woken by her passing interest in the conversation.

Tearju, however, fidgeted furiously. She sat straight up, yet looked down at her lap, her eyes hiding a guilty conscience, the quivering line that was her mouth begging to let loose some hidden truth, and her pale skin glistened from the stray sweat droplet. It would have been obvious to them that she was hiding something if they had not been far more preoccupied with the matter at hand.

Ichiro sat directly opposite of Rito in a cheery red leather recliner, leaning forwards and staring into Rito's fear filled eyes with his own smug tinted ones.

"Are you serious?" Rito asked, dumbfounded as he stared in shock at Ichiro, his mouth agape.

Ichiro smirked and leaned back in the chair, folding his arms behind his head. "Of course I'm serious. I can't keep you both dreaming if you panic too much. If it was just you, then it wouldn't be a problem. But in this state, most of my attention needs to be on keeping Haruna... from waking up."

Rito threw back his head and sighed. "So your going to desensitize me to Haruna's naked body?" He closed his eyes tightly. "I can't believe I agreed to this! Haruna would kill me if she was in her right mind!"

"But she's not. " Ichiro pointed out. He then closed his eyes and his smile turned perverted. "Besides, shouldn't the thought of getting away with something like this, violating a girl's body, make it all the more exciting?" The boy laughed quietly. "OUCH THAT HURT!" He cried as he clutched his head in pain, giving Lala a dirty look as she smiled pleasantly and set down a massive pink and purple hammer with her trademark swirly symbol printed innocently on the side.

"Serves you right, pervert..." Mikan muttered with malice in her voice as she continued to stare disinterestedly into space.

Ichiro nursed his head for a minute before casting one final dirty look at Lala. The girl, however, simply smiled back at him as always. The boy sighed, then sat up, a small smile on his lips but something else lurking about in his eyes. "Anyway, I need to get you acclimated quickly, the longer we wait the higher her hormone levels get." He stood up abruptly and began to stride confidently into the hallway.

Rito launched himself from the couch. "Wait we're going NOW?"

Ichiro looked over his shoulder and grinned evily. "Is there a problem with going now? We have school after tomorrow and I don't think you want a nymphomaniac version of Haruna running around with people such as the principal or Saruyama lurking around, now do you?"

Rito's lips formed a tight line. "You're right." He growled his agreement, slouching as he followed the boy.

Haruna jumped up and preceded to bounce with clapping her hands giddily, a huge grin on her face. "I love foreplay!" She cried as she followed the two boys into the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>After the events of Chapter 17<em>

Rito slumped down into the hard chair and sighed, he was tired and sore from having endured Yami's wrath. Her weapon filled, rage induced, and very painful wrath. 'At least I have on pants now...' He thought to himself with a smile. He glanced up at the blonde assassin having an intense debate with Ichiro about the situation. Her usual stoic exterior was only slightly cracked by the events, only a small amount of emotion leaking into her monotone occasionally. What interested him most though, was that Nana was quietly fuming in the corner instead of beating the shit out of him as she usually did. She stood with her mouth in a tight line and her eye twitching from anger, but she didn't kick him in the face. 'I suppose I shouldn't question such a mercy though,' He shrugged and gave a small laugh, 'Who knows, maybe she's had a change of heart...'

"The point is Yami-chan," Ichiro explained with a triumphant glint in his eye. "That the fact that you even react to such a situation infers that you do not hate 'ecchi' things, but instead feel uncomfortable and embarrassed because of them due to...," he paused, "Inexperience in such areas."

The girl closed her eyes. "I know my likes and dislikes better than a man who I have only recently become acquainted with."

Ichiro nodded and frowned slightly. "You have a point there," he smiled again. "But only if you are a person that can confront and question her own emotions." He smiled. "You obviously aren't though."

Yami closed her eyes and clenched her fists briefly. "Of course I can confront my own emotions."

Ichiro smirked and leaned in. "Then why are you getting upset?"

Yami's eye twitched. "Back away."

Ichiro leaned back and covered his mouth, feinting apology. "Oh? Did I hurt your feelings, Yami-chan? Is now a bad time? Are you confronting your emotions right now?"

If looks could kill, then Ichiro would have been dead and buried. Yami seemed to contemplate exactly how she was going to kill the boy before taking a couple deep breaths and returning to her usual emotionless self. "Like I said, I can confront my emotions."

"That's not confrontation, that's hiding." Ichiro pointed out. "That's also the reason that you:" he held out his hand and started counting fingers, "Avoid Tearju, beat up Rito whenever he makes you feel uncomfortable, continue to call him your target as a method of staying here, and..." He smirked, "Have picked up two _very _'ecchi' habits."

Yami froze when she heard the last part, her skin turning pale and her eyes growing wide. "W-What _habits_?"

Ichiro's eyes darted to Rito. "I doubt you want him of all people to know..."

Yami gulped, grimaced, clenched her fists and turned around. "This isn't over..." She trailed off threateningly as she disappeared silently into the hallway.

Ichiro smiled. "Okay then, time to resume training. Since Haruna-chan had to leave, do you mind helping me out Mea-chan?"

The redhead, who had been hiding in a dark corner watching the debate, stepped out of the shadows and beamed a slightly creepy grin. "I would love to, but I'm afraid I need to be getting home now. Master Nemesis will be expecting me-"

"Don't worry about Neme-chan." Ichiro assured the girl, "She won't care if you're helping her 'beloved' Onii-san out."

Mea stared blankly into space for a minute before nodding her head happily. "Master says that it's okay if it's you."

Ichiro shrugged. "Then let's begin..." He cast his piercing gaze at Rito and smiled.

Rito shook, 'They are way too similar.' He thought in fear as the two eyed him like prey.

* * *

><p>"So, you're Master's Onii-san, right?" Mea asked Ichiro in wonderment as the walked down the dark hallway.<p>

"Yes." Ichiro answered simply.

"Does that mean that- that you're my...?" The girl let the question trail off.

"No." The boy answered again with a single word.

Mea looked up at the boy in confusion. "But... if you're related to Master, and I am too then-"

"I'm not related to her." Ichiro explained. "I just took care of her for a while."

Mea nodded her head. "So, are you a weapon too?"

Ichiro smiled. "No. It means that I am _the_ weapon. You, Neme-chan, and Yami? You are all people. Not weapons."

Mea furrowed her brow in confusion. "But Master said-"

"I don't care what she said." Ichiro interrupted.

Mea grabbed the boy's arm, holding him back. "You shouldn't say those things about Master."

Ichiro looked at the girl with sadness in his eyes. "Don't call her master, that's degrading to yourself. She doesn't own you."

The girl tilted up her head, revealing a psychotic expression. "I told you not to talk about Master that way... You need to be punished." The girl quickly whipped her pony tail around, rapping it around the boy. She looked up. "Psycho-dive!"

Suddenly, the girl was floating in darkness. A cold feeling ran up her spine as she looked at the void around her."Wh-what is this place?"

"**My Mind.**" Came the booming voice of Chaos. It seemed to originate from everywhere, echoing thousands of times before disappearing.

Mea shivered, "I was trying to control you, not go in your mind!" She shouted in confusion.

Out of the darkness stepped Ichiro, only now he seemed to be surrounded by black and red flames. His eyes glowed blood red, and his pupils were jagged slits. He gave a shark-toothed grin. "**I pulled you in here.**" The boy's lips didn't move as he spoke. "**To show you Nemesis' true nature.**"

An image suddenly appeared inches from Mea's face. It was circular with fuzzied edges, appearing from the darkness itself. She saw ichiro walk through a bright hallway, only there was blood splattered on the walls and gored bodies everywhere. Some were missing an arm or leg, others were split in half or headless, but the worst were the ones that seemed to have had the skin ripped from their bodies, or their intestines strewn about on the floor.

As much blood and gore as Mea had seen, this scene was still gruesome. It filled her with excitement. She leaned in closely as she saw Ichiro walk through the hallways, bloody foot prints left in his wake until he came to a door marked "Cryongenics Lab".

"This is where I first met Nemesis." Ichiro explained, this time using his lips. "I don't regret freeing her..."

**A/N: I don't want to spoil the possible oneshot of Ichiro's more recent past with Eve and Tearju. So I'm going to leave out the rest of the conversation.**

* * *

><p>Mikado sat with her legs crossed in a black swivel chair in her office, tapping a pen against her cheek as she eyed a clipboard with a medical form clipped to it. Her private office was really just another room in her house, albeit one with no fancy wallpaper and unfinished oak floorboards instead of mahogany. The empty, metal cots that lined the walls seemed almost as depressed as the weak rays of moon light drifting in through the two, small windows on the back wall. Her oak desk was littered with messy papers and files either crammed to the brim with medical forms and personal information or almost as flat as the desk they sat on.<p>

'I wonder how Rito is going to deal with this...' Mikado's thoughts drifted to the situation with Haruna. She smiled slyly, 'I'm just glad that Chaos is as quick to take advantage of a situation as I am...'

"You're beautiful sometimes, Ryoko." Ichiro's voice startled the woman, causing her to gasp. She spuna round and faced the intruder. Ichiro paced the floor, his eyes hidden by his black hat. "But you can also be a huge pain in the ass too."

Mikado frowned. "What do you want now, Chaos?"

Ichiro looked up with an expression of disbelief, then raised his arms and let them fall back down with a smack. "Why must I always be after something? Why can I not have a simple god damned conversation without someone accusing me of wanting something?"

The alien doctor rolled her eyes, sighed, and turned to her desk. "Because you always do."

Ichiro shrugged. "I changed! Why can't you believe me!" He shook his head, "My name is CHAOS for crying out loud! I'm nothing BUT change!"

Mikado giggled. "I suppose you have a point. But then again, you wouldn't bother opening your mouth if you didn't."

The boy smiled. "I wanted to thank you, for backing me up today." He folded his arms, "The whole 'hormone levels' thing was brilliant, as was that little tidbit about her dying." He laughed. "The look on Rito's face when he realized he had to have sex with her! HA!"

"Fufu," she giggled. Then, er expression changed to one of confusion. "I still don't understand why you convinced him that he didn't have to have sex with the girl in real life though."

Ichiro smirked. "Are you kidding? He would never have agreed to THAT! Its better to just go slowly with 'training time' and to put him into a very realistic dream."

Mikado smiled. "Its scary how good you are at this."

Ichiro smiled and moved closer, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, backing away quickly. "It is, isn't it?"

The woman frowned, wiping the feeling of the boy's lips from her cheek. "What are you planning to do with Haruna, anyway?"

The boy laughed. "Nothing too bad, I just need to test Rito a little more. He needs to be groomed a bit before my plan can _actually _be unleashed." He started to walk out the door before stopping in his tracks. "How is... how is Eve getting along?" He asked in a somber tone.

"She's doing fine." Mikado assured him.

"Has she made many friends? O-Other than Rito's crowd I mean."

Mikado smiled. "Yes. She's made a few."

"Good," Ichiro answered. "She always did want friends..."

Mikado looked at the boy with a sad expression. "When are you going to-"

"Never." Ichiro interrupted. "I can't put her through all that again. I erased her memories for a reason."

Mikado nodded. "She needs you. She's needed you for a long time."

Ichiro shook his head. "Not anymore." He said as he walked back into the dark hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I wanted to say, that chapter 41 of the Manga was great! I have never been so lucky in my life! Its amazing how perfectly my predictions and the manga lined up! Even now, it would be completely possible to shove Ichiro in as Yami's Onii-san and to change the rest of the plot of the manga to match what I plan on doing with darkness!<strong>

**Until next time dear readers.**


	19. Chapter 19: Sleep Walker

**Wow! Time for a new chapter already? Welcome back readers! I missed you!**

**To Triple Threat: let me elucidate. Its amazing how accurate my predictions were, to the same effect that I would be amazed if I won the lottery. I feel more incredulous than anything. I claim no special skills whatsoever. I also somehow doubt that I will be right again. The majority of what I 'predicted' was along the line of her powers, the rest of it was completely and totally surprise. I also feel lucky as to how they worded the dialogue as it aligns nicely with my plans.**

**At the time of writing, TLRC has garnered over 2500 views! (I forgot to tell you when it hit 2000 about three or four chapters ago).**

**This chapter is a bit on the wordy side, be prepared!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Rito couldn't sleep. It had been four days since he had first woken up from being tranquilized by Mikado's alien chemicals, and three since Haruna had gone full time nymphetamine on his ass. That was three days of the so called 'training sessions' where he and some girl would practice being naked together while Ichiro played supervisor. It was weird enough that he had to do this in the first place, but having Ichiro there seemed even stranger. If he hadn't known how Deviluke's royal servants could make you desensitized to nudity, then he would have deemed Ichiro's reasons entirely perverted. It seemed, though, that the boy really had the best of intentions, as he showed no traces of perversion while in these 'sessions'.<p>

Rito shivered and pulled the warm covers up more. 'I know nothing about this guy other than he can make you see things and is apparently Lala, Nana, Momo, and Nemesis' Onii-san.' He shook his head. 'I don't trust him.' Ever since Ichiro had arrived, Rito had been run into the ground from the trouble that had been stirred. Questions buzzed around in his head angrily, irked from going unasked for so long. In truth, now was the first time that Rito had the time to sit down and think about these things, all other nights he had spent knocked out or so exhausted he could barely drag himself into the bed before passing out.

'First off, how is it that Lala found him "passed out" on the sidewalk hours before I met him on the road?' Rito asked. 'He was somehow in two places at once, no idea how that works though.' Rito moved on to the next question. 'What are these tests I kept on passing? He said that I passed the final one some time ago, but that seems too easy...' The boy shook his head. 'That's a dud too. How is it that he found time to be both Lala and Nemesis' Onii-san? On top of that, Nemesis did what he said without question, which means she either fears, or respects him.' Rito laughed at the word "respects". 'I don't think Nemesis respects Kamisama himself, so that means that she is afraid of him..." Rito shuddered. 'A guy that Nemesis is afraid of can't be good news.' The boy groaned. 'After all this happens, this girl running from a huge monster kisses m-' Rito froze.

"Wait a minute," Rito said frantically, jerking up his head in shock. "Where's Tori?" He ripped the covers off of his bed and shot up into the cool night air, grabbing the cold metal door knob fiercely and yanking the door open with all his might, then fleeing into the empty hallway. "Why didn't I notice before, that weird blue-headed girl is gone?" Rito asked himself. "She was tied to me for God's sake!" He breathed heavily as his feet thudded against the carpeted floor. Suddenly, Rito felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind and drag him backwards.

Rito stared in shock at Ichiro, who was strangely still wearing his everyday black outfit, though without the hat. Ichiro's black, spiky hair that was similar to Gid's, hid the boy's eyes. The feel of Ichiro's firm grip on the boy had shocked him.

"Yuuma-kun." Rito sighed in relief, "You scared me for a minute." He then quickly regained his worried look when he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Wait, do you know where Tori went to? She was tied to me by a chain when I passed out, do you know how she disappeared?"

Ichiro's face was emotionless and unyielding as Rito stared into where he thought his eyes would be. "A better question would be, 'Why has no one mentioned it to you yet'." The boy told him.

Rito furrowed his brow. "Yeah- yeah you're right. Why has no one said anything?" He asked in confusion at the new piece of information.

"Maybe its because no one wants you to know yet." Ichiro answered mysteriously. "But I like messing up people's plans so I'll tell you." He smiled slightly. "When Tsubasa arrived several days ago, she brought with her the method of lengthening that chain, but during the process she discovered that Tori was actively delaying the natural lengthening by means of a shortening ritual." He paused to let the information sink in. "Tsubasa concluded that Tori was doing it because of that obsession she's had with you ever since she heard that you were Lala's fiance."

Rito shook his head. "W-Why?"

"Tory is one of the three heirs to the Valyrian throne, one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy and the arch enemy of the Devilukean Empire. At least until Gid defeated them in the Great War. Now, she is a princess to a nonexistent empire and Lala's natural nemesis. Seeing how much of an overachiever Lala is, and being forced to play with her when she was young, Tori developed an inferiority complex, and so tries to best Lala at everything."

Ichiro cracked a smile. "So when she heard that Lala was getting married before her to a stud such as yourself, she was infuriated and became obsessed with the idea of stealing you away." He released his grip and walked in front of the boy. "Over time, she forgot her anger like a good little girl, but not her obsession with you, leading to her doing crazy fan-girl things like replacing Lala's face with her own in pictures taken of you, ordering a piece of your hair and-" He snickered. "-and building an android to your _exact_ anatomical specifications."

Ichiro almost fell into the floor laughing at this point, tears running down his face. "It's so pathetic, I want to cry and laugh at the same time!"

It was Rito's turn to appear threatening as his bangs covered his eyes and he clenched his fists in anger. "It's not funny." He said seriously.

Ichiro looked up a the boy. "I know it's just... I can't help it!"

"It's not funny that Tori feels so inferior, it's not funny at all!" Rito screamed in anger, causing Ichiro to stop laughing completely. "That poor girl that always feels second-rate, being compared to Lala all this time, a princess of nothing..." Rito get his eyes begin to burn. "Its not funny at all how nice girls like Tori get mistreated like that! All because their parents fought a war!"

"Let me tell you a story." Ichiro told the boy seriously as he sat on the ground, his knees folded in front of him while he leaned back against the wall. "Let me tell you a bedtime story about a boy that was mistreated because of a war." He pointed to the floor in beside him, indicating for Rito to sit down.

Rito gave the boy a suspicious look, then sat down next to him. "Alright then, its been a while since I've heard a decent bedtime story."

Ichiro laughed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you," he answered sarcastically. "Anyway," he sighed. "There once was a boy, a human boy living in Japan of all places. He about your age, at least he was four hundred years ago . He was a nice guy, kind to those around him, a hard worker... Then one day, he just disappears. Turns out an alien organization abducted him, particularly him because he had very few friends, had little influence, and all his relatives were dead." Ichiro yawned. "So around this time, a war started. The Great War as it is now known. The organization wanted to make weapons for this war, and this guy was going to be their prototype." The boy snickered and directed his gaze directly at Rito, unnerving him slightly. "They took the power that created this universe, the power of chaos and pumped it into the guy. What they didn't know though, was that this power was alive, the embodiment of the god Xaoc, and by combining the human and Xoac they created something entirely new..." Ichiro trailed off and stared at the wall in front of him.

"What?" Rito asked. "What did they create?"

Ichiro smiled. "They created a man with the power of God in his hands. An entirely new being that held the powers of creation and destruction, a being that could shape reality. Unfortunately, power comes with a price. The boy was a mortal with the power of a god, power so great that he was in constant pain as it ripped through his body, then subsequently healed it in rapid succession. Anytime he used the power, it caused even more severe pain. It broke bones, tore muscles, destroyed his cells one by one, then regenerated them. He was tortured relentlessly, forced to use his powers in order to test them. After only a few days his sanity was lost and he was consumed by panic and rage. But after a few months... after a few months he got used to it. He was able to ignore the pain to a degree..." Ichiro paused his story once more.

"Is that it?" Rito asked. "Is that all there is to the story?"

Ichiro shrugged. "There is not much recorded on the boy's ventures, seeing as how he was being kept by such a secretive organisation. The story goes that he escaped a few times, leaving a path of destruction in his wake only to return to his captors and allow himself to be recaptured. Gid Deviluke, along with many others with great power are rumored to be the boy, but nobody really believes it."

Rito sighed, then looked at Ichiro, a bit of fear in his eyes. "So are you this boy?"

Ichiro laughed heartily, as if the thought truly amused him. "No. This boy is the living weapon known as Chaos."

Rito gulped, then shuddered slightly. 'So that voice I heard... was that really Chaos?'

Ichiro stood up, dragging Rito up with him. "Well, now that I've told you what you need to know, its time for you to sleep."

Rito gave the boy a confused look. 'What is he talking about? I need to get- I need to get... to bed... first.' Rito's thoughts slipped away from him as he felt his eyelids begin to feel extremely heavy. He felt the warm darkness of sleep begin to lick at his bones, then spread throughout his body. 'So he can... do this too...' Just as Rito felt sleep's warm embrace, he felt a small sensation in the back of his head, then passed out.

Ichiro stood holding Rito's unconscious form upright with one hand, smiling wickedly down on him. "You can come out now." Suddenly, Rito's eyes jerked open, his brown irises flecked with hints of red. The boy tensed up, then convulsed violently. His entire body shook back and forth for several minutes, as Ichiro looked on with boredom. Finally, he stopped and placed his feet firmly on the ground, he stared blankly at the ceiling as various parts of his body twitched. Ichiro let go of the boy and stepped back. "You know what to do?"

The boy's twitching took time to slow down, eventually disappearing entirely. Rito then relaxed against the wall, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint and his mouth smirking confidently. "Of course I do. I just need to consummate my marriage."

Ichiro nodded. "I hate bringing out Rito's unconscious state to do this, but Momo said it best. When you are asleep, you are a true carnivore." The boy then walked silently back down through the hall. "Just remember, the only sexual contact I'm allowing you to have is with Lala. If you try anything funny with the rest of them I will bury you back where I found you. Are we clear?"

Rito closed his eyes and smirked, an aggressive look on his face. "Crystal."

* * *

><p>Rito walked through the dark hallways in only a pair of green boxers, though he didn't care at the moment. He stared aggressively into the darkness, remembering the way to Lala's room with the utmost precision. He strode forwards with his back straight and confidence in his bare-footed step. 'I can't believe myself, forcing her to sleep in another room, she must feel so lonely. Right after marrying her too!' The boy thought in disbelief. 'Well, then again, when I'm conscious I'm a complete pussy.' He smirked once more, 'At least I get to enjoy the benefits of being in somebody else's house. In fact, I need to ask Mikado for some things first.'<p>

The boy turned left without missing a step, knowing his target would still be up working in her office, or perhaps passed out. Once arriving at his destination, he found his assumption to be true. Mikado was asleep, face down on her desk. She was wearing her usual pink shirt, but was missing her lab coat and pants, exposing her black lace panties and garter belt attached to her also black stockings. Rito smiled, 'Since she's asleep, I doubt that she would mind me coping a feel or two,' he eyed her rather large chest hungrily. The boy smiled as he reached down, but stopped short, 'Damn, I'd have to flip her over first.' He then used the same hand to shake her a bit roughly. "Hey, Ryoko, wake up."

The woman stirred shortly, opening her heavy eyes to narrow slits before wiping them with her hand and sitting up. The woman blinked several times, then yawned and turned to meet the boy. "Rito?" She asked in sleepy confusion. The woman opened her eyes wider and smiled when she realized their current clothing. "Oh my, Yuuki-kun, you're being so bold."

Rito smirked again, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Oh you think that's bold?" He leaned down to within inches of the woman, then whispered in her ear. "Well then prepare to be amazed. I need a couple of things from you, Ryoko."

Mikado jerked open her eyes, shocked at Rito's lack of embarrassment. 'C-Chaos wouldn't change himself to-? No, he would never- then... whats-'

"I need some condoms." The boy told the woman, causing her jaw to drop and her eyes to widen further. "Wait, forget that. I need some birth control that will work on Devilukeans."

Mikado blinked, then smiled and took on a relaxed expression. 'This is very odd, but if he intends on having sex with one of the princesses, i can't very well deny him access to birth control...' "Okay then." Mikado answered as Rito stepped back. leaned up, and folded his arms. She then yawned and stretched, turning her chair around and opening a small drawer with a silver key. After fumbling around in it for a second, she brought out a thin rectangular box that fit into her palm and closed the drawer. She turned to her desk and opened the box, taking out two individually wrapped pills, one black and the other red. "You eat the red one, your partner eats the black one. Make sure to chew it well, it should also taste sour by the time you swallow."

Rito smiled, then took the pills and the package from Mikado's hands. "How long does it last?"

"24 hours." The woman replied. "Devilukean females are almost always ovulating, but the environment of their bodies is not exactly suited to human semen, so I doubt that you would have any problems anyway."

Rito nodded. "Its safe for us to-"

"Of course," Mikado answered. "Humans are known for their ability to screw just about any other species with little to no side effects. That's one reason that there is such a large human trafficking market .The only species that you would have trouble with don't look human at all."

Rito's smile widened, sending a small shiver down Mikado's back. 'Whats up with him? Did Chaos poison him like he did Haruna?' "So why are you wanting birth control all of a sudden?"

"I have a wife now don't I?" The boy answered. "As a husband, I have certain duties to accomplish." He then leaned down once more. "Then again, I don't mind having an affair to spice things up..." The boy darted in suddenly, grabbing Mikado by her wrists and smashing his lips into hers.

Mikado's eyes widened immediately and her entire body tensing up at his actions as she pushed back. Soon though, she felt herself relax and melt into the kiss. 'This is wrong.' Mikado felt the thought invade her mind. 'This is so wrong, but...'

Rito abruptly ended the kiss, leaving the woman in wanting and wiping his mouth with his free hand. "I'll see you around, Ryoko."

Mikado was left panting heavily as the boy walked off, taken by surprise and left in shock. "What- What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Lala sighed as she lay alone in one of Mikado's many beds. The room was rather large, containing many dressers, a bathroom, and the large, pink bed she was currently in. Unlike the rest of the rooms, this one was colored pink and the carpet a clean white. Lala had mentioned to Mikado when she arrived that she would prefer to stay in a pink room, and much to her surprise, Mikado granted her wish by using her house's ability to change its color.<p>

The girl was lonely, as she always was whenever she went to sleep since she arrived on Earth. Or, at least since she stopped sleeping with Rito. She still longed for the boy to be next to her though. She did every night. And when Rito eloped with her she thought that she wouldn't have to sleep alone again. The girl's characteristic smile turned into a frown as she shifted in her bed and thought of the injustice of it all. 'Stupid Rito! It's finally okay to sleep with him, and he refuses!' Lala complained.

'"I'm not ready" he says,' she thought in a mocking tone. '"We should wait until the moment is right" he says. Well I'm ready now! I'm alone in this huge bed, again, waiting for him-'. The princess felt tears well up in her eyes. 'WHY! Why do I always have to be alone! Doesn't he love me? Then why does he leave me alone like this, only to fool around with other girls all day long! I admit, I'm not the one to complian since it was _my_ idea for him to have a harem, but still!' Lala felt her salty tears poor down her face. The noise of her sadness filled the room.

'It's not fair! I did everything right, didn't I? I waited for him to propose, I did what Onii-chan told me to do with that massage thing-' Lala suddenly sat up, a grin on her face as she wiped away her tears. 'Onii-chan! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? All I have to do is ask him to work some of his magic and Rito and I will be sleeping together in no time!' She bolted out of her bed wearing a pink nightshirt, then ran to the door. She grasped the cold metal knob and took a deep breath to calm herself, then ripped open the door. There in front of the girl was none other than Yuuki Rito himself, standing before her in only his green boxers with a box in his hand. "R-Rito," Lala exclaimed, taking a breath and a step back. "What are you doing here so late?"

The boy looked up at Lala, his bangs hiding his eyes from her, but his confident smirk told Lala that he was definitely not at her door for some late night mahjong. "I'm here to apologize."

The girl looked at him inquisitively. "A-Apologize? For what? This had better not be about when you were sick-"

Rito began to step forward. "It's not about that," he told her as he grew closer and closer. "I want to apologize for leaving you alone all this time." He was standing as close as he could to the girl without directly touching her.

She looked up at him with a mixture of awe and nervousness.'Wh-what is this feeling?' She asked herself. 'In the pit of my stomach... My inside's are so- so fluttery... I've never felt like this this before.' Lala closed her eyes as she felt Rito wrap an arm around her back and lean in until their foreheads touched. She swallowed nervously, feeling her body shaking slightly from the contact. "R-Rito, I feel so- so odd..."

"It's okay." The boy assured her as he opened the box. He leaned away from the girl, causing her to open her eyes and a sense of disappointment to run through her body. Rito took two pills out of the box, one red and one black. He unwrapped them both and grabbed her limp right hand. "This will make you feel better." He told her, pressing the black pill into her palm. He quickly popped the red one into his mouth and chewed relentlessly, then swallowed.

Lala looked at the black pill in her palm. It was a tiny cylindrical thing, smaller than her fingernail, but somehow she knew that it was much more powerful than what it appeared. 'I remember these pills.' She thought. 'I remember finding them by Papa's bed after Nana and Momo were born. He told me to never touch them... ' The girl gulped again, looking between the boy in front of her and pill several times. 'But if it's Rito...' She gathered her resolve and dropped the pill into her mouth, following Rito's example and chewing it.

At first, the sweet flavor surprised her, she expected it to be bitter like most of the medicine she had taken. Soon though, she felt the sweetness give way to a far more tart flavor, causing her to pucker. The girl assumed that this was the signal to swallow the pill, and after a brief delay she did. As she felt it run down her throat and deep into her stomach, she felt the full finality of the decision.

As soon as he had stepped into the room, Rito had been aroused by the fact that Lala had been caught completely off guard and in unfamiliar territory. He knew that he had complete control over the situation, which seemed to only add to his swelling sense of euphoria. Lala's unusual choice of garment (at least for her) was also an added bonus as its see-through yet more modest fabric fit the situation perfectly. He could only just make out the shape of her figure, which of course only made him want to see the whole thing more.

The boy grinned as he saw the girl swallow the pill. 'This is the start of a beautiful night.' He thought suggestively. "Now that we've got that out of the way, I think that it's time I get back to my apology...

* * *

><p><strong>WOOP! This chapter was hard to write and so looooong... Wait, that sounds weird, don't get any funny ideas!<strong>

**So chapter 20 is the deciding chapter. Will there be a lemon? I DUNNO!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, its allowing me to play with a nice plot device already implemented by the Mangakas, unconscious Rito.**

**So what happens next? Do Rito and Lala have a wild night together? Where did Tori disappear too? And wtf Mikado is like, almost 50 how am I going to resolve that conflict?**

**Until next time dear Readers!**


	20. Chapter 20: You Just Had Sex

**I apologize for the wait, I've been really busy lately with some rl stuff, so lets get to it!**

**It's not that I'm not going to have a lemon in the story ever, its just that I can't write a very good quality one right now. I'm working on it and a friend is helping me so hopefully it will get released in a flashback.**

**Not exactly sure what's going to happen ne- I KNOW! Hold on, this is gonna be FUN!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Rito was in pain. It was a dull achy pain all over his body, like he had been working out in a gym all day yesterday. On top of that, he had a <em>very<em> bad headache. The bed around him was soaked with cold sweat that made the covers cling uncomfortably to his body. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but as soon as he attempted to move his body, he collapsed back in pain. 'Damn I feel like shit.' Rito thought. He sniffed once and wished he hadn't, the smell was horrible, he didn't know what had been going on in his room but he didn't like it. He attempted to roll on his side, despite the pain that he would go through because of it, but he felt that he was weighed down by a familiar, warm body. 'Too heavy to be Momo or- or Haruna.' He smiled a little at the thought of his crush. Despite the fact that her current actions were not entirely consensual, Ichiro's almost believable blatant lie about the girl loving him and her current actions filled him with a strange warm feeling. 'It has to be Lala.' The boy thought with a sigh.

It was not that the boy didn't like Lala or her midnight visits, he just knew that he would never be able to bring himself to tell her exactly what sleeping together entailed. Her naivete and innocence were too beautiful to be corrupted. Plus, people got the wrong idea and he was usually beaten to a pulp for it, so he tried to distance himself from these kinds of situations 'At least she only does it every once in a while now.' He comforted himself. 'I think its only to remind me that she can still do such things though.' He contemplated.

The boy leaned up, gritting his teeth as he stretched his sore muscles. He propped himself up on his elbows as he surveyed his situation. What he saw gave him an enormous nosebleed. There, chest down on top of Rito with her head tilted to the side, lied Lala Satatlin Deviluke in all her naked glory. The fact that her head was resting on top of his crotch only furthered things.

"L-L-Lala..." Rito attempted to wake the girl quietly. "L-L-Lala!" He whisper/shouted as he bent down and shook her slightly. Rito didn't know why he was so nervous now, seeing as he had woken in similar situations so often. But something about this particular situation, something about the copious amounts of sweat, something about the soreness in his muscles, and something about the god-awful smell was telling him that he was in _deep_ trouble.

Slowly, the girl stirred. At first she attempted to stretch, but the same pains that plagued Rito were bothering her as she yelped in pain like a hurt puppy. So she decided to roll over on Rito's lap. She slowly wrenched open her green eyes, opening them fully and putting a smile on her face when she saw the boy. "Rito!" She yelled.

"Wh-why are you in my bed?" The boy quickly demanded.

Lala gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? This is my bed. You're the one who's in someone else's bed now!" She giggled giddly, then remembered the night before, causing her to swallow and placing a more nervous look on her face along with a light blush. Then she felt the cool air on her body and for the first time, it didn't feel so good to be naked. "D-D-DON'T LOOK!" She screamed as she slapped the boy's face.

Rito was flung from the bed. His form becoming a rag doll. Time seemed to slow down for the boy as he felt himself fly through the air. The boy crashed hard into the wall, flying through the drywall and the thin supports and rolling on the carpeted hallway ground. 'So this is what it's like to be slapped by Lala?' The boy thought in pain. 'It hurts.' He felt a tear run down his face. 'It hurts in more that in just my body too.'

The girl bolted up, despite her muscles disapproval. Her hands shot up to her face in shock. "OH MY GOD RITO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she leapt up from the bed. This was the first time that she felt the way that she did. She felt embarrassed from her nakedness. She felt worried about Rito's well being. She felt mad at herself for hitting him. She felt angry at him for being so fragile. In reality though, she didn't understand any of these emotions. She had never felt them before. How should she act? What should she do? The confusion was terrifying, being plunged into the unknown. All she did know though, was that she wanted to make sure Rito was okay. Was that what she should do? The thoughts and questions buzzed around Lala's mind as she bent down to make sure that Rito had not been injured.

"I-I'm fine." Rito assured her. Amazingly, Rito was fine. Because he had survived all the beatings, all the fights, and all of Lala's inventions, this was nothing. The boy sat up and dusted powdered drywall off his body. 'Well that's never happened before'. He thought in disbelief. 'One more confusing question to add to my growing list.' He smiled back up at the naked girl, about to reassure that he was okay, but her face was not worried at all. Her lips were drawn in a wavy line and she had a heavy blush on her red face as she attempted to cover herself with her arms. What really got him though was where she was staring. The boy followed her gaze, then saw the object of her embarrassment. The boy abruptly bolted up and covered his crotch, red-faced as always.

Rito stood looking away from the girl for a very long minute before feeling a soft cloth hit his back. "H-Here are your uh- here's y-y-your underwear." Lala told him nervously.

The boy looked behind him to see Lala with Peke on in her magical Lala outfit, looking down and away with a blush on her tomato red face. He quickly pulled on the green striped boxers, the embarrassment evident on his face. "S-So why am I here?" Rito asked.

Lala's eyes opened wide for a moment, then she looked down in disappointment. "Y-You mean you don't remember?" She asked quietly.

"W-well n-no." Rito nervously stuttered out his answer, wondering if it was the right one to give.

Lala drew in her lips as she felt the familiar feeling of tears rolling down her face. 'Oh. So it was like when he asked to marry me,' she thought. 'So he doesn't love me...' The thought echoed through her mind. It was a horrible thought, a thought that she was afraid of, a thought that stabbed her in the heart like a cold knife and twisted every few seconds. It was pain like she had never known before. Then, she felt another feeling take its place. She felt anger. Anger at the boy who had hurt her. The girl wiped off her tears and turned around to face the boy. "You know what Rito..." The girl trailed off. Hate and contempt was poisoning her voice. "I was content to wait on you. To wait until you were ready to love me. But now that we're married and now that we have had sex, I've realized something..."

The last part hit Rito like a train. The feeling he had now he could not describe. He had finally done it, he had given in to his desires. He wasn't sure how, and for some reason he didn't remember, but the feeling was there nonetheless. He sighed contentedly. Now he could place that feeling. It was a feeling that he had not felt in a long time. He felt relieved.

"You will never be ready to love me." Lala continued. "I don't know why but for some reason you forgot two of the most important moments in my life, the day after they happened. I realize now something that I should have accepted a long, long time ago. Just because I loved you doesn't mean you will love me back." She stopped her speech for a minute as she prepared herself for the final words. "Yuuki Rito, you are one of the biggest assholes this side of the Universe. I would be better off marrying some pervert that actually _wants_ me than you who is still stuck in his elementary school days of thinking that girls have cooties."

Rito sighed. 'I don't know why but I feel so relieved right now. In fact, I think I might just do it again. Sure I forgot the first time, but now that I've come to terms with it, I think I can actually do it.' The boy turned around and faced the girl, a huge smile on his face. "I feel so relieved right now Lala, I don't know why but what you told me has lifted a huge weight off my shoulders." BAM! Rito felt the sting of Lala's palm hitting his face with all her considerable Devilukean might.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed in anger as the boy was flung yet again through the wall beside him, but this time he hit something far more soft than a floor.

Rito was on all fours, forcing his eyes open and closed a few times to clear the buzzing fireflies in his vision. Finally, his vision cleared revealing none other than a completely nude Nana Asta Deviluke under him, his hands pinning down her arms and her legs between his. Her eyes were boring hot holes into his soul, and her mouth was in a very thin line as she shook with anger. The boy shook his head and quickly climbed off the girl. "S-Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy. Lala just slapped me through the wall for some reason and I apologize." He looked down and blushed heavily.

Nana was taking deep breaths to soothe herself. 'For Nee-san, for Nee-san, for Nee-san.' She reminded herself over and over again in her head. "I-I-It-t-'s o-ok-k-ka-ay-y." She assured him in a shaky voice. "J-Ju-u-us-s-st-t d-do-o-on-n-n't-t d-do-o i-it-t a-ag-g-ga-a-ai-i-in."

Riot bolted from the room and into the hallway through the Rito-shaped hole he had made in the wall. "Thanks' for not killing me!"

Lala looked back at the boy as he climbed through the hole. "DAMMIT RITO MY SISTER TOO!" She screamed.

"N-Now Lala..." Rito placed his hands in front of himself. 'So this is angry Lala. I don't like her when she's angry.' The boy thought to himself. "All I meant was, the fact that we have had sex for some reason relieves me." He explained. 'I did see her lips moving while I was thinking didn't I?' "I don't know what's going on with me forgetting these things though. I would love to remember them, but I can't. It's very important to me though, I don't want you to believe that it isn't!" The boy stepped closer to the angry girl. "All I know is, that I did want to marry you, and I did want to... well you know, for a long time now." He was inches away from the girl. "I just, haven't really had the courage to. And from how angry you are, I see that I wan't the only one that was suffering because of my indecisiveness." He grabbed the girl around her back and held her close to him. "I'm sorry about this, about all of this." He told her.

Lala was exasperated. What he told her was making lots of sense, it explained a lot of things and in reality it just proved that her old mentality was correct, it was him that had to make the decision not her. The girl felt her anger melt into happiness. 'So he does love me.' She told herself as tears fell from her eyes. "I feel like a fool." She complained as she cried into the boy's chest.

"I do too." Rito answered as he stroked the top of her head with his hand. "So why don't we both be fools? Fools in love."

Lala smiled and looked up into the boy's kind eyes. She nodded emphatically, just like when he had proposed. "Yes. I would like that. So much."

Suddenly, they both heard a slow clapping sound from the hallways. They both jerked their heads to the side to discover the source of the noise.

"Congratulations." Ichiro said sarcastically. "You have successfully broken down the last barrier that separated the two of you from truly loving each other." He smiled as he stepped from the shadows, his eyes glowing crimson. "Of course it took a bit of encouragement from your's truly, but you did it."

Memories of last night flooded through Rito's brain, worring about Tori, meeting Ichiro in the hallway, and finally Ichiro making him pass out. "So you are why I can't remember anything? What did you do?" He asked angrily.

Ichiro smirked and folded his arms. "Not much. I just let you sleep walk."

Rito gave him a confused look. "What?"

Ichiro chuckled. "Dont you know why Momo insists on sleeping with you every night? You see, while you are asleep, you tend to do things. Perverted things. I just allowed your unconscious self to go free so that your true desires would break down those barriers for you."

Lala's jaw dropped. "He did all that _in his sleep_!" She yelled in astonishment. The girl looked the boy up and down. "Holy shit!"

Ichiro laughed. "Well, that's not why I'm here. You see, Haruna is going to die in..." He lifted up his left hand and pushed back the sleeve, glancing at his watch for a minute before looking back up. "Forty-five minutes, so I need to set up the master suite."

"Wait, we're doing that now?" Rito asked. "B-But how will you get her here in time? Shouldn't we go to her house?"

Ichiro shook his head. "I can teleport, remember?"

Rito shook his head. "NO! I don't know what you can do!"

"Well, I need to be getting Haruna-chan, so I'll see you in a few minutes." The boy answered casually as he disappeared into black and red flames.

Rito shook his head as he walked down the hallway to his room. "OH THAT GUY!"

* * *

><p>Teleportation, although instantaneous, was not a pleasant experience for Ichiro. Nothing involving his powers ever was. The unique pain of stepping through a wormhole was excruciating, it was one of the few powers that made him feel like he was being burned alive. Well, he would compare it to being burned alive, but in reality it was much worse, the flames of chaos hurt much more than actual fire. He would know too. Even though surrounding himself in black and red flames was even more painful and completely unnecessary to the process of teleportation, Ichiro enjoyed the look on everyone's face when it happened, plus it looked badass in his opinion.<p>

Ichiro decided that making a visible tear in reality might be fun this time, so instead of just black and red flames, Harua and Oshizu saw a black hole with jagged red edges appear instead. Ichiro gave a shark toothed grin, then dialed it back to a single sharp tooth before he slowly stepped out of the portal. He liked to intimidate, but sometimes less was more.

Both the girl's gasped as they saw Ichiro's black boot appear from the darkness, followed by the tip of his hat and finally the rest of him. 'Damn.' They both thought as the portal closed violently.

Ichiro surveyed the room. Yellow walls, the usual wooden floor with a blue rug to make it seem a bit less bare. The predictable light blue furniture and wooden desk with a lone fern and a few books. Though what was sitting on the couch made his jaw drop.

Oshizu looked at the boy in wonder. She stood up slowly, her white nurses' outfit constricting her movements. She gulped, "Onii-san? Is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to go with a morning after chapter with an absolutely HUGE cliffhanger. Right now you should be asking yourself, "WTF he has ANOTHER little sister? WHY!?"<strong>

**Well, number 1, it kind of worked out that way in my head. Lala, Momo, and Nana were never meant to be his little sister's, that was Yami and Nemesis' jobs. The reason i say this is because he likes kids. Loves em a whole damn lot (essential part of his character) and his relationship with Lala and her sisters spawned from him working for Gid. In reality, I could see no way that they didn't at least meet in the palace, considering the years that he worked for Gid, and that part about him loving kids. The story was originally supposed to be where he attempted (and eventually failed) to steal Lala, Nana, and Momo away from Rito for shits and giggles, but as soon as he worked for Gid (the only way I could reasonably _REDACTED_) it messed with that dynamic and spawned this.**

**The relationship with Oshizu was just for fun because it was a way for me to show Ichiro in a completely different light. Everything that I do in my story, every scene, every conversation and exactly how they word their sentences is there for a reason and affects the story in some way. I have thought of every character, how they are involved, exactly what their relationship is, and how they will be presented. I intentionally left Oshizu out of the story until now so that ichiro could be caught off guard more easily. It was extremely simple to have here take care of Haruna and run some errands for Mikado to delay their meeting. Note: I have not shown Celine in the story yet. Watch for that.**


	21. Archival Announcement!

**Welcome back, and goodbye!**

**Over the past few weeks, I have looked at my story and realized something. I don't like it. I don't like the way its headed, i don't like the characters that I ahve created, and I especially don't like how Chaos turned out, so now I have decided to discontinue this particular thread and will be writing an alternate version of the story on which I will spend far more time instead of just writing what comes into my head. Think of this thread as rough draft no 1.**

**I only plan on keeping this up as an archive in case anyone wants to read it, but if you guys think that I should take it down then I'm fine with that.**

**I will put up the revised edition some time soon, but the uploads may be even more irregular as I will be trying to spend a hell of a lot more time on the story.**

**Sorry guys! I know that most of you were waiting to see what would happen in chapter 21! I may even put up a oneshot flashback for that sooooo... bye!**


	22. Continuation Rewrite Announcement

**Hello there dear readers. I have retur****ned from my journey of deep emotional and mental training. I don't know if you liked the story I wrote here, but I sure didn't so I'm starting again anew with To Love-Ru: Anarchy Unleashed. Of course, it's not the most original title but the point is, I'M BACK BABY cue the music! ***Backstreet boys plays in the background*

**So, I decided to give you guys a little snack, a preview of a scene from far in the future. Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Everything had been so perfect when it had happened. Mothers and Fathers were walking home with their children, the birds were chirping, full of life, and the sun had just begun to set, turning the entire world a blazing orange, as if the sky itself were on fire. Then, in one terrifying moment, it was. Now the trees were burned to the ground, the mothers and fathers lying dead beside their mutilated children, buildings turned to ruin, smoldering wreckage everywhere.<p>

Rito wiped his eyes, and saw it all. The destruction, the devastation, it was terrible. After a moment, a metalic taste filled his mouth. But none of this worried Rito, it wasn't really his problem after all, this was just some backwater planet, not even worthy of him remembering it's name. First he spat out the blood in his mouth, then scanned his eyes across the horizen, searching for his target. Though it took him a moment, he spotted the culprit, a boy floating high in the air. Rito took a moment to tense his muscles, then shot into the sky, stopping just short of his target.

"You're so predictable" Rito said matter-of-factly.

At this the boy's yellow eye's glared at Rito, "Oh?" The voice of a girl and boy spoke in unison. "So you knew that I would come here?"

Rito nodded, a smirk on his face. "Of course I did. You could never resist the chance to destroy her once and for all."

The boy stared at Rito for a moment, then a raspy laugh began in his throat. First it was a snicker, then a simple chuckle, finally it exploded into a maniacal cackle. "I remember when you would have never sacrificed even a single life, innocent or guilty." The boy reminisced. "Now look at you. Turns out you're just as ugly as the rest of us."

Rito's eyes narrowed. "I'm nothing like you," He spat, "All you want is destruction for the sake of destruction. I only allowed this because it will save many more."

A shark toothed grin spread across the boy's face, and his eyes briefly changed from gold to crimson red, then finally settled to an orange color. "My dear boy, that's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand BREAK. That should wet your apatite. I want you guys in a frenzy by the time I actually start uploading chapters next week, I want you to slobber all over that nice shirt you're wearing, (or your bare flesh whichever the case may be). Point is, get your juices flowin Imma be back with more later (though this is an excerpt from something WAAAAY down the line actually so.. yeah)<strong>

**Until next time dear readers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Uh. Hi there. <strong>

**Due to technical difficulties (hard drive crash) and employee error (I forgot to back up the 86 chapters I wrote) It seems that the story will be further delayed until I can rewrite everything. Yes, everything. Everything that I spent 1 1/2 years working on until now so it would be perfect for release. That everything. That specific everything which has now been redefined as a resoundingly dismal nothing. I now have nothing.**

** Unfortunate as it is, it is what it is and I cannot snap my fingers and change it as much as I would like, so I'm sorry. I know at least a few of you were very excited for the re-release (at least that's what I keep telling myself) and I let you down. Sorry :(**


End file.
